El Arte del Placer
by Aralefics
Summary: No había nada más humillante que tener que pagar por una cita... pero Lucy Heartfillia necesitaba desesperadamente un acompañante para la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres. Creyó encontrar al candidato perfecto en una subasta de solteros, pero Natsu Dragneel... bueno... era todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba... [Adaptación] UA.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, no soy la propietaria de esta historia, esa es Leslie Kelly, ni los personajes son míos, son de Hiro Mashima, no hago esto con ánimo de lucro sino para mi propio entretenimiento. **_

... ..

**El Arte Del Placer**

Capítulo 1

Si pudiera elegir entre meterse un pincho ardiendo por la nariz o asistir sin un acompañante al trigésimo quinto aniversario de sus padres, Lucy Heartfillia no dudaría ni un segundo en buscar una cerilla. Pero su única opción estaba en su talón de cheques y en la cantidad que podría gastarse para evitar un destino peor que una nariz chamuscada.

-Dos mil quinientos dólares-le susurró a su amiga Levy.

Era lo máximo que podía permitirse si quería seguir pagando las facturas y comiendo el mes próximo.

Las dos estaban sentadas al fondo del salón de baile del hotel Intercontinental. Levy había acudido a la subasta benéfica de solteros únicamente para prestarle apoyo moral. Sus ingresos como aspirante a actriz y como ayudante ocasional en la guardería Baby Daze, de la que Lucy era propietaria, ni siquiera le permitía participar en una subasta de solteros de tercera categoría… y mucho menos en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Chicago.

Tampoco Lucy podía permitirse un despilfarro semejante, pues su cuenta de ahorros solo estaba para casos de emergencia.

Pero la desesperación la había empujado allí. No podía ir a casa de sus padres sin compañía masculina y recibir la compasión de las mujeres de la familia y las bromas de los hombres, sobretodo de sus hermanos. Por no mencionar las inevitables preguntas sobre su falta de acompañante, cuando toda la familia sabía que había estado saliendo con un hombre guapo y apuesto durante varias semanas.

¿Cómo podía mirar a sus padres a la cara y decirles que aquel hombre guapo y apuesto estaba casado y engañaba a su mujer?

Antes, se metería otro pincho por la nariz. Tal vez sus exiguos ahorros fueran un pequeño precio para evitar convertirse en un kebab humano…

No. Ni hablar. No a menos que Johnny Deep apareciera en el escenario para ofrecer un fin de semana de lujuria carnal a la puja más alta.

-Hasta ahora nadie ha pujado por menos de tres mil dólares-le recordó Levy. La pequeña y dinámica peliazul, normalmente tan fresca y descarada, parecía más pesimista que de costumbre-. Ni siquiera por ese imbécil con pinta de cobardica que ha hecho el ridículo con su striptease casero.

Lucy se estremeció de asco al recordarlo. Ojalá pudiera borrar de su cabeza la patética imagen de aquel veinteañero rubio y pálido por el que ni tan siquiera las mujeres sentadas en primera fila habían mostrado el más mínimo interés. Antes de llevar a alguien así a conocer a sus padres de pagaría un puñado de dólares a cualquier vagabundo que quisiera pasar un fin de semana en un pequeño pueblo de Estados Unidos.

¿Y por qué no?

La idea no era tan descabellada, y sería mucho más barato que aquella exclusiva subasta.

-Tal vez debería echar un vistazo por los bancos del parque. Seguro que habrá más de uno dispuesto a acompañarme por menos de dos mil quinientos pavos.

-Estas desesperada, pero no hasta el punto del suicidio-comentó Levy.

-¿Acaso sería más arriesgado que irme con cualquiera de éstos? Por muy caros que sean, también son unos completos desconocidos.

La única diferencia ésta en que los tipos de la subasta desfilaban y se pavoneaban delante de una multitud de mujeres ricas y medio borrachas en el salón de baile de un hotel de lujo.

Sí, se ofrecían como acompañantes a la mejor postora para pasear por la playa, ir de picnic, una cena romántica… pero para Lucy seguían siendo desconocidos.

Además, ni siquiera estaba segura de que pudiera convencer a uno de los codiciados solteros para que la acompañara a casa de sus padres.

-Una situación desesperada exige medidas desesperadas-le dijo Levy, que parecía estar leyéndole la mente.

-Podría buscar en una agencia de acompañantes.

Levy respondió con un bufido.

-Claro, preséntate en casa de tus padres con un gigoló. Les encantará.

-No tendría por qué ser alguien tan horrible. Podría ser un hombre apuesto, amable, cortés…

-¿Cuántas veces has visto _El día de la boda_?-golpeó a Lucy en el brazo con el folleto de la subasta-. No existen profesionales así en la vida real.

-Pero necesito un plan B-insistió Lucy, consciente de que el tiempo se le acababa. ¿Algún joven decente que estuviera en la cola del paro? Mientras tuviera todos sus dientes y no le faltara ningún miembro, su familia no tendría por qué saber que no era el mismo hombre con el que había estado saliendo.

O incluso si le faltara un miembro… podría haber sobrevivido a un trágico accidente.

Sí, eso. Un heroico superviviente… la idea era tan tentadora que había desmenuzado el programa de subastan en busca de algún bombero, policía o integrante de un equipo de salvamento. Su padre estaría muy complacido.

Su familia no sabía a lo que se dedicaba su ex novio, Loke.

No sabían casi nada de su relación con él. Tan solo que Lucy se había enamorado hasta la médula de un hombre alto y atractivo. Pero ni siquiera sabían que aspecto tenía, de modo que cualquiera podría hacerse pasar por aquel tipo tan maravilloso del que le había hablado a su familia.

Bueno, cualquiera menos el maravilloso tipo en cuestión, quien había resultado ser un embustero, un sinvergüenza y un…

-Deja de pensar en Loke-la interrumpió Levy.

-¿Desde cuándo puedes leer el pensamiento?

-Eres increíblemente transparente, Lucy… cada vez que piensas en él, se te contrae el rostro, te muerdes los labios y parece que quieras matar a alguien-se encogió de hombros y tomó un trago de cerveza-. Claro que también tienes ese aspecto cuando te estás peleando con una de las supermamás. Pero ninguna de ellas está aquí ahora.

Las supermamás era el nombre que le habían puesto a las clientas más difíciles de Lucy. No eran muchas, pero sí conformaban un grupo ultraorganizado de madres ambiciosas y arrogantes que veían a las cuidadoras del Baby Daze como paseantes de perro sobrepagadas. Como si vigilar a un niño no fuera más que cambiarle en pañal.

-Tú misma has admitido que no estabas enamorada de él….ni siquiera llegasteis a acostaros.

-Gracias a Dios-no podría haber estado más agradecida de su intuición cuando descubrió que el supuesto divorciado seguía casado y dispuesto a engañar a su mujer.

-Pues olvídalo.

-Ya lo he olvidado. Casi. Solo tengo que sobrevivir a este fin de semana y entonces podré fingir que nunca lo conocí.

-Dime otra vez por qué no quieres contarle lo sucedido a tu familia. Al fin y al cabo, no fue culpa tuya.

-Conociste a mis padres cuando vinieron a visitarme la primavera pasada… ¿De verdad tengo que responderte?

Levy frunció los labios y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Lucy era la única hija de una familia pueblerina y muy protectora. Lo único que sus padres querían para ella era que se casara y empezara a tener hijos. Si descubrían que su niña pequeña había tenido una aventura con un hombre casado, le exigirían que renunciara a su ambición en la gran ciudad y se volviera al pueblo para instalarse definitivamente con un hombre decente.

-Olvida lo que te he preguntado.

-Voy a contratar a alguien para que haga de novio, les demostraré a todos que soy muy feliz con mi pareja y luego iré informando por teléfono de mi paulatina ruptura.

Satisfecha con su plan, agarró su bebida y siguió dándole vueltas a un plan alternativo. El hombre que se hiciera pasar por su novio no tenía por qué ser arrebatadoramente guapo. Podía ser mucho más normal y discreto que aquellos solteros que se subastaban para apoyar una obra benéfica.

Tanto ella como su familia sabían que la belleza era un concepto muy relativo y nada objetivo. Sin ir más lejos, su hermano Jed los había convencido el año anterior de que había conocido a la futura Miss América. La chica era realmente adorable, pero el único título al que podría aspirar era a Miss Michelín.

De modo que pudieran pensar que ella había exagerado al presumir de novio. O que estaba locamente enamorada, igual que lo había estado su hermano. No había por qué presentarles a un hombre como… como…

Como él.

Una vez más, como llevaba haciendo toda la noche, su mirada se posó en el programa que yacía abierto sobre la mesa. No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que le echara el último vistazo, lo máximo que había durado sin mirar al Soltero número veinte. Miembro del equipo de salvamento. De carácter afable y natural. Un hombre en toda regla. Absolutamente perfecto.

Y además era guapísimo.

El corazón le dio un brinco al contemplar sus ojos verde jade. Igual que le había pasado cuando lo vio por primera vez en el folleto. Un completo desconocido cuyo nombre ignoraba, pero cuyas facciones le resultaban tan familiares como su última fantasía erótica.

Pómulos marcados, nariz recia, mandíbula esculpida en granito… en una oreja, se veía un pequeño pendiente de oro. Sus labios se curvaban ligeramente en una sonrisa letal, tan sexy como su pelo largo y de un exótico pero increíble rosa, recogido en una coleta. El brillo de sus cabellos y el resplandor dorado de sus ojos verdes debían de ser obra de un fotógrafo profesional con la última versión del Photoshop.

¿Y qué? no tenía la menor posibilidad de ganarlo. Estaba muy por encima de sus posibilidades.

Pero tampoco quería ver quien se lo quedaba. Ni si quiera quería verlo en carne y hueso, porque la foto debía de estar retocada. Era imposible que un hombre fuese tan atractivo en persona.

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse Levy le señaló el escenario, donde la presentadora estaba anunciando el momento culminante de la noche. El soltero número veinte.

-Esta subasta es tu mejor opción, y el siguiente soltero es tu última oportunidad. No la dejes pasar.

-Deberíamos irnos-dijo Lucy, echando la silla hacia atrás-. Esto no va a funcionar.

-Vamos, ¿para qué está el dinero? Las dos sabemos que llevas esperando a este hombre toda la noche.

¿De verdad había sido tan descarada? Levy la conocía muy bien, pues fue la primera amiga que hizo cuando se mudó a Chicago, cinco años atrás. Pero su familia siempre le había recomendado que no jugara al póquer, ya que mostraba sus emociones con la misma ostentación con que las señoras ricachonas exhibían sus joyas.

-¿Te has fijado en lo vacía que se ha quedado la sala?-le preguntó Levy, intentando convencerla con un tono tranquilo y razonable-. La mitad de las mujeres se han marchado después de la última puja por el empresario.

Sí, Lucy se había dado cuenta, pero no lo entendía.

-No me explico por qué-murmuró. Diez minutos antes, cuando el Soltero número diecinueve fue adjudicado por la escandalosa suma de veinticinco mil dólares, el público había empezado a dispersarse, como si casi todas aquellas mujeres ataviadas con sus mejores galas solo hubieran acudido a la subasta por aquel hombre.

El empresario de ojos marrones era muy guapo, sí, pero en opinión de Lucy no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos al último soltero de la noche.

-Seguro que la puja ha ahuyentado a casi todo el mundo, porque significa que por el siguiente van a pedir cincuenta mil dólares, por lo menos.

-No lo creo-dijo Levy-. Las de la jet set se han marchado. Mira quién queda en la sala… chicas normales y trabajadoras como tú y como yo.

Lucy echó un rápido vistazo alrededor y se preguntó si Levy tendría razón. Aquello parecía más la hora feliz en cualquier pub que una de las subastas más exclusivas de la ciudad.

Levy golpeó el rostro del soltero número veinte con la punta de una uña pintada de rojo.

-Puedes conseguirlo, Lucy. Y sabe Dios qué te lo mereces.

Tal vez…

-Mira su foto y dime que no es el mejor de todos-le ordenó Levy-. ¡Consíguelo o no volveré a dirigirte la palabra!

Había días en los que aquella amenaza sería una autentica bendición, pero en aquel momento Lucy estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar en ello.

El resto del público permaneció en silencio mientras la presentadora empezaba a leer la biografía del último soltero. A Lucy se le aceleraron los latidos, la sangre le hirvió en las venas y empezó a respirar con dificultad, mareándose un poco.

-Puedes ofrecer más de dos mil quinientos dólares- le susurró Levy.

-¿Quieres que vacíe mi cuenta de ahorros?- murmuró ella.- ¿Cuánto dinero tenía en la cuanta?

-Saquea la hucha del jardín de infancia. Los críos no echarán en falta más rompecabezas con las letras del abecedario. Además, ya sabes cuánto odian esos estúpidos juegos educativos.

-¡Shhh!

Exasperada por la lentitud de la presentadora, miró hacia la cortina negra con la esperanza de advertir algún movimiento. Una parte de ella quería escapar de antes de llevarse un chasco, pero por otra parte aún mayor quería ver si aquel hombre era real.

-Compartiré mi salario contigo si corres peligro de morir de hambre-dijo Levy, y esbozó una pícara sonrisa-. Pero creo que quedarás tan saciada con tu adquisición que no tendrás hambre en absoluto.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza para desechar semejante posibilidad.

-No es más que un trabajo. Un fin de semana para que mi familia me deje en paz sin que descubran la verdad sobre…

-Loke la alimaña.

Exacto.

-No es nada personal. He aprendido la lección y no volveré a dejarme engañar por un hombre guapo y de verbo fácil. Tienes ante ti a una mujer con la libido bajo control.

Lo dijo totalmente en serio. Se sentía fuerte y segura de sí misma, convencida de que podía hacer frente a cualquier situación.

Pero entonces se abrió la cortina y apareció un dios de pelo rosa. Incluso a aquella distancia Lucy pudo ver un brillo malicioso y sensual en su expresión.

En la foto no se apreciaba la anchura de sus hombros ni su imponente estatura. Iba impecablemente vestido con un esmoquin que parecía hecho a medida.

Lucy se obligó a guardar la calma y el sentido común y a proceder con cautela. Tenía que empezar con una cantidad pequeña.

Pero entonces el soltero saludó a la audiencia con una sonrisa letal y sus ojos verdes destellaron a la luz de los focos. Sus apetitosos labios prometían susurros prohibidos y seducción sin límites a todas las mujeres presentes en la sala. Especialmente a Lucy.

Y de repente la libido tomó control de su cuerpo, la hizo ponerse en pie y proferir un grito a pleno pulmón.

-¡Cinco mil dólares!

.

.

.

Una sola puja. Había sido adjudicado a la primera y única puja que había gritado una mujer rubia al fondo de la sala.

Natsu Dragneel no había sido el hombre más caro de la subasta.

Ese honor había correspondido al tipo que lo había precedido, integrante de un equipo de salvamento o algo así.

Pero si estaba seguro de que nadie había ofrecido cinco mil dólares antes de que la presentadora hubiera abierto la puja.

Era lo único bueno de aquella noche tan absurda. Eso y que al menos no se lo hubieran vendido por menos de lo que se había pagado por algunos de aquellos impresentables.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo, señor Dragneel, por habernos ayudado esta noche. Hemos recaudado una gran suma de dinero, gracias a la cual muchos niños sin hogar tendrán unas felices navidades este invierno.

Natsu asintió a la mujer que dirigía la recaudación benéfica, una bonita morena llamada Noelle o algo parecido. Se había esforzado durante toda la subasta para mantener un ambiente profesional y cortés, lo que no era nada fácil teniendo en cuenta las actividades programadas para aquella noche.

-Ha sido un placer.

Se exhibido y vendido ante una jauría de mujeres hambrientas. No pudo evitar un suspiro al pensar en lo que había hecho y el la respuesta que iba a recibir de su padre.

Desde su casa en Irlanda, el viejo siempre estaba consultando los principales periódicos por internet para seguir los movimientos del mercado internacional. Si aquella subasta aparecía en las páginas de la sociedad, lo esperaba otra vez el consabido sermón de siempre: Eres la vergüenza de la familia. Vuelve a casa inmediatamente y haz todo lo que yo te diga si quieres que te perdone.

-¿A quién debo agradecerle que hayas accedido a participar en la subasta?-le preguntó Noelle.

Mmm… Natsu se preguntó qué diría aquella mujer si supiera que se lo había pedido una de las esposas ricas y aburridas de Chicago a las que él visitaba cuando estaba en el país. Ahora sólo era una amiga, pero había sido su primera clienta seis años antes en Singapur. Su marido lo había contratado para acompañarla, protegerla y… mantenerla _**ocupada**_.

Natsu no había entendido en qué consistía el encargo hasta que la mujer empezó a seducirlo.

Al final todos estuvieron contentos con el acuerdo. El empresario consiguió que su mujer lo dejara en paz mientras él se dedicaba a tejer sus redes financieras. La mujer obtuvo los servicios sexuales de un joven de veintidós años, novato pero muy interesado en aprender, que acabó enamorándose perdidamente de ella. Y Natsu ganó una valiosísima experiencia sexual y emocional, sobre todo cuando ella acabó dándole calabazas.

No sólo experiencia, sino también dinero. Mucho dinero.

-¿Señor Dragneel?-Noelle seguía esperando su respuesta.

¿Cuál sería su reacción si le dijera la verdad? ¿Se le insinuaría? ¿Le metería mano? ¿O le pararía los pies? En los años que había pasado viajando por el mundo y conociendo a un sinfín de mujeres, se había encontrado con respuestas y opiniones de todo tipo sobre su estilo de vida. Pocas personas conocían la verdad sobre su vida o sobre él, pero sí había muchos prejuicios al respecto. A veces intentaba corregir la impresión errónea, pero por lo general no se molestaba en dar explicaciones, y mucho menos a una total desconocida.

-Una amiga me habló de la recaudación y me preguntó si me gustaría ayudar-se limitó a responder.

Noelle sonrió, aceptando gustosamente la explicación.

-Eso es genial. Muchos de nuestros participantes fueron obligados por sus hermanas o colegas.

Natsu tenía el presentimiento de que el tipo que había sido adjudicado antes que él pertenecía a esa categoría. Parecía tan incómodo en su esmoquin como él lo habría estado con un mono de trabajo y un sombrero de paja. O peor aún, encerrado en un aula con un montón de críos chillones.

Un esmoquin, en cambio, le resultaba tan natural como una segunda piel. Tanto, que a veces sospechaba haber empezado a vestirlos con pañales.

-Vamos a celebrar una pequeña recepción para que las postoras y sus solteros se conozcan y empiecen a intercambiar impresiones.

¿Impresiones? Agendas. Números de teléfono.

Métodos anticonceptivos favoritos…

Estaba harto y aburrido de todo aquello. Tal vez algunas mujeres habían acudido a la subasta sin esperar otra cosa que una velada agradable a cambio de prestar su apoyo a una buena causa benéfica.

Pero no todas… Ni mucho menos.

-Si me disculpa, tengo que volver al trabajo-dijo la organizadora, fijándose en una voluntaria aparentemente despistada que estaba guardando montones de billetes en una caja fuerte.

Ante ella, moviendo los dedos con impaciencia, estaba la mujer morena que había pagado una escandalosa suma por el soltero número diecinueve.

Era muy atractiva. Pequeña pero con muchas curvas. Y joven. Natsu se sintió un poco más animado y optimista al verla, pero no mucho. No había más que ver al grueso público, compuesto principalmente por mujeres mucho mayores y de aspecto más… exigente.

-Que pase una buena noche-se despidió Noelle mientras se alejaba.

Natsu murmuró un agradecimiento y se dirigió hacia la recepción, dispuesto a acabar con ello cuanto antes. Quería ver a la mujer con la que pasaría una velada aquel fin de semana, pues lo único que había podido ver desde el escenario iluminado había sido una cabeza rubia asomando desde el fondo de la sala.

No sería difícil imaginarse la clase de velada que su compradora esperaba de él. Le bastaría medio minuto para ver si la mujer sabía por lo que había pujado realmente.

En realidad, ya se imaginaba la respuesta, teniendo en cuenta la suma que había ofrecido sin esperar si quiera a que la presentadora sugiriera una cantidad inicial. Quizá por ello nadie más se había atrevido a pujar, por temor a la determinación que despedía su voz y al dinero que estaba dispuesta a gastar.

De modo que seguramente aquella rubia había oído hablar de él. Quién era, de dónde venía y qué hacía.

Pero dudaba de que cualquier rumor que hubiese oído se asemejara a la verdad, y confiaba en que esa rubia no hubiera gastado una pequeña fortuna con la esperanza de despertarse a su lado a la mañana siguiente.

Nada podía garantizar un servicio semejante… a menos que él así lo deseara. No importaba quién fuera la mujer en cuestión ni su cuenta corriente. Si Natsu no se sentía atraído por ella, su papel se limitaba al de acompañante, guía, intérprete o incluso guardaespaldas. Los demás podían pensar lo que quisieran, ya fueran los maridos viejos y adinerados que querían mantenerlas ocupadas o el propio padre de Natsu.

Levantó deliberadamente sus defensas y entró en la pequeña sala donde las parejas charlaban en los rincones en penumbra.

Algunas de las mujeres reían con más entusiasmo de la cuenta, mientras que sus acompañantes no sabían dónde meterse.

Muchos de ellos debían de ser veinte años más jóvenes que sus compradoras, pero la escandalosa diferencia de edad se reducía considerablemente gracias a la cirugía estética.

Sólo un puñado de parejas parecía mantener una conversación normal… una que no implicara los intentos de la ganadora por que su recién adquirido soltero la llevara a una suite de hotel en vez de ir de picnic al parque.

Natsu paseó la mirada por la sala, convencido de que reconocería el pelo de su compradora aunque no reluciera tanto como bajo los focos del salón de baile.

No tardó en localizarla. Una mujer, sola, rubia, joven… joven de verdad, no a base de cirugía. Y al acercarse a ella vio que además era guapa. Muy guapa. Tenía un rostro bonito y lozano, con unos grandes ojos chocolate y una nariz respingona que debía de estar salpicada de pecas bajo el maquillaje.

Pero su aspecto no era tan despampanante ni agresivo como el de aquellas ricachonas con pinta de pirañas asesinas, lo que hacía suponer que además de belleza tenía personalidad.

Tal vez hubiera esperanza… siempre que al abrir la boca no pareciera una de esas descerebradas y patéticas imitadoras de las estrellas de Hollywood.

No, no parecía ser el caso. A juzgar por su vestido de seda amarillo, su media melena sujeta con una cinta en la nuca y las escasas joyas que llevaba, parecía se r una mujer sencilla y deliciosamente natural.

Entonces ella lo vio y sus labios rosados se abrieron en un gemido ahogado. Sus ojos, tan marrones como el cacao, se encontraron con los suyos y Natsu supo que tenía razón.

Estaba nerviosa. Y no era en absoluto como el resto de depredadoras que llenaban la sala.

Pero si era atractiva… Muy atractiva.

De repente, aquella absurda subasta de solteros no le pareció a Natsu tan mala idea.

Continuará…

...

_**Bueno… pues aquí traigo el primer capítulo de la historia, intentaré subir lo más rápido que me sea posible, aunque no prometo nada ya que los exámenes me reclaman con frecuencia.**_

_**Nos leemos…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**La historia no es mía ni los personajes tampoco, hago esto por el mero hecho de divertirme.**_

…

Capítulo 2

-Buenas noches-murmuró Natsu al llegar junto a la mujer que lo había comprado-. Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

-¡Tienes acento!

Natsu soltó una risita.

-Tal vez seas tú quien lo tenga.

-Oh, Dios mío, he sido increíblemente grosera, ¿verdad?-le ofreció una mano tan diminuta que desapareció en la mano de Natsu-. Soy Lucy Heartfillia. Y tú eres…

-Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.

-Igual que Bond-murmuró Bond.

-No exactamente-replicó él-. Yo nunca digo: Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel. Además, Bond era inglés.

-¿Y tú no?

-No, por Dios.

La mujer se mordió el labio, como si se diera cuenta de que lo había ofendido.

-Lo siento. Es que me gustan mucho las películas antiguas, y me has recordado a Sean Connery.

Al menos tenía gusto para el cine, aunque no tuviera muy buen oído para los acentos.

-Sean Connery es escocés.

Viéndola tan avergonzada pensó que no debería tomarle el pelo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Parecía un poco más joven que él, alrededor de los veinticinco años, y ofrecía una imagen encantadora. Sobre todo cuando intentaba encontrar algo que decir sin meter la pata.

-¿Y se puede saber que eres tú?

-Un hombre, o al menos eso me han dicho. Irlandés. Un hombre por el que has pagado.

Ella retiró la mano, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que él seguía sosteniéndola, y se la llevó a la cara para frotarse la sien.

-No se me dan muy bien estas cosas.

-Te estoy tomando el pelo-admitió él.

-Eso tampoco se me da bien-le advirtió ella, frunciendo el ceño-. Mi hermano mayor se despertó una mañana con un pescado crudo en la boca por haberme llamado Miss América cuando tuve mi primera regla.

Su bonito rostro se cubrió de rubor y se tapó la boca con la mano.

-Dime que no he dicho lo que acabo de decir…

Natsu no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada.

-Me temo que sí.

-Tengo que salir de aquí.

Natsu se interpuso en su camino para impedir que se dirigiera hacia la puerta. Aquella mujer le gustaba más a cada momento, y no solo por su belleza.

-Prefiero el marisco… y a ser posible que no esté crudo.

-¿Me disculpas mientras me escondo debajo de una mesa?

-No, nada de eso, _céadsearc_-la agarró del brazo y notó la suavidad de su piel y el agradable olor a melocotón.

Reacio a perderla de vista, la llevó a un rincón oscuro junto al bar. Tenía el presentimiento de que saldría huyendo si no manejaba la situación con cuidado. Pero no lograba imaginarse por qué una mujer se gastaría cinco mil dólares para pasar una noche con él y luego esfumarse a las primeras de cambio.

-¿Qué me has llamado?-le preguntó ella.

-Corazón mío-admitió Natsu.

-Eso es sexista.

-Las americanas siempre estáis en guardia… Sólo ha sido una palabra de afecto.

-¿Cómo puedo ser tu corazón si acabamos de conocernos?

-No eres mi corazón-aclaró él-. Pero no me importaría que lo fueras, viendo las sonrisas que me has provocado en los últimos minutos… aun arriesgándome a acabar con un pescado crudo en la boca-añadió con otra sonrisa mientras le soltaba el brazo-. Estoy impaciente por conocerte, Lucy Heartfillia.

Lo dijo en serio, pero sus propias palabras le sorprendieron. Normalmente no bajaba la guardia tan rápido, pero aquella mujer tenía algo que le hacía olvidar su faceta más sofisticada e hipócrita. No estaba intentando seducirla con modales refinados ni palabras bonitas. Simplemente estaba hablándole con toda franqueza y naturalidad, algo que rara vez podía hacer con las mujeres. Por lo general, las mujeres le pagaban para que dijera lo que ellas querían oír. Cualquier cosa menos un no. No toleraban de buen grado una negativa, aunque él no tenía el menor reparo en ofrecerla.

-Se supone que tenemos que conocernos, ¿no?-dijo él-. Háblame de ti.

Esperó sin poder imaginarse cómo respondería aquella rubia que olía a melocotón y que lo observaba con expresión dubitativa.

-Esa palabra que has dicho… ¿qué idioma es?

-Irlandés. Algunas personas lo llaman gaélico.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Puedes hablar sin acento?

-Aún ni hemos corroborado que tenga acento-murmuró él. Por algún motivo le gustaba provocarla, aunque se estuviera jugando un pescado crudo.

Ella apartó la mirada y frunció sus bonitos labios.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tuviera acento.

-¿Quién?

-Tú.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Quiero decir… él.

-Te lo pregunto otra vez. ¿Quién?

-No importa. Estaba hablando de ti… el hombre que quiero que seas, si estás dispuesto.

Natsu suspiró.

-Creo que necesito una copa. ¿Quieres una?

Ella rechazó el ofrecimiento y Natsu avisó al camarero. Le señalo una botella de whisky y le hizo un gesto con los dedos para que le sirviera uno doble.

Segundos después, tenía la copa en la mano, servida por una atenta camarera con una minifalda negra. La chica le sonrió tímidamente, le rozó la mano con la suya por más tiempo del escrupulosamente necesario para servirle la copa y se alejó con un marcado contoneo de caderas.

-Qué mala educación…

-¿Qué?

-Esa camarera me ha ignorado por completo. No me ha ofrecido una copa y ni siquiera se ha dignado a mirarme. Como si yo no estuviera-puso los ojos en blanco-. Le ha faltado poco para rasgarse el uniforme y escribir su número de teléfono en esos pechos operados.

-¿Cómo sabes que son operados?

-Oh vamos…-empezó ella, pero entonces debió de advertir la ironía de Natsu y le preguntó lo mismo-. ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

-Oh vamos…-respondió él de igual manera.

Un brillo fugaz destelló en sus ojos marrones y sus labios se curvaron mínimamente.

A Natsu le gustó aquel atisbo de humor y la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo. Aparte de su bonito rostro, su peinado sencillo y su discreto atuendo, se fijó en la delicada forma de sus pechos bajo el vestido de seda. Sus curvas eran tan naturales y perfectas como el resto de su persona.

Muy lentamente tomó un sorbo de su copa.

Sus hombros y brazos parecía fuertes y al mismo tiempo deliciosamente frágiles y esbeltos. Todo su cuerpo estaba proporcionado y su estatura encajaba a la perfección con la de él. Le bastaría con echar ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás para que él la besara.

Y de repente lo invadió un deseo casi incontenible de besarla.

-Parece que tienes mucha experiencia con las mujeres-comentó ella, sin parecer muy complacida por la observación.

Natsu tenía la experiencia suficiente para saber que ahora estaba con una mujer cien por cien femenina. Y que, inconscientemente, era ella quien lo estaba provocando a él…

¿Qué haría si él se inclinara para rozarle los labios con los suyos? ¿Intentaría apartarse si la agarraba por la cintura y tirase de ella para apretarla contra él? ¿Cómo verían las demás personas de la sala el roce de sus cuerpos… como un abrazo casto e inocente o como una invitación a los placeres de la carne?

-Debería darle las gracias a la camarera-dijo ella, esfumándose todo atisbo de sonrisa-. Por recordarme lo ridículo que es todo esto.

A Natsu le costaba creer que se hubiera puesto celosa por una camarera con pechos de silicona.

-Tal vez no haya sido muy atenta contigo, pero tampoco es para ponerse celosa…

Ella movió bruscamente la cabeza y él se dio cuenta de que no estaba celosa. Más bien parecía abatida.

-¿Celosa? En absoluto. Me refiero a que toda esta situación es un disparate. Renuncio. Nadie se va a creer que somos pareja.

¿Por qué tendría alguien que creérselo? Era la pregunta más obvia, pero Natsu le hizo una mucho más interesante.

-¿Por qué no?

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño e hizo un gesto para compararlos a ambos.

-No somos lo que se dice una pareja ideal.

-Somos el resultado de una subasta-le recordó él-. Y eso es todo lo que importa.

-No, no es así-murmuró ella, y una vez más volvió a apartar la mirada, como si hubiera algo más que no quisiera compartir con él.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa exactamente?

-Cualquiera que nos conozca me confundiría con tu secretaria.

Natsu soltó un bufido por la idea de tener una secretaria.

¿Alguien que controlara sus citas? Por favor…

-O con tu higienista dental. Pero nunca con tu novia.

¿Novia? Él nunca había tenido novia.

El propósito de aquella subasta era ofrecer una sola cita, siendo además lo máximo que Natsu podía brindar. Al menos había sido durante los últimos años, desde que le dijo a su padre que renunciaba a su herencia y a sus planes para casarlo y se marchó en busca de su madre y de la otra mitad de su vida.

Pero en vez de objetar nada, siguió intentando averiguar adónde quería llegar Lucy.

-También podrían confundirme con tu mecánico. ¿A quién le importa lo que piensen los demás?

Una carcajada escapó de sus apetitosos labios, y a Natsu le sonó tan sincera, que no pudo evitar reírse él también.

-Claro… Remington Steele arreglando mi furgoneta. Así nos verían los demás.

¿Una furgoneta? Horror.

-¿Quién es Remington Steele?

-Era un personaje de una serie de televisión. A mi madre le encantaba cuando yo era niña-su frente se arrugó en una mueca de concentración-. Espera un momento… Pierce Brosnan es irlandés, ¿verdad?

-Ah, esa serie…-comprendió él-. Sí, es irlandés.

-¡Y también hizo de James Bond!-exclamó ella en tono triunfal-. No estaba tan desencaminada.

Él asintió.

-Pero Sean Connery sigue siendo el mejor.

Ella puso otra mueca de exasperación.

-Bueno… Te resultaría muy fácil ganarte a mi madre-hablaba en voz baja, como si estuviera maquinando algo en su cabeza-. No haría preguntas en cuanto te viera y oyera tu voz.

-¿Nos estamos acercando al tema?

Ella negó con la cabeza, percatándose de que había estado divagando en voz alta.

-No, no. Es una locura y no funcionaría. Nadie que nos viera juntos podría ver lo que esperan ver, teniendo en cuanta las cosas que he dicho de ti.

-¿De mí?

-¡De él!-exclamó, ruborizándose otra vez-. Lo siento… No puedo creer que me haya gastado ese dinero-dijo en voz baja-. Al menos podré deducirlo en mi declaración de la renta-se mordió el labio-. O eso espero.

-De verdad que me encantaría saber de qué estás hablando.

-Vamos-espetó ella-. No solo no encajarías en mi mundo, sino que cualquiera que nos viera se daría cuanta de que no tenemos absolutamente nada en común. Ni los mismos gustos, ni las mismas ideas, ni…-tragó saliva-. Ni siquiera hay química.

En eso se equivocaba. Natsu estaba seguro de ello, igual que sabía que seguiría pensando en esa extraña conversación mucho después de que se hubieran separado. Y que recordaría el eco de aquella risa alegre y desinhibida mientras intentara conciliar el sueño.

Había química. Tanta, que podía sentir como palpitaba entre sus cuerpos y como el deseo latente brotaba en estallidos de luz y calor. No sólo se estaba esforzando por descifrar lo que ella le decía, sino que tenía que reprimirse para no agarrarla y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

-Lucy-levantó una mano y le tocó un mechón de cabellos dorados-. Sí que hay química entre nosotros. No podríamos ni acercarnos a un laboratorio sin provocar una explosión.

No había muchas explosiones en su vida. Había disfrutado del placer en muchas ocasiones, pero hacía años que no deseaba a una mujer a primera vista, simplemente por el placer que prometía la unión de sus cuerpos. Y mucho menos a una que no supiera con quien estaba tratando.

Era evidente que Lucy no tenía ni idea de quién era el hombre al que acababa de comprar.

-Te sigues burlando de mí…-murmuró ella.

-No, nada de eso. Tú también la sientes. Admítelo.

El roce de sus dedos se prolongaba por el resto de sus cuerpos, reverberando con tanta intensidad que era imposible negarlo.

Estaban lo bastante cerca para compartir el mismo aire, para sentir el roce de sus ropas y la tensión que los rodeaba.

Por primera vez desde que llegó a la subasta, empezó a preguntarse si se quedaría en aquel hotel hasta la mañana siguiente. Había cientos de habitaciones esperando a los amantes para sumergirlos en los placeres de la tórrida noche veraniega.

¿Cómo respondería ella a una sugerencia semejante? ¿Saldría despavorida o desistiría de seguir manteniéndolo a raya con su cháchara?

-Lo siento-reconoció ella, abandonando finalmente todo disimulo.

No dijo nada más. Se limitó a observarlo, intentando, al igual que él, descubrir qué estaba pasando allí.

Porque era innegable que estaba pasando algo.

Sus labios temblaban y el pulso le latía frenéticamente en la garganta. Natsu no pudo seguir reprimiéndose. Tenía que saborear aquella boca tan apetitosa y aquella piel de aspecto suave y cremoso.

-Dulce Lucy-murmuró, antes de cubrir la escasa distancia que separaba sus labios.

No intentó presionar ni invadir su boca. Se limitó a saborearla superficialmente, a compartir un aliento fugaz, a aspirar la fragancia que emanaba de sus cabellos… ese delicioso olor a melocotón que se fundía con el suave olor de su piel.

Nada más. Se obligó a romper el contacto y retroceder un paso.

-Ha estado bien-susurró ella.

-Muy bien-corroboró él en voz baja.

Demasiado bien para precipitarse, por mucho que lo deseara.

Las aventuras rápidas no eran nada nuevo para él, pero sabía por experiencia que todo sería mucho mejor si se obligaba a tener paciencia.

Además, no quería ser una de esas parejas que se escabullían de la sala, intercambiaban las llaves de sus habitaciones y se dirigían sigilosamente a los ascensores. Y tampoco quería que ella lo fuera.

Recuperó el control de su cuerpo y carraspeó ligeramente.

-Con eso basta por ahora. Cuando salgamos juntos hablaremos un poco más sobre esta conexión que hay entre nosotros.

-¿Conexión?

-No me hagas volver a demostrártelo.

Ella levantó una mano hasta la oreja y se retorció el pendiente de oro. Fue un acto casto e inocente, y al mismo tiempo increíblemente íntimo y personal.

-¿Lo harías si te lo pidiera por favor?-le preguntó en tono maravillado, mirándole la boca mientras se lamía los labios. El gesto era tan descarado y tentador que Natsu ahogó un gemido.

-Lucy…

-Quiero más-ordenó ella, y se lanzó hacia él con tanta fuerza, que a Natsu no le quedó más remedio que agarrarla para que no cayera al suelo.

El siguiente beso no fue tan dulce y suave. Y mucho menos tan inocente…

Cuando sus bocas se encontraron, ella le pasó la lengua por los labios, exigiéndole que empleara la suya. Él no vaciló ni un instante y sus lenguas se enzarzaron en un baile frenético y salvaje mientras ella le rodeaba los hombros y entrelazaba las manos en su pelo. Natsu no tardó en olvidarse de los demás presentes en la sala y se abandonó a las sensaciones que le provocaba aquel cuerpo tan exquisito y voluptuoso.

Así fue hasta que una carcajada chillona y femenina procedente de un rincón cercano pareció recordarle a Lucy lo que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente, apartó la boca y las manos y se echó hacia atrás.

-Ha estado bien-murmuró él, repitiendo sus mismas palabras.

Ella asintió.

-Muy bien-dijo, y se quedó callada y mirándolo fijamente, como si no supiera que hacer a continuación.

Las habitaciones seguían esperando… y podrían estar en una de ellas en cuestión de minutos.

La tentación era demasiado fuerte.

Pero no. Aquella era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Natsu deseaba a una mujer sin relacionarla con su propia vida, su trabajo, su familia y su pasado.

La deseaba por él mismo. Y por eso estaba dispuesto a esperar, a ignorar el deseo primario que ardía en su cuerpo y que le hacía vibrar de impaciencia.

-Dime dónde te recojo el sábado por la noche.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró boquiabierta, enmudecida por el asombro. Natsu vio que no estaba acostumbrada a una situación semejante y decidió aprovechar la ventaja inicial. No quería discutir si volverían a verse o no. Se verían y no había más que hablar al respecto.

-Ni se te ocurra decirme que no hay química… ni después de lo que acaba de pasar.

Ella dudó un momento y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No, pero…

-No voy a aceptar ninguna negativa.

-Por Dios, eres un mandón insoportable-espetó ella, sacudiéndose la sensual confusión en la que parecía haber estado sumergida.

-En absoluto. En cuanto me conozcas, ya verás que soy encantador-replicó él con una sonrisa chulesca-. Vamos, no te resistas. ¿A qué hora te recojo?

Lucy se cruzó de brazos y Natsu bajó la mirada a su escote.

¿Tenía idea de lo atractiva y sugerente que resultaba?

No, no parecía ser consciente de su propio encanto. Al principio le había parecido bonita, pero ahora le veía tan hermosa que se negaba a dejarla escapar… y el creciente bulto de su entrepierna parecía estar de acuerdo.

Lucy intentó resistirse una última vez, pero pareció cualquier cosa menos convencida.

-Esto no puede salir bien.

-Claro que sí. Tenemos un acuerdo. Yo le he dado mi palabra a la gente que dirige esta subasta y tú has pagado un montón de dinero por conseguir lo que quieres. Si no te gusta lo que te sugiero, puedes proponer tú cualquier otra cosa. Pero vamos a salir juntos, así que ya puedes ir aceptándolo.

Ella dejó escapar un gruñido de disgusto y acabó riéndose.

-De acuerdo. Tú ganas.

Como si hubiera habido alguna duda…

Lucy lo miró fijamente, con un ligero mohín en los labios, como su estuviera calibrando hasta donde podía llegar.

-Puedes recogerme el sábado a las nueve de la mañana. Nuestra cita durará hasta el domingo a las seis de la tarde. Lleva ropa informal, elegante y al menos dos pares de zapatos por si… pisas algo.

Natsu se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Qué…?

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró con expresión desafiante.

-Has dicho que podía elegir, y eso es lo que he hecho. Vamos a pasar el fin de semana en la granja de mis padres-esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa-. Espero que te gusten las familias numerosas… y las vacas.

.

.

.

-No lo hará. Buscará cualquier excusa para librarse-murmuró Lucy mientras Levy y ella salían del hotel y se dirigían a la furgoneta manchada de escupitajos y zumo de manzana que usaba para llevar a los niños al campo. El tipo de vehículo en el que jamás se subiría alguien como Natsu Dragneel.

Levy no pareció oírla.

-¿De verdad son sus ojos tan verdes como en la foto? ¿No usa lentillas de colores?

-¿Has oído algo de lo que te he dicho?-espetó Lucy. Su amiga llevaba haciéndole preguntas sobre el físico de Natsu Dragneel desde que abandonaron la fiesta, y Lucy debía tener cuidado paraa no cometer un desliz y confesarle que la había besado. Dos veces.

No había sido más que un beso, un acto simple y natural. Y sin embargo, los besos de Natsu le habían provocado un revuelo de emociones tan confusas como deliciosas.

Su boca era tan fabulosa como el resto de su persona.

Cualquier mujer con un mínimo de estrógeno en las venas se moriría por degustarlo a fondo.

Pero no creía probable que ella fuera a probar mucho más. No después de haberlo arrinconado para endosarle un fin de semana en la granja de sus padres.

-¿Huele bien? Los hombres como él suelen oler muy bien. No como los actores… quienes solo huelen a café, sudor y tabaco.

Lucy se limitó a responder con un gruñido. El absurdo interrogante de Levy no la ayudaba precisamente a calmar sus nervios.

Aún le costaba creer lo que había pasado. Prácticamente le había ordenado a un desconocido que pasara un fin de semana con otros desconocidos en una granja perdida. Y lo más sorprendente era que él no se había echado a reír en su cara ni había puesto pies en polvorosa. Sí había arqueado las cejas y se había quedado sin habla durante unos segundos. Pero entonces le guiñó uno de sus bonitos ojos verdes… con cierto brillo dorado como aparecían en la foto, y le dio su consentimiento.

-Muy bien-aceptó la tarjeta que ella le ofrecía y le dio las buenas noches.

Así de sencillo.

Una auténtica locura.

-Me dejará plantada.

-¿Su esmoquin estaba hecho a medida?

-Ahora mismo debe de estar buscando un vuelo a Siberia.

-¿Es alto? Parece muy alto.

-En vez de negarse y deja que me preparase durante el resto dela semana para hacerlo yo sola, me tendrá esperando hasta el último momento y entonces me dejará en la estacada. Y yo no tendré tiempo para inventarme una excusa creíble, como que mi novio se ha idode misión secreta a Hungría o algo por el estilo.

-¿Estamos en guerra con Hungría?

-No soporto que te rías de mí-dijo Lucy, fulminándola con la mirada.

Levy sonrió y dejó de provocarla.

-¿Quieres dejarlo de una vez? Te ha dicho que lo hará y cumplirá su palabra. ¿Por qué iba a dejarte plantada?

-No lo sé. Quizá porque no haya estado en una granja en su vida y no sepa que el _filet mignon_ que se tomó para cenar procedía de una vaca.

Levy, vegetariana, se llevó una mano a la boca y simuló tener arcadas.

-Lo siento.

Mientras subían en el ascensor hasta la cuarta planta del aparcamiento, Lucy seguía imaginándose las excusas que Natsu Dragneel se inventaría para no aparecer… por muy sensuales que hubieran sido sus besos y sus palabras al hablar de la química existente entre ambos.

-Debería haberlo seducido para pasar una noche de sexo salvaje y olvidarme de más tonterías.

-¡Eso es!

Lucy miró furiosa a su amiga.

-¿Tan fácil te parezco?

-No, no lo pareces, pero para un hombre así, cariño, hasta la madre del Papa sería fácil.

-Lo he fastidiado todo-murmuró Lucy. No quería comentar a Levy el irresistible atractivo de Natsu Dragneel, porque entonces acabaría hablando de lo bien que besaba. Y aquellos dos besos le pertenecían a ella y a nadie más.

Levy le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Tranquila, Lucy. No parece el tipo de hombre que falte a su palabra.

-A diferencia de Loke.

Los ojos marrones de Levy llamearon de indignación al oír el nombre del ex novio de Lucy.

-No he conocido en persona al hombre de la subasta, pero no permito que lo compares con ese saco de escoria, mentiroso y repugnante que trata a las mujeres como si fueran objetos desechables.

Lucy suspiró con remordimiento y asintió.

-Tienes razón. Natsu parece un hombre decente-un hombre decente e increíblemente guapo… Y además noble y heroico, a juzgar por su biografía. Un paramédico que se dedicaba a salvar vidas, no a intentar destruirlas como Loke había hecho con ella.

Tenía que admitir que no se parecía en nada a ningún hombre que hubiera conocido en su vida.

-No debería sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Puede que me esté metiendo en problemas.

-Seguro que sí. Y ahora cuéntamelo todo sobre él-le ordenó Levy sin el menor sarcasmo.

-Ya lo viste.

-Desde lejos. A las perdedoras no nos permitían entrar en la fiesta-arrugó la nariz-. Maldita jet set.

-Bueno… es alto.

-Eso ya lo sabía, cariño. Quiero detalles más jugosos.

-Lleva un pendiente y le da un aspecto muy sexy-aunque nunca se hubiera imaginado que un pendiente pudiera hacer parecer sexy a un hombre.

Levy se encogió de hombros, en absoluto impresionada. Al fin y al cabo, no leía novelas de amor como ella, por lo que un pendiente no debía evocarle fantasías de piratas con el pelo largo y mirada letal.

-Más.

-Tiene una voz increíble.

-¿Grave y profunda? ¿Una voz que te invita a decirle cosas sucias?

Lucy negó con la cabeza mientras salían del ascensor. La furgoneta estaba aparcada junto al pasillo central, en mitad de la planta oscura y vacía. Lucy se apretó el bolso contra el costado y miró a su alrededor. A pesar de lo que su familia pudiera pensar sobre la falta de seguridad en una ciudad como Chicago, Lucy sabía cómo defenderse. Aferró las llaves con fuerza, dejando los extremos más largos y afilados entre los dedos e imaginó que Levy se estaba armando con el pequeño spray de defensa personal que siempre llevaba consigo.

Menudo par de Ángeles de Charlie… Si un ladrón surgiera de las sombras con un cuchillo, las dos le arrojarían sus bolsos y echarían a correr de vuelta al ascensor. Lo que sin duda sería la opción más sensata.

Pero, ¿y si el agresor quería algo más que un bolso? En ese caso las lleves y el gas eran imprescindibles para vivir en una gran ciudad. Además, le gustaba pensar que era una mujer dura, aunque sólo fuera para evitar que las preocupaciones de su familia la afectaran demasiado. Cuando anunció que se trasladaba a Chicago, después de pasarse cuatro años desplazándose a diario desde la granja a un pequeño y modesto instituto, le habían asegurado robos, atracos, violaciones… casi todo menos acabar mutilada y descuartizada. En los cinco años que llevaba viviendo allí le habían robado el bolso y le habían forzado en dos ocasiones la puerta de su primer apartamento, pero aparte de eso no había sufrido ninguna agresión, salvándose, hasta el momento, de los reproches de su familia en general, y de su madre en particular, por no haberles hecho caso.

A su madre le gustaría Natsu Dragneel… si éste no fallaba a su palabra.

A su padre le gustaría que trabajara en los equipos de salvamento… si no faltaba a su palabra.

Y a sus hermanos les gustaría que fuera grande y fuerte y que fuera aficionado al deporte, aunque los irlandeses fútbol antes que el rugby… si no faltaba a su palabra.

En cuanto al resto de parientes, lo verían como un gran avance desde el chico con el que Lucy había salido en el instituto. Aquella versión moderna de lord Byron, tan sensible, poético y delicado, con quien Lucy había creído que se iba a casa… Puaj.

Natsu Dragneel era un caballero, o al menos eso le decía su instinto, pero no era precisamente poético ni delicado.

-Tierra llamando a Lucy.

-Lo siento-murmuró, llegando a la furgoneta.

-¿Cómo es su voz?

-Tiene acento. Es extraño que el programa no lo mencionara, pero es extranjero.

-Oooh… Q ué sexy. ¿Francés?

-Irlandés.

-¡Mejor todavía! Como James Bond.

Lucy recordó la conversación con Natsu y no pudo evitar reírse.

-No, Bond es inglés. O escocés. Natsu es uno de esos irlandese de pelo rosa y ojos verdes que, cuando hablan, parecn que están dándole un pequeño mordisco a cada palabra que pronuncian.

Levy se quedó boquiabierta.

-Dios mío, chica… ¿has pasado veite minutos con él… o toda la noche? Lo has dicho como si hubiera estado mordiendote a ti.

A Lucy le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensarlo e ignoró el comentario de su amiga. Y siguió ignorandola mientras subían a la furgoneta y salían del aparcamiento en dirección a Lincoln Park.

Pero cuando dejó a Levy en su apartamento, no pudo seguir ignorando la voz que resonaba en su cabeza y que repetía las mismas palabras de Levy. Se había sentido como si Natsu Dragneel le hubiera estado dando mordiscos por todo el cuerpo, arrancándole pequeños pedazos de voluntad, bocados de inseguridad y grandes trozos de resistencia.

-Lo deseo-susurró mientras entraba en su apartamento.

Su gato de cuatro años, Happy, la oyó y acudió rapidamente a saludrla, aunque solo fuera para ver si conseguía algo de comer. Lucy se agachó para acariciarlo y se repitió la misma afirmación.

-Lo deseo.

No sólo lo deseaba para fingir en casa de sus padres, sino también para saciar sus necesidades sexuales. Hacía mucho que no deseaba a nadie de aquella manera, ni siquiera al imbecil de su ex.

No tenía sentido desear a nadie ni confiar en su criterio, teniendo en cuenta cómo había sido su experiencia reciente.

Pero aun asílos muslos le temblaban y el sexo le palpitaba sólo de pensar en los mordiscos de Natsu Dragneel. Sobre todo ahora que sabía lo suaves y cálidos que eran sus labios y los deliciosa que era su lengua.

Era una posibilidad tan descabellada como peligrosa, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si la química de la que había hablado bastaría para prender el deséo físico entre ellos durante el fin de semana.

Y si ella lo permitiría.

Continuará…

…

_**Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo y que caiga algún review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aquí estoy de vuelta, repito, la historia y los personajes no son míos.**_

…..

Capítulo 3

-Propietaria y directora de Babe Daze… Que Dios nos pille confesados. ¡Trabaja en una guardería!

Natsu se quedó momentáneamente aturdido al leer la tarjeta de visita que Lucy Heartfillia le había entregado después de la subasta. En su momento no le había prestado atención, pero ahora, habiendo decidido que no podía esperar hasta el sábado para volver a verla, había recurrido a la tarjeta para averiguar su número de teléfono y había descubierto cómo se ganaba la vida.

Encargada de una guardería…

Natsu tenía una lista de cosas a evitar a toda costa, y los niños pequeños estaban dos puestos por debajo de los maridos celosos y tres pasos por encima de los caniches que se ponían a ladrar como locos cuando alguien se agachaba para acariciarlos.

-Y ella trabaja con niños, nada menos.

Razón de más para llamarla y decirle que se había pasado un poco de la raya al insistir en un fin de semana en una granja, en vez de limitarse a la cena que él le había ofrecido gustosamente y que era el único fin de aquella subasta.

Llamarla para discutir era sólo una excusa, y lo sabía. El verdadero objetivo era llamarla, sin más. Desde que se separaron la noche anterior no había dejado de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

Pero… ¿y los críos?

Por ahí no estaba dispuesto a pasar.

Y sin embargo, a las dos de tarde estaba marcando el número de Lucy Heartfillia. Seguramente los niños estaban durmiendo la siesta a esa hora.

Ojalá.

Cuando Lucy respondió al tercer tono y Natsu oyó los llantos de fondo, supo que se había equivocado en sus suposiciones.

-¿Sí?-preguntó ella, sin aliento y aparentemente irritada-. ¿Diga?

Natsu carraspeó antes de responder.

-Lo siento. Te he pillado en mal momento.

-¿Natsu?-gritó ella, como si se hubiera llevado la sorpresa de su vida-. Quiero decir… ¿Señor Dragneel?

-Natsu, por favor.

-Eres tú… Vaya.

Chillidos, gimoteos, alaridos…

-Creo que debería llamar en otro momento.

-Sí, será mejor. Quiero decir… normalmente no respondo al teléfono en el trabajo, pero resulta que lo tenía en el bolsillo y lo oí sonar… No, cariño.

¿Cariño?

-¿Cómo?

-Lo siento. No te lo decía a ti, sino al pequeño caníbal que está intentando morderme la oreja.

A él sí que le gustaría morderle la oreja. De repente sintió envidia de aquel crío chillón al que Lucy tenía supuestamente en brazos… y no porque él quisiera tener uno. Su hermanastra ya se valía por sí sola para llenar la casa familiar de pequeños Dragneel. Natsu estaba convencido de que su padre estaría dispuesto a sobornar a cualquier futuro marido para que los vástagos llevaran el apellido de la familia.

-No… no esperaba recibir noticias tuyas tan pronto.

-Pensé que debíamos hablar del fin de semana.

Oyó cómo ahogaba un gemido y casi pudo sentir su pánico.

-Te has echado atrás.

Demasiado pesimista para ser tan joven y guapa.

-Pues claro que no. Sólo quería un poco más de información sobre lo que me espera. Aparte de las vacas.

-No tendrás ni que acercarte a las vacas. Ni siquiera a los establos. Apenas tenemos ganado, salvo unos cuantos caballos. ¿Te gusta montar? Oh, y también hay ovejas, pero están en los pastos.

Establos. Ovejas… Natsu había visto tantas en los primeros veintiún años de su vida, que por un momento se preguntó qué lo había llevado a aceptar.

Sus ojos, naturalmente. Sus ojos, y su cuello, y sus cabellos dorados, y sus labios carnosos, y las curvas de su cuerpo, y la sensación que le provocaba tenerla entre sus brazos…

-Oye, por aquí hay mucho jaleo-dijo ella. Parecía que estuviera a punto de soltar el teléfono mientras le murmuraba algo al crío-. ¿Puedes volver a llamarme después de las seis?

-¿Qué te parece si te recojo después de las seis y vamos a tomar algo?

Más gritos y una especie de ronroneo, como una gatita al recibir caricias. No debía de provenir de Lucy, aunque a Natsu no le importaría acariciarla…

Tal y como se había temido, no había podido sacársela de la cabeza en toda la noche. Una y otra vez había intentado evocar su olor, su sabor, cada palabra que habían intercambiado, las curvas que se ocultaban bajo la seda amarilla…

Sí, le encantaría tocarla hasta hacerla ronronear. Cuando y donde a ella más le gustara.

Aquel deseo desmedido por una mujer a la que apenas conocía debería haber bastado para evitarla. La razón lo acuciaba a mantener las distancias hasta que tuviera que cumplir su promesa. Pero en vez de eso allí estaba, con el teléfono en la mano, esperando a que ella aceptara su invitación para verse aquella noche. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan inseguro y vulnerable con una mujer. Jamás se permitía intimar con alguien que no conociera las reglas del juego desde el principio.

Las aventuras pasajeras eran el único tipo de relaciones que entendía. Las verdaderas y permanentes no formaban parte de su vocabulario desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Una relación estable era lo único que podría tener con alguien como Lucy Heartfillia. Pero para él era algo imposible. Normalmente no era tan egoísta como para aprovechar una oportunidad y olvidarse de las consecuencias. Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba deseando hacerlo ahora? ¿Por qué se arriesgaba a hacerle daño a Lucy, o a sí mismo, al implicarse con una mujer normal y atractiva quien nunca podría comprender su forma de ser?

No tenía ni idea. Sólo sabía que no podía resistirse. Estaba tan impaciente por volver a verla que esperó su respuesta con la respiración contenida.

Finalmente, ella volvió a hablar.

-Eso estaría muy bien… vernos para hablar-dudó un momento antes de añadir-: Te puse contra la espada y la pared al pedirte que me acompañaras a la granja de mis padres.

-Cierto.

-Lo siento-dijo, pero enseguida pareció pensárselo mejor-. La verdad es que no, no lo siento. Realmente te necesitaba.

Lo necesitaba… No sólo lo deseaba. Por alguna razón inexplicable, a Natsu se le aceleró el pulso.

Las mujeres lo deseaban. Pero ¿necesitarlo? Aquello sí que era una novedad.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-replicó-. Pero tengo la sensación de que esta noche me lo explicarás todo.

-Desde luego que lo haré. Vamos a quedar en algún sitio, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo dejaré todo bien claro y luego podrás decidir si estás o no dispuesto a acompañarme.

Para muchas mujeres, las normas básicas de seguridad exigían que se citaran en algún sitio en vez de que él fuera a recogerla. Natsu dio su aprobación y esperó a que ella fijara el lugar.

-¿Sabes Lucy? No creo que nada de lo que tengas que decirme pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera las vacas y ovejas.

Estaba más que dispuesto a llegar a donde hiciera falta con tal de explorar la atracción que ardía entre ellos… y averiguar hasta qué punto Lucy lo necesitaba.

-Deberías esperar a escucharme antes de decir eso -le advirtió ella.

-Muy bien. Esta noche podrás decirme dónde me estoy metiendo y seguiremos avanzando a partir de ahí.

Y con un poco de suerte, seguirían avanzando hasta la cama…

Lucy no tenía la menor intención de contarle toda la historia a Natsu Dragneel. Le contaría lo suficiente y le dejaría claro que no podía presentarse en la fiesta de su familia sin un acompañante. Tal vez intentara explicarle la razón, aunque dudaba de que Natsu comprendiera lo grave que era la situación hasta que no hubiera conocido a su familia.

Pero no entraría en detalles sobre su relación con Loke. Era un episodio demasiado humillante y no estaba preparada para hablar de ello.

Por suerte, sólo Levy sabía que Lucy había estado saliendo con el padre de uno de los niños de la guardería… infringiendo la regla que ella misma se había impuesto para no intimar con los clientes.

Lucy sabía por experiencia que las trabajadoras más jóvenes y guapas de las guarderías podían enamorarse muy fácilmente de los padres apuestos y adinerados que de vez en cuando iban a recoger a sus hijos. En la primera guardería de Chicago donde había trabajado, una de sus colegas había acabado en medio de un escándalo de divorcio que casi había arruinado su reputación profesional para siempre. De modo que, cuando Lucy abrió su propio centro tres años atrás, la prohibición de confraternizar con los clientes se convirtió en la norma más importante de su política.

Y sin embargo la había quebrantado.

Que lo hubiera hecho inconscientemente no era ninguna excusa. Debería haber visto más allá del encanto y las mentiras de Loke, quien había resultado muy convincente a la hora de ocultar su vida privada. Su mujer, una enfermera con una apretada agenda laboral, según descubrió más tarde, no había visitado la guardería ni una sola vez. Ni para la entrevista inicial, ni para dejar o recoger a su hijo ni para participar en ninguna de las actividades programadas. Por tanto, a Lucy le había resultado muy fácil creer a Loke cuando le dijo que estaba divorciado y que se encargaba él solo de criar a su precioso hijo de dos años.

Y así fue hasta el mes pasado, seis semanas después de que Loke hubiera empezado a llevar al pequeño a la guardería, cuando su «ex mujer» irrumpió en el despacho de Lucy y la acusó de estar acostándose con su marido.

De todos los momentos de su vida que le gustaría olvidar, aquél era sin duda el peor de todos. Gracias a Dios era tarde y el centro estaba vacío, a excepción de Levy y ella.

El único atisbo de dignidad lo tuvo al negar, con toda sinceridad, que se hubiera acostado con Loke. No fue un gran consuelo, teniendo en cuenta que habían estado saliendo juntos y compartiendo ciertas intimidades. Pero al menos era algo.

-Ya basta-se susurró a sí misma.

Los recuerdos le atronaban en la cabeza. Hizo un esfuerzo por olvidarlos e intentó concentrarse en lo que iba a decirle a Natsu, quien llegaría de un momento a otro. Ella había llegado a las cinco y media. Estaba tan nerviosa por la cita, que había salido más temprano del trabajo, dejando a su ayudante a cargo de cerrarlo todo.

No era propio de ella. Pero tampoco lo era dilapidar sus ahorros en una cita con un desconocido.

-No es sólo una cita-se recordó. La cantidad que había desembolsado merecería la pena si Natsu la ayudaba a ocultarle a su familia la patética verdad sobre su vida amorosa. Y, a ser posible, a que durante unos meses dejaran de recordarle su estado de soltera.

-¿Hablando sola?

Lucy se preguntó cuántos espejos había debido de romper en los últimos siete años para tener tan mala suerte. Levantó la mirada y vio a Natsu Dragneel de pie junto a su mesa. La cita no podría haber comenzado peor… La había sorprendido hablando consigo misma mientras se tomaba una copa de vino en un rincón oscuro del bar.

Y para rematarlo… acababa de darse cuenta de que su uniforme azul de la guardería tenía una mancha de pintura roja en la camisa y algo que parecía saliva seca en la manga.

Lamentable.

-Hola.

-Hola-respondió él con expresión divertida, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Y seguramente seguiría leyéndoselo mientras ella lo miraba de arriba abajo y se preguntaba cómo demonios iba a convencer a nadie de que estaba saliendo con alguien tan arrebatadoramente guapo. Los hombres como Natsu ni siquiera conocían la existencia de lugares como Green Springs, y mucho menos se emparejaban con chicas como ella.

Su aspecto no hacía sino confirmarlo. A pesar de ir con ropa informal, seguía pareciendo demasiado sexy para ella. Llevaba unos vaqueros desteñidos que se ceñían a sus esbeltas caderas y a otros bultos de su cuerpo… como el que Lucy, desde su posición, tenía casi enfrente de sus ojos.

Se removió ligeramente en el banco y al hacerlo cobró conciencia del roce de la madera contra sus nalgas y sus muslos.

Tomó aire lentamente y se obligó a levantar la mirada por encima de la cintura de Natsu. Llevaba una camisa blanca, arremangada y con el cuello desabrochado. Sus antebrazos eran fuertes y musculosos y estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de vello oscuro. Era lógico que estuviera en tan buena forma física, pensó Lucy, si se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo salvando vidas humanas.

Aquella noche parecía la antítesis del hombre elegante y sofisticado al que había conocido en la subasta. Pero su carisma personal, su media sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos revelaban la sensualidad innata que ardía en sus genes. No importaba la ropa que llevase.

Lucy tomó un sorbo de vino mientras él se sentaba frente a ella.

-Discúlpame si te he hecho esperar. No vengo mucho por esta zona cuando estoy en Chicago.

-¿No vives aquí?

-Normalmente no.

Interesante respuesta.

-¿Y dónde vives… normalmente?

Él hizo un gesto con la mano como si quisiera eludir el tema.

-Es difícil de explicar.

-Para un fugitivo huyendo de la justicia, tal vez. Para las personas normales es algo muy fácil de explicar, diría yo.

-No soy exactamente… una persona normal.

Sin duda.

-Pero lo que importa no es mi dirección, ¿verdad? —añadió rápidamente—. Lo que importa es dónde voy a estar el fin de semana.

-Sólo este fin de semana… —murmuró ella sin pensar.

Natsu asintió. El tono de su voz siguió siendo cordial, pero su sonrisa flaqueó un poco.

-Así es, Lucy. Un fin de semana, tan sólo. El lunes me marcharé de Chicago.

Lucy entendía lo que le estaba diciendo y lo que se estaba callando. Al menos no le estaba haciendo promesas vacías. Simplemente le estaba exponiendo las condiciones, todo lo que podía ofrecerle y lo que ella podía esperar de él.

Ni siquiera necesitaba añadir: «lo tomas o lo dejas», porque era obvio que Lucy iba a aceptarlo. Aún no sabía cuánto recibiría, pero al menos conocía las reglas y podía decidir si el fin de semana acabaría en su puerta cuando volvieran de casa de sus padres el domingo por la tarde…

O en su cama, por la noche.

-Lo entiendo-respondió finalmente, obligándose a adoptar una actitud despreocupada ante el acuerdo tácito al que habían llegado-. Sólo durante el fin de semana.

-Muy bien-dijo él, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no parecía sentirse del todo cómodo con la aceptación de Lucy-. Ahora tenemos que decidir cómo vamos a pasarlo.

Lo pasarían representando una farsa, pero no parecía la mejor manera de iniciar una conversación.

-¿Dónde vives?-le preguntó Natsu.

-Tengo un apartamento en Lincoln Park. No muy lejos de la guardería donde trabajo.

-¿Vives sola? ¿Tienes compañeros de piso?

Lucy sabía que estaba intentando sonsacarle más información personal, incluso tanteando su vida amorosa. Pero ella no iba a contarle nada de su pasado.

-Sólo yo y Happy.

La mandíbula de Natsu se puso visiblemente rígida.

-¿Quién es Happy?

-Mi gato-explicó ella con una risita-. Vendrá con nosotros a la granja. Espero que no te importe.

-Soy alérgico.

Oh, no.

-Tranquila, sólo estaba bromeando-se apresuró a aclarar él cuando vio la mueca de pánico de Lucy-. Es muy fácil tomarte el pelo, ¿lo sabías?

-Te advertí de cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias… -le recordó ella, pero no pudo evitar una carcajada. Era un hombre encantador, incluso cuando se burlaba de ella. Divertido, afable, provocador… pero sin perder en ningún momento los modales. Sus bromas resultaban deliciosas con su peculiar acento.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Y ella lo deseaba con una desesperación que nunca había sentido. El deseo que crecía en su interior era tan intenso, que casi la hacía estremecerse.

Ella, Lucy Heartfillia, cuyos hermanos habían puesto precio a la cabeza de cualquier chico que se atreviera a pensar en desvirgarla en el instituto, estaba ardiendo de deseo por el hombre que tenía enfrente. Y las cosas que quería hacer con él sobrepasaban las fantasías más atrevidas de sus antiguos compañeros de clase.

-Quizá debería conocer a Happy antes de meternos juntos en un coche-parecía sugerirlo en serio, a pesar de su maliciosa sonrisa-. Podrías invitarme a tu casa.

Oh, desde luego. Eso sería una idea genial. En cuanto hubiera cerrado la puerta tras él, se inventaría cualquier excusa para quitarse la ropa… que estaba salpicada de ácido o algo así. Y luego buscaría otra razón igualmente convincente para arrojarse desnuda en sus brazos.

Bastaría con decirle la verdad. Se sentía tan atraída por él, que no podía evitarlo.

Demasiado pronto. Lucy nunca actuaba por impulso ni sucumbía a las primeras de cambio a la atracción física. Gracias a ello había salvado su reputación con Loke, y ahora no iba a cuestionar su buen criterio por acostarse con un hombre al que sólo hacía veinticuatro horas que conocía.

Pero, ¿lo haría el domingo? Aún quedaban seis días por delante… Tiempo suficiente para pensarlo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-le preguntó, sin molestarse en responder a la sugerencia de acompañarla a casa.

Él asintió. No intentó insistir en el tema y le pidió una cerveza a la camarera. Una bebida muy apropiada para una boca irlandesa.

Una boca irlandesa muy… apetecible.

Sólo de pensar en los besos de la noche anterior quiso hundirse en el asiento a revivirlos en su cabeza y fantasear con los siguientes.

-Te has quedado muy callada, Lucy-dijo él con voz suave y sedosa.

Ella sacudió bruscamente la cabeza al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando.

-Lo siento.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy transparente?-definitivamente era capaz de leer sus pensamientos-. No creo que tengas ni una pizca de falsedad en ese cuerpo tan bonito…

Lucy hizo caso omiso del placer que se propagaba por su cuerpo no tan bonito y adoptó un aire más fanfarrón, aun sabiendo que resultaría menos creíble que su gato Happy con un patinete.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando.

Él sonrió, pero en ese momento le sirvieron la cerveza y no hizo más comentarios. Dio un largo trago y puso una mueca de desagrado mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa.

-¿No te gusta?

-El sabor se pierde con cada kilómetro que la alejan de Dublin, sobre todo si el camarero la tira demasiado rápido.

-Así que eres de Irlanda… No sólo tienes ascendencia irlandesa.

-Nací en San Francisco. Mi madre es estadounidense, pero después del divorcio mi padre me llevó a Irlanda, siendo yo muy pequeño-su cuerpo pareció ponerse tenso, a pesar de que su tono seguía siendo natural-. Y eso es lo único que voy a contar al respecto.

-Lo siento-se disculpó ella. Sabía reconocer un tema delicado.

Tal vez Natsu también tuviera problemas familiares y no fuera ella la única que procedía de un clan numeroso y tradicional. A veces tenía esa impresión, viendo las reacciones de sus amistades en Chicago. Casi todas se divertían escuchando las historias de su infancia y la trataban como si fuera una especie de refugiada o como si perteneciera a otra época.

Lucy tomó un cacahuete del cuenco que la camarera había dejado en la mesa y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Supongo que querrás saber más sobre el fin de semana.

-Así es.

-Para que puedas decidir si quieres echarte atrás.

-No voy a echarme atrás. Anoche te dije que estaba dispuesto a acompañarte.

-Pero yo creía que querías quedar conmigo para hablar del asunto.

Él alargó el brazo sobre la mesa y le acarició el dorso de la mano con la punta de sus dedos.

-Hemos quedado porque no podía esperar cuatro días más para volver a verte.

Cielos… Eso sí que era hablar claro. Sus palabras alcanzaron el corazón de Lucy, su estómago y otras zonas de su cuerpo… Apretó los muslos bajo la mesa y los juntó con fuerza, sintiendo la costura de sus pantalones.

-Ya que estamos aquí, podrías ilustrarme un poco más-dijo él. Sonrió y apartó la mirada al tiempo que retiraba la mano-. Aunque me parece que puedo imaginarlo.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó ella en tono desafiante.

Él ladeó la cabeza y estuvo pensando unos segundos.

-¿Se trata de una reunión con tus compañeros de instituto y tú eres la última reina del baile que permanece soltera?

Ella puso una mueca.

-Nunca fui la reina del baile-en todo caso, la reina lechera. Pero no quería volver a hablar de las vacas hasta que no fuera absolutamente necesario.

Natsu volvió a probar.

-¿Tu ex novio va a casarse y no quieres ir sola a su boda?

-El único novio que tuve en el pueblo no puede contraer matrimonio legalmente, al menos no en este estado. Aunque él y su… pareja parecen muy felices.

Natsu soltó una carcajada.

-En el instituto buscaba la compañía de los chicos dulces y sensibles… principalmente para rebelarme contra mis hermanos, bestias, pendencieros y obsesionados con el fútbol.

-¿Hermanos? ¿Mayores, menores…?

-Dos mayores, uno menor. Todos igualmente duros de mollera. Ninguna hermana.

-¿Has dicho «fútbol»? Es como una versión descafeinada del rugby, ¿no?

Lucy sonrió. Cada vez estaba más impaciente por presentarles a aquel hombre a sus hermanos.

-Más o menos.

Él resopló con desdén.

-Creo que me hago una idea.

-¿Qué idea?

-Tu idea. Lucy Heartfillia, tan desesperada por conseguir un acompañante para el fin de semana que no le importa comprar uno-levantó las manos y empezó a contar con los dedos-. Eres muy hermosa pero estás soltera. Has tenido pocas relaciones en tu vida, eres de un pueblo pequeño y tienes unos hermanos autoritarios y entrometidos.

El calificativo de «muy hermosa» le gustó, aunque su primer instinto fue negarlo. Era bonita, sí, pero ni mucho menos despampanante.

Fuera como fuera. Natsu no esperó su confirmación y siguió hablando.

-Así que te gastas una fortuna para ir acompañada de un hombre a una reunión familiar. De esa manera tus hermanos no se burlarán de ti, tus padres no se llevarán una decepción y nadie te compadecerá ni te echará nada en cara, como hacían antes de que te fueras. ¿Me equivocó?

Lucy se quedó boquiabierta. Menos mal que no se había metido otro cacahuete en la boca, porque se le habría caído a la mesa.

-¿Cómo demonios…?

-No es una historia muy original, que digamos-dijo él-. Te sorprendería el número de veces que la he oído.

Lucy se preguntó si realmente era tan fácil de leer. ¿La vería solamente como la chica de pueblo con la camisa manchada de saliva y desesperada por complacer a su familia? ¿La volvería a ver alguna vez como la desconocida con el vestido amarillo que se había comprado expresamente para la subasta?

Natsu volvió a leerle el pensamiento y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los brazos en la mesa.

-No.

-¿No qué?

-No empieces con esa tontería de que no podemos pasar por una pareja —tragó saliva y los músculos del cuello se flexionaron visiblemente-. Porque si lo único que hace falta para demostrar que lo somos es atracción física… y deseo… todo tu pueblo se quedará completamente convencido-bajó la mirada a su boca y apretó la mandíbula-. Verán cómo te miro y sabrán lo mucho que te deseo.

Los labios de Lucy se abrieron involuntariamente en busca de oxígeno. De repente le faltaba el aire y el pulso le latía a un ritmo cuatro veces superior al normal.

-Y también verán cómo me deseas tú a mí… Pensarán que somos amantes y que si estamos nerviosos se debe a que nos vemos obligados a comportarnos debidamente delante de tu familia. Pero se imaginarán que nos estaremos arrancando la ropa el uno al otro en cuanto tengamos intimidad.

Lucy ahogó un fuerte gemido. Necesitaba que le arrancara la ropa en aquel momento. Cada vez le resultaba más ceñida e incómoda, y los pezones le rozaban dolorosamente contra el sujetador y la camisa.

-Nadie sospechará nada, Lucy. Te lo garantizo.

Ella también había empezado a inclinarse sobre la mesa, atraída por la fuerza magnética de sus palabras. No podía pensar ni decir nada, y no protestó cuando Natsu levantó la mano y la deslizó entre sus cabellos. La sujetó por la nuca y tiró de ella hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto.

Lucy cerró los ojos mientras sus bocas se abrían. El calor de su lengua contra la suya la hizo estremecerse. Una vez más volvía a estar besando a Natsu en público, sin importarle lo más mínimo que estuvieran rodeados por desconocidos mientras él le introducía la lengua en su boca.

¿A qué mujer podría importarle?

Finalmente, después de que el beso la hubiera dejado sin aliento y sin el menor pudor, Natsu la soltó y se echó hacia atrás para retomar la conversación con toda naturalidad, como si no acabara de sacudir los pilares de su existencia.

-Y ahora, ni se te ocurra intentar convencerte de lo contrario-dijo, apartando la mirada y tomando otro trago de cerveza.

Lucy vio cómo una gota se derramaba del vaso y se dio cuenta de que él tampoco tenía todo el control. Simplemente se le daba mejor que a ella ocultar sus reacciones.

-No te vale la excusa de que no hacemos buena pareja-añadió después de dejar la cerveza-. Y no hay nada malo en querer hacer algo para que tu familia te deje en paz… sobre todo porque tu vida no es asunto suyo. Así que deja de angustiarte por nada.

-Puede que tengas razón-admitió ella, aunque seguía aturdida por el beso y sus palabras.

Volvió a inclinarse hacia él, intentando cubrir el espacio que él había dejado. Mantuvo los brazos a un centímetro de los suyos, lo bastante cerca para sentir el calor de su piel, pero no tanto como para no poder concentrarse en lo que debía hacer.

Pero después de haberle dicho aquellas cosas, haberla besado y… haber dejado de besarla, se merecía que al menos le pagara con la misma moneda. Tal vez no fuera mucho, pero quizá Natsu pudiera sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, aunque no lo reconociera.

-¿Cuánto me he acercado?

Él, no sabía, pero ella había estado extremadamente cerca de agarrarlo y empezar a hacerlo encima de la mesa.

Natsu se rió suavemente, tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre.

-Me refiero a mi descripción del fin de semana.

-Has dado en el clavo-reconoció ella-. Pero no es una reunión familiar. Es la fiesta para celebrar el treinta y cinco aniversario de mis padres.

-Eso es mucho tiempo.

-Son muy felices juntos y son unos padres maravillosos, aunque un poco anticuados y muy protectores… ¿Y los tuyos?-le preguntó con curiosidad.

La amarga risa de Natsu le dijo que había metido la pata con su pregunta. De todos modos le dio una vaga respuesta, lo que sólo sirvió para avivar aún más su curiosidad.

-Mis padres no duraron juntos ni treinta y cinco meses.

Se quedó callado, dando por zanjado el tema de sus padres, y Lucy decidió contarle un poco más sobre los suyos.

-Cuando he dicho que mis padres son muy protectores me he quedado corta. Cuando me vine a vivir a Chicago me vaticinaron toda clase de desgracias, desde la violación hasta el asesinato.

-El típico miedo a la gran ciudad, ¿eh?

-Y que lo digas. Les gustaba verme como una chica desgraciada y solitaria y siempre estaban intentando emparejarme, con la esperanza de que me quedara en el pueblo para siempre.

-Yo soy el hombre que buscan-le dijo él con una pícara sonrisa.

Desde luego que sí, pensó ella.

El aire que separaba sus antebrazos chisporroteaba con el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos, pero Lucy consiguió aguantar el tiempo suficiente para contarle el resto de detalles sobre el inminente fin de semana.

Salvo los detalles de Loke. Antes perdería otros cinco mil dólares que confesarle a aquel hombre lo idiota y romántica que había sido. Sobre todo porque, en las semanas que habían estado saliendo, Loke no le había hecho sentir ni una sola vez lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

-Creo que podemos conseguirlo-dijo él cuando ella acabó de hablar-. Convenceremos a tu familia para que desistan de encontrarte pareja… siempre que tú y yo sigamos emparejados.

Lucy se lamió los labios y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. El calor que ardía en ellos le confirmaba que lo había dicho intencionadamente.

Y también le demostraba que sabía muy bien lo que le estaba haciendo… Le estaba llenando la cabeza de fantasías eróticas, noches calurosas, cuerpos empapados en sudor y pasión desenfrenada bajo las estrellas.

La estaba haciendo preguntarse, y tal vez a él también, si la farsa que se disponían a representar podría ser más convincente si se conocían de verdad el uno al otro antes del viaje… en el plano físico.

-Bueno, pues ya está todo aclarado-dijo él, demostrando una vez más que era un caballero al no insistir en el tema… o bien que tenía más fuerza de voluntad que un santo-. El sábado iremos a la granja de tus padres. Pasaremos la tarde con ellos y por la noche iremos al pueblo para la fiesta en… ¿cómo has dicho que se llamaba el local?

-Elks Lodge.

-Eso es… Y luego pasaremos la noche juntos y volveremos a Chicago el domingo por la tarde.

«Pasaremos la noche juntos». Oh, Señor… Otra vez volvió a invadirla una oleada de calor líquido, endureciéndole los pezones y empapándole las braguitas.

Si aquel hombre iba a seducirla, ojalá lo hiciera de una vez y ella pudiera comprobar si le resultaba fácil aceptar cuando sólo había pasado un día desde que se conocían.

La misma vocecita que la había acuciado a marcharse de casa a pesar de las protestas de sus padres le dio su aprobación.

Lucy se irguió en el banco e intentó mantener un tono tranquilo y relajado.

-Pasaremos la noche juntos sólo porque dormiremos bajo el mismo techo. Yo estaré mucho más cerca de ese techo que tú, porque mi habitación está en la tercera planta y tú te alojarás en la habitación de invitados en la planta baja, tan lejos de mí como mi padre pueda asegurarse para evitar un mambo nocturno.

Natsu se echó a reír.

-¿Un mambo nocturno? ¿Te refieres a… sexo?

-Eso es.

-¿Significa eso que no quieres bailar el mambo conmigo?

Pero ¿qué clase de sádico era aquel hombre? ¿Cómo se le ocurría plantearle esas cosas tan abiertamente?

La mayoría de los hombres se decantarían por una de dos opciones… o bien le dirían que la deseaban sin perder más tiempo, y así poder interpretar con más realismo el papel de novios, o bien evitarían el asunto como si de una plaga se tratase, con la esperanza de retomar la cuestión a lo largo del fin de semana y entonces sugerir un poco de diversión en el granero.

Lucy no había pensado en una tercera opción. Que, a pesar de lo que Natsu le había dicho, no estuviera interesado sexualmente en ella. Pero sabía que tal cosa era imposible. La atracción que ardía entre ellos era innegable.

-¿Lucy? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Natsu la estaba mirando, serio y expectante.

No estaba jugando. Sólo le estaba exponiendo las cosas tal cual eran… y deseando que ella hiciera lo mismo. Y a pesar de todo, Lucy tenía que admitir que le gustaba ese rasgo de Natsu.

Le gustaba mucho. Después de sufrir las mentiras de Loke, encontrarse con un hombre honesto y sincero suponía una estimulante novedad.

-No voy a negar la atracción-murmuró finalmente, fascinada por el matiz dorado de sus ojos a la tenue luz del bar.

Él siguió mirándola fijamente, sin decir nada, mientras pasaba la punta del dedo por el borde del vaso. Tenía unas manos muy elegantes, fuertes pero no callosas y estropeadas como las de los hombres de su pueblo. La idea de que usara aquellas manos con ella le provocó otra sacudida en el asiento.

Sería muy fácil, demasiado fácil, decirle que quería acostarse con él. Podrían estar en su casa en cuarenta minutos y en su cama tres minutos después. No había duda de que sería una noche increíble. No había más que ver las caricias de su dedo en el vaso para corroborarlo.

Una parte de ella la acuciaba a hacerlo. Se lo merecía después de la pesadilla que había vivido con Loke. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de aquella oportunidad mientras pudiera aprovecharla?

Pero otra parte, la que no podía sobreponerse a la culpa y a la humillación, jamás le permitiría cometer una imprudencia semejante… otra vez.

Al menos no estaba casado. Si lo estuviera, no habría podido participar en una subasta de solteros. Pero aparte de eso no sabía casi nada de él, ni siquiera dónde vivía realmente. Y de ninguna manera iba a acostarse con un desconocido, por muy irresistible que fuera.

Él seguía esperando su respuesta, de modo que decidió ser lo más sincera posible y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí, me gustaría acostarme contigo.

La mano de Natsu se detuvo sobre el vaso, pero no dijo nada. Parecía intuir que ella tenía algo más que decir.

-Pero no voy a hacerlo. Apenas te conozco y yo no me acuesto con desconocidos.

Él esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y cuándo se supone que dejaremos de ser desconocidos? ¿En la segunda cita? ¿En la tercera?

Hombres… Eran todos iguales, y sin embargo, Lucy se sintió halagada por su determinación. Ocultó su regocijo y fingió que lo pensaba.

-Mmm… en la tercera, por lo menos.

Él asintió y movió el dedo índice en el aire, como si estuviera haciendo cálculos.

-La tercera va justo después de la segunda-dijo ella en tono irónico.

-Ya lo sé, _céadsearc_. Sólo estoy intentando averiguar si podremos tener tres citas desde hoy hasta el sábado.

-Sólo estamos a martes-dijo ella. No sabía si reírse o si sucumbir a los estremecimientos de placer que le provocaba el empeño de Natsu.

-¿Y anoche? La copa que nos tomamos juntos cuenta como cita.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió dulcemente.

-Yo no tomé ninguna copa, ¿recuerdas? La camarera pechugona no me ofreció nada.

Natsu frunció el ceño.

-Cierto.

-Además, no me parece que una simple copa pueda considerarse una cita-estaba disfrutando mucho torturándolo de aquella manera.

Él pareció darse cuenta de sus intenciones y la miró con expresión preocupada.

-Esta sí que cuenta, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, no sé… no es exactamente una cena.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Natsu se giró y avisó a la camarera.

-¿Puedes traernos lo primero que tengáis en el menú?

La mujer frunció el ceño.

-No tenemos menú. Sólo aperitivos.

-Lástima-murmuró Lucy, intentando no sonreír.

-Entonces trae uno de cada-le pidió Natsu a la camarera, y volvió a girarse hacia Lucy-. Es la hora de cenar, y aunque sólo nos sirvan galletas saladas y bocaditos de queso voy a considerar como cena cualquier cosa que te lleves a la boca.

Bajó la mirada a sus labios y a Lucy se le ocurrieron unas cuantas cosas que le gustaría llevarse a la boca. Empezando por su lengua y acabando con otras partes que quedaban ocultas bajo la mesa.

-De acuerdo-concedió. La diversión había dejado paso al deseo-. Esta es la primera cita.

Él asintió y levantó el vaso en un brindis.

-Magnífico. Ya sólo quedan dos.

Ella también levantó su copa de vino y miró a Sean por encima del borde. Quería comprobar si podría soportar un poco de sufrimiento, así como lo infligía.

-Pero me temo que mañana por la noche estoy ocupada… Y el viernes tengo que trabajar hasta muy tarde.

-Entonces el jueves-dijo él, repentinamente serio-. Deja que te invite a una cena íntima como ofrecí en la subasta.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo-insistió ella-. Te he puesto en un compromiso con lo del fin de semana. No espero que además me lleves a cenar por ahí.

-Quiero hacerlo-alargó el brazo y le cubrió la mano con la suya-. Aunque sólo sea por volver a verte con ese vestido amarillo…

Lucy miró sus manos sobre la mesa de madera, apreciando la suavidad de su piel, la elegancia de sus dedos, la perfecta manicura de las uñas, el reloj de aspecto carísimo… ¿Cómo podía permitírselo con su sueldo de paramédico? Era un misterio, así como su imagen de príncipe rico y extranjero. A juzgar por las cosas que le había dicho de su familia, era probable que fuese una familia adinerada y que Natsu hubiera optado por alejarse de ellos para seguir su propio camino. Igual que había hecho ella.

Entonces se miró la camisa del uniforme manchada de saliva y pintura, y suspiró. Cuánto le gustaría dejar de ser una chica pueblerina que cuidaba a los hijos de los ricos y convertirse en la compañera de aquel hombre tan irresistible y sensual.

-Di que sí-la animó él-. Por favor, Lucy. Yo he accedido a acompañarte todo el fin de semana. Lo menos que puedes hacer es cenar conmigo.

La idea de arreglarse e ir a algún sitio especial con Natsu sonaba muy tentadora. Sobre todo cuando Natsu se la ofrecía con aquel tono tan íntimo y sexy que la iba despojando de sus defensas.

-Vamos.

-Está bien-aceptó ella finalmente, y se preguntó si tendría tiempo para ir a comprar otro vestido-. El jueves.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, la camarera les llevó los aperitivos a la mesa. Lucy se llevó una quesadilla a la boca y la saboreó con deleite mientras veía la amplia sonrisa de Natsu. Ahora era oficial. Pero aún se resistía a dejar de provocarlo…

-¿Natsu?-murmuró al zamparse la quesadilla.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te das cuenta de que si ésta es la primera cita y el jueves tenemos la segunda… la tercera será en la granja, cuando estemos rodeados por toda mi familia?

Natsu abrió la boca y la cerró rápidamente. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, ligeramente abatido, y agarró su cerveza mientras farfullaba algo incomprensible. Pero entonces vio el brillo en los ojos de Lucy.

-Maldita bruja…

-Eh, no lo pagues conmigo.

-¿Hasta que hora trabajas el viernes?

-Hasta muy tarde-respondió ella sin apartar la mirada-. Estaré en la guardería rodeada por un montón de críos chillones.

Esa vez pudo oír con toda claridad la palabrota que escupió Natsu.

Continuará…

…

_**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y como ya dije en el anterior se agradece que caiga algún review.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo…**_

_**Quería agradecer también a:**_

_**-meili-kun**_

_**-Mori Summer**_

_**-Itzmateo69**_

_**-MaruSchzimmy**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por haber comentado, me ha hecho mucha ilusión, nos leemos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos.**_

….

Capítulo 4

-Papá vio tu foto en la página web del periódico de Chicago. ¿Sobornaste a los periodistas para que publicaran tu foto en las páginas de sociedad y así poder sacarlo de sus casillas?

La hermana menor de Natsu ni siquiera lo había saludado cuando él respondió a su llamada el jueves por la tarde. Había ido directa al grano, con un tono de regocijo en la voz.

-Hola a ti también, Wendy.

-¿Una subasta de solteros para recaudar fondos? Parecía que iba a atragantarse con las galletas del desayuno.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó Natsu, preocupado a su pesar. El viejo era un cascarrabias, pero no era razón para desearle nada malo. Lo único que Natsu quería era hacerle ver que, aunque hubiera dejado embarazada a su madre y luego la hubiera sobornado para que no se entrometiera en la vida de Natsu, no era el dueño de su hijo. Ni de su mente, ni de su cuerpo ni de su alma.

-Sí, muy bien… aunque no deja de despotricar y maldecir por toda la casa, preguntándose por qué no abandonas tu vida de playboy y vuelves a casa para ocupar el lugar que te corresponde, según sus propias palabras.

-Eso no va a suceder-dijo Natsu. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se sentó en la enorme cama de matrimonio que dominaba la elegante suite del hotel-. Ya debería haberse convencido después de todo este tiempo.

-Oh, seguro que ya se ha convencido… Te echa terriblemente de menos, pero es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

De eso no cabía la menor duda. Su padre era de la vieja escuela y jamás reconocería una derrota.

Natsu lo sabía muy bien, después de haberse criado en la finca familiar de County Wicklow, donde la tradición era tan sólida como los muros de piedra. El aire de la casa estaba cargado con una historia de doscientos años y con el peso de una sofocante responsabilidad que siempre había abrumado a Natsu.

Pero hasta que no cumplió veintiún años y descubrió hasta qué punto podía ser exigente el viejo no se dio cuenta de que tenía que marcharse. En aquel cumpleaños su padre le comunicó que había concertado su matrimonio. El padre de Natsu y un viejo amigo habían preparado una unión entre sus hijos antes incluso de que éstos hubieran dados sus primeros pasos, como un par de señores feudales en la Edad Media.

A Natsu aún le costaba creérselo.

-¿Crees que habrá aprendido la lección?-le preguntó Wendy, esperanzada-. Cumpliré veintiuno en otoño, y el hermano menor de Lissana sigue soltero.

Lissana era la chica con la Sean habría tenido que casarse para cumplir con la voluntad de su padre. Según había oído, se había casado unos años antes y vivía felizmente en Galway.

-Elfman era un abusón cuando éramos niños. A papá jamás se le ocurriría…

-Desde luego que no-corroboró Natsu-. Puede que sea incapaz de admitir que se equivocó conmigo, pero no es tan tonto como para cometer el mismo error contigo.

O al menos eso esperaba Natsu.

-Pero si lo hace… ¿Puedo irme contigo?

Natsu no tenía sitio en su vida para una chica de veintiún años. Ni siquiera tenía una residencia fija, sino unos cuantos apartamentos en distintas ciudades donde se alojaba temporalmente. Lo último que podría ofrecer era estabilidad, y tampoco creía que pudiera hacer feliz a Wendy. Él se había marchado de casa porque estaba desesperado, pero a su hermana menor le encantaba montar a caballo y salir con sus amigas en Wicklow.

No obstante, jamás la abandonaría si estuviera en problemas.

-No creo que sea necesario llegar a ese extremo, pero naturalmente podrás venirte conmigo si la ocasión lo requiere, Wendy.

Pero no sería necesario. La gente aprendía de sus errores, y su padre no se arriesgaría a perder también a Wendy. Bastante drama le había supuesto que Natsu le dijera lo que podía hacer con el horroroso anillo de compromiso, justo antes de marcharse de casa.

En los años siguientes su padre había probado todo tipo de tácticas para conseguir que Natsu acatara su voluntad. Amenazas, faroles, ataques ficticios al corazón… Incluso había pagado para publicar la noticia del compromiso en los periódicos, con la esperanza de avergonzar a Natsu y hacerlo regresar.

Pero Natsu no cedió. Contaba con un pequeño fondo fiduciario que su padre no podía tocar, y aunque no era ninguna fortuna sí le bastó para empezar una nueva vida. Y ésa había sido precisamente su intención. Quería ver mundo, explorarlo todo, vivir todo tipo de experiencias…

Y encontrar a su madre.

Aquél había sido el mayor temor de su padre, y paradójicamente, lo único que logró suavizar la actitud de Natsu hacia él. Cuando finalmente la encontró, comprendió la verdad. Al oír la terrible historia de labios de su madre, cómo había sido una drogadicta y un peligro para todos los que la rodeaban, se dio cuenta de que su padre había hecho lo correcto al separarlo de ella.

Algún día se lo diría cara a cara… si alguna vez volvía a verlo. Lo cual no parecía muy probable en un futuro cercano, viendo cómo iban las cosas.

-Podría irme ahora-le dijo Wendy. Me encanta tu apartamento.

-Casi nunca estoy allí, cariño-repuso Natsu amablemente. No quería herir sus sentimientos, pero la sugerencia le hacía estremecerse-. Te sentirías muy desgraciada en la ciudad.

Wendy había visto su apartamento de Londres, pero no sabía que tenía uno en París y otro en Nueva York. Aquello suscitaría muchos interrogantes sobre su costoso estilo de vida, y Natsu no estaba dispuesto a dar explicaciones al respecto.

Ahora vivía muy bien, pero no siempre había sido rico. Al principio sólo le guiaba la determinación por ser independiente y no volver a casa, y Wendy lo sabía.

Le había bastado con llevar una vida austera y no despilfarrar el dinero para no necesitar la ayuda económica de su padre, por lo que las amenazas y los chantajes habían resultado tan inútiles como cualquier posible remordimiento o sentido de la responsabilidad familiar. Si le debía algo a los huesos de seis generaciones de Dragneel que descansaban en el panteón familiar, que se lo dijeran personalmente. Hasta entonces, no le debía nada a nadie y no habría nada que le hiciera volver.

Salvo un supuesto problema de salud.

Un año después de haberse marchado de casa, recibió la noticia de que su padre había sufrido un ataque al corazón. Se disponía a subirse a un avión para volver a Irlanda, cuando su hermana lo llamó y le reveló que todo era una farsa y que en casa lo estaba esperando la fiesta de compromiso.

Aquélla fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Que su padre hubiera fingido estar al borde de la muerte sólo para intentar salirse con la suya acabó por convencer a Natsu de que tenía que poner toda la distancia posible entre ambos.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Ciudad a ciudad. Trabajo a trabajo. Mujer a mujer.

Empezando por Singapur.

En su largo periplo descubrió que tenía otras habilidades además de entretener a mujeres adineradas. También superó la obsesión por escandalizar a su padre. Si al viejo le interesaba saber la verdad, no le costaría nada descubrirla en los diarios económicos de medio mundo. Natsu era un hombre de negocios codiciado por muchos empresarios y magnates para negociar y conseguir lucrativos acuerdos internacionales.

Que el viejo pensara si quería que su hijo se había prostituido para hacerse rico. Natsu sabía que no era cierto, y ya no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pudieran pensar los demás.

-¿Por cuánto te has vendido?-le preguntó Wendy.

-Cinco mil.

Wendy ahogó un grito.

-¿Cinco mil dólares?

-En Chicago no se paga con euros, hermanita.

La risa desdeñosa de su hermana le indicó que no estaba sorprendida porque la cantidad le pareciera alta, sino más bien porque fuera tan baja.

-Estás perdiendo facultades… Seguramente esa mujer no sabía por quién estaba pujando, señor Misterioso.

-Sí, ése soy yo… James Bond-sonrió al pensar en su primera conversación con Lucy.

-Yo estaba pensando más bien en Austin Powers-se burló Wendy, pero sin el menor atisbo de malicia. Tan sólo una pizca de curiosidad.

Su hermana no sabía mucho sobre su vida, y Natsu quería que así siguiera siendo.

Por suerte, su padre no parecía darse cuenta de que Natsu quería proteger a Wendy de la verdad. Aquel chantaje sí podría haber funcionado, y por ello Natsu le había pedido a Wendy que mantuviera en secreto sus llamadas telefónicas, la correspondencia y los encuentros ocasionales fuera de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?-le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Rica, desgraciada y bebiendo martinis al mediodía. ¿Y la tuya?

-Pobre, feliz y sobria-«al fin», añadió para sí mismo.

-Está visto que el dinero no da la felicidad.

Natsu se echó a reír.

-No, pero no creo que aguantases un solo día sin tu tarjeta de crédito-en ese aspecto, su hermana era igual que su madrastra.

Todo lo contrario a la madre de Natsu. En su día se dejó comprar para salir de la vida de su hijo, pero ahora no aceptaría ni un solo penique que Natsu le ofreciera y vivía felizmente en San Francisco como una artista muerta de hambre.

Una lección para ser tenida en cuenta.

Siguieron charlando unos minutos más, y cuando Natsu colgó y miró la hora, le agradeció mentalmente a Wendy que le hubiese llamado. Al menos había conseguido distraerle durante un buen rato.

Pero ¿cómo pasaría el resto del día, cuando lo único que deseaba era volver a ver a Lucy? El día anterior lo había pasado de una reunión a otra. Negocios financieros únicamente, nada de relaciones sociales. Había muchas mujeres deseosas de compartir con él algo más que un informe de ventas, pero Natsu sólo estaba interesado en la rubia hermosa y sensual que lo había comprado para el fin de semana. La mujer a la que aún tendría que esperar unas horas para ver.

Miró a su alrededor y de repente deseó haberse alojado en otro hotel. Su habitación era impecable y estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito, pero se le antojaba demasiado fría e impersonal.

Y aquello le hizo pensar en el sexo. Sexo frenético y salvaje. Había ido a Chicago siguiendo un impulso, después de haber estado allí poco después de Año Nuevo. En aquella ocasión lo había invitado un amigo al que conoció en Japón. Gray había querido ofrecerle a su novia la fantasía sexual que muchas mujeres anhelaban pero que muy pocas llegaban a cumplir.

Una noche con dos hombres.

Natsu había accedido, aunque con algunas reglas establecidas de antemano. Habían llegado muy lejos, pero no hasta el final… lo cual, sospechaba, fue un gran alivio para Gray.

La noche había sido increíblemente erótica y placentera, pero por nada del mundo Natsu podría compartir a una mujer a la que amara con otro hombre. Ni siquiera para satisfacer las fantasías que ella pudiera albergar.

Él no compartía. Punto. Y la simple idea de ver a otro hombre poniéndole las manos encima a Lucy hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

-Estás desvariando, tío-se murmuró a sí mismo mientras se incorporaba en la cama-. Apenas la conoces.

No se explicaba por qué su nombre y su rostro lo asaltaban de improviso ni por qué le provocaban una reacción semejante. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le gustase. Aquella clase de reacción insinuaba una especie de enamoramiento o vínculo emocional, y su interés era meramente físico.

«Retírate», le susurró una vocecilla en su cabeza. Sería lo más sensato, antes de que el deseo se le escapara de las manos. No podía dejarla plantada el fin de semana, pero ¿y aquella noche?

Miró la hora. Eran más de las cuatro. Si iba a verla, debería ir preparándose. Y si no…

No sabía qué hacer. Pero en cualquier caso no tenía tiempo que perder, de modo que se metió en la ducha e intentó que el agua caliente lo ayudara a pensar con claridad.

¿Una segunda cita o no?

La pregunta le recordó la conversación que mantuvieron en el bar, cómo ella le había hecho sudar para conseguir una segunda cita. Y con suerte, una tercera. Era una mujer realmente encantadora.

Los recuerdos de su risa, de su sonrisa y de su cuerpo le habían llenado la cabeza desde entonces. Pero ahora lo que más recordaba era su olor. Aquella suave y deliciosa fragancia a melocotón. No sabía si era su champú, una loción corporal o un perfume. Sólo sabía que cada vez que pensaba en su olor quería saborearla a fondo, como una fruta madura y jugosa.

El cuarto de baño sería un buen lugar para empezar a hacer todas las cosas que quería hacer con ella. Le encantaría tener a Lucy delante de él en la ducha, bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Se colocaría detrás de ella, apretaría el pecho contra su espalda y el sexo contra su bonito trasero. Sus cuerpos estarían húmedos y resbaladizos por el jabón. La tensión acuciaría a Natsu a penetrarla por detrás, pero él se obligaría a esperar y proceder con calma y lentitud.

Se enjabonaría las manos y empezaría a hacer lo mismo con ella. Suavemente, delicadamente, prestando una atención íntima y especial a su cuello y sus hermosos pechos…

Deslizaría una pierna entre las suyas, separándole los muslos para exponer su sexo al chorro de agua. Y entonces emplearía sus manos para avivar el placer líquido de la ducha. La acariciaría a conciencia con sus dedos y su aliento y le susurraría palabras prohibidas para llevar su excitación hasta el límite.

-Sí…-gimió con fuerza al darse cuenta de que él ya estaba excitado. Su cuerpo había reaccionado a los pensamientos y al tacto de su mano mientras se lavaba.

De ninguna manera perdería la oportunidad de verla aquella noche. Necesitaba desesperadamente aquella segunda cita para llegar a la tercera.

Las imágenes de Lucy lo invadían sin tregua. La imaginaba con la cabeza hacia atrás, perdida en el placer que él le daba. Sus pechos turgentes apuntando a su boca… Su mano bajando hasta su miembro, rodeándolo, acariciándolo hasta volverlo loco…

Una vez más volvió a evocar el olor a melocotón. Apoyó un brazo en la pared de azulejos y apretó el puño, imaginando cómo los músculos de Lucy se contraían alrededor de su sexo y lo exprimían hasta vaciarlo de pensamientos y sensaciones. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Un rugido de calor le recorrió las venas y un largo gemido de placer acompañó la eyaculación.

Por ahora era suficiente. Pero no podía ni compararse a lo que le aguardaba cuando hiciera el amor con Lucy Heartfillia.

Y para ello, tenía que acudir a la segunda cita.

.

.

.

Lucy no necesitó ir de tiendas para buscar un vestido. No era una fanática de la ropa ni de la moda, y muy rara vez tenía ocasión de ponerse algo elegante. Pero sucumbía a las compras cada vez que se topaba con unas rebajas o con un vestido negro de fiesta a precio de saldo.

Se había olvidado de los vestidos que había almacenado al fondo de su armario durante los últimos años. No sólo de color negro, también rojos y azul marino… Todos con la etiqueta de compra todavía colgando.

Pero Lucy no se decidió por ninguno de ellos. Porque tenía un problema. No sabía si Natsu iba a llevarla a un sitio lo bastante elegante. Por lo que había descubierto hasta el momento, bastaría con unos vaqueros y una gorra de béisbol.

-Eres un cúmulo de contradicciones-murmuró, mirando la foto de Natsu en el folleto de la subasta.

Lo había recogido de la furgoneta al volver a casa del trabajo, entre los objetos habituales que llenaban el salpicadero del vehículo… botellas vacías, un sonajero, un biberón, una manta… Esperaba encontrar el nombre del restaurante donde el soltero invitaría a cenar a su compradora, y así poder decidir qué ropa ponerse. Pero cuando leyó el párrafo que acompañaba la foto de Sean se quedó tan desconcertada que tuvo que volver a leerlo.

-«Un partido de béisbol en Wrigley… Unas cervezas en un pub».

No se parecía en nada a la clase de cena que ella se había imaginado. Natsu había mencionado expresamente su vestido amarillo, y hasta el más bruto de los hombres, que no era el caso, sabía que una mujer no se ponía un vestido como aquél para ver un partido de béisbol.

Happy levantó la cabeza desde el sofá, donde estaba despatarrado en su posición favorita y no precisamente felina, para ver si le estaba hablando a él. Era extraño que le hiciera el menor caso a Lucy, a menos que tuviera comida.

-Sigue durmiendo-le dijo ella-. O mejor todavía, ve a mi habitación y quédate allí para que no molestes a Natsu.

Happy la ignoró, como siempre. No se podía decir que fuera un animal muy amistoso. Cuando su hermano Jed había ido a visitarla, el gato se orinó sobre sus zapatos.

Lucy se estremeció de horror al pensar que pudiera hacerlo lo mismo con Natsu, de modo que agarró a su indolente mascota y se lo llevó al dormitorio junto al folleto. No podía dejar de mirar la foto, ni podía creerse que fuera a tener una cita con aquel hombre tan atractivo.

Siguiendo un impulso típico de su adolescencia, arrancó la página de Natsu del programa para conservarla. Por un momento temió que acabara escribiendo «Natsu ama a Lucy» y dibujando corazones alrededor de su rostro, igual que hacía con las fotos de sus ídolos cuando tenía doce años. Pero enseguida se echó a reír de sí misma y se dio cuenta de que apenas le quedaba tiempo para arreglarse.

Rápidamente se duchó, se maquilló y se dejó el pelo suelto como siempre. Pero seguía sin resolver la cuestión de la ropa. Y cuando oyó unos golpes en la puerta de su apartamento a las siete en punto, aún estaba en ropa interior y con una bata corta de color azul.

Al abrir y ver a Natsu con un impecable traje oscuro a medida, supo que tendría que haberse puesto un vestido.

-Santo Cielo… ¿pretendes matarme aquí mismo?-exclamó él, mirándola de arriba abajo desde la puerta.

Sus ojos se entornaron al contemplar el profundo escote de la bata y el cinturón ceñido a la cintura. El deseo que despedía su mirada era casi palpable, como una ola de agua caliente.

-Pidamos una pizza-murmuró él-. Será nuestra segunda cita y volveré dentro de una hora para la tercera.

Una pizza no era el tipo de comida que podría relacionarse con un hombre así. Al menos aquella noche. Llevaba su largo pelo rosa recogido en una coleta y estaba recién afeitado. La chaqueta realzaba sus anchos hombros y los vivos colores de la corbata le daban un toque alegre y desenfadado. Sus pantalones parecían hechos a medida y Lucy juraría que sus zapatos eran italianos.

¿Y un hombre así trabajaba en los equipos de rescate? Por su aspecto podría aparecer en cualquier revista o en cualquier película de Hollywood, interpretando a un intrépido conductor de ambulancia…

Tenía que saber dónde trabajaba realmente. Pero fuera lo que fuera, la pizza no parecía lo más apropiado. El caviar, tal vez… aunque Lucy nunca lo había probado ni tenía intención de hacerlo.

-¿O es que has cambiado de opinión sobre el requisito de la tercera cita?-preguntó él con expresión esperanzada mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Lucy cerró tras él y lo miró, conteniendo el deseo de ponerse de puntillas y morderle el pendiente dorado de la oreja.

-No sabía qué ropa ponerme-admitió.

La voz le temblaba y seguía con la mirada fija en el pendiente de oro. Estaba segura de que, si lo mordía, acabaría desnuda y tumbada de espaldas en cuestión de segundos.

«Muérdelo».

-Por favor, dime que no eres una de esas mujeres…

-¿Esas mujeres?

-Ya sabes… una de esas mujeres que se pasan una hora probándose toda la ropa de su armario y preguntando la opinión de su acompañante mientras éste se arma de paciencia-la miró con un brillo de picardía en los ojos-. Aunque si quieres mi opinión sobre lo que lleves debajo del vestido, estaré encantado de dártela.

Mmm… Tentador. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que llevaba un conjunto de lencería color melocotón que le añadía un cálido resplandor a su piel.

«Olvídalo. Tienes que andarte con cuidado, ¿recuerdas? Puedes esperar hasta la tercera cita».

La mujer que había sufrido un reciente desengaño amoroso sabía reconocer la voz de su conciencia cuando tenía razón.

Una mujer que llevaba un año sin tener un amante y que ahora se encontraba frente al hombre más sexy que había visto en su vida.

Un hombre que, por desgracia, sólo estaría con ella aquel fin de semana. Después, se marcharía y volvería a… donde fuera. Saldría de su vida tan rápidamente como había entrado.

La idea le resultó muy dolorosa y la removió por dentro, allí donde ningún desconocido debería afectarla.

«Hazlo. Aprovecha la oportunidad mientras puedas».

La tentación era demasiado fuerte. Y de no haber sido por su reciente experiencia con Loke, tal vez habría cedido al impulso.

-Creo que me las podré arreglar yo sola. Estaré lista enseguida y podremos irnos.

Él no le estaba prestando atención. Había bajado la mirada, y su mandíbula encajada y hombros rígidos insinuaban que la imagen le estaba afectando profundamente.

Lucy también bajó la mirada y supo por qué. Ella tal vez hubiera dicho que tenían que marcharse, pero sus manos no habían captado el mensaje. Porque había dejado de aferrar los bordes de la bata y la prenda se había abierto desde los pechos hasta el nudo aflojado en la cintura, revelando el sujetador y una gran porción de piel desnuda.

-Melocotón-susurró él-. Mi nuevo color favorito…

La estaba mirando con un deseo tan descarado e intenso, que Lucy no sabía si arrojarse a sus brazos o echarse hacia atrás.

No estaba acostumbrada a provocar aquel tipo de reacción masculina. Ella, Lucy Heartfillia, la modesta cuidadora de niños, nunca había visto un deseo semejante ardiendo en los ojos de un hombre. Y por muy excitante que fuera, también la hacía estremecerse de temor. Porque todas sus protestas y reparos estaban a punto de volatilizarse en el aire cargado de tensión sexual.

-Tengo que probarte-dijo él.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Cruzó la escasa distancia que los separaba y fue directamente a por la boca de Lucy. En cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto empezó a saquearla con su lengua voraz e imparable. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y ladeó la cabeza para recibir todo su calor, su fuerza y su pasión salvaje.

Las grandes manos de Natsu le abrieron completamente la bata y sus dedos empezaron a recorrerle la piel, bajando por el vientre y deslizándose alrededor de sus caderas. Tiró de ella contra él y Lucy sintió el durísimo bulto de su erección.

El deseo la embriagaba. El sexo le palpitaba enardecidamente, y la necesidad por saciar su lujuria era tan desesperada, que la dejaba sin aliento y sin fuerza en las piernas.

-Natsu-gimió contra su boca pegada.

Él apartó sus labios y fue besándola, lamiéndola y mordisqueándola por la mandíbula y el cuello. Cada roce de sus labios y dientes le provocaba una violenta convulsión por todo el cuerpo.

-No he dejado de soñar con melocotones-dijo él mientras seguía besándola. La empujó suavemente hacia atrás hasta que las piernas de Lucy chocaron con el borde del sofá, y entonces la hizo descender sobre uno de los brazos-. Vamos a comprobar lo dulce que eres…

Lucy no podía ni pensar en rechazarlo. Quería sentir su boca por cada palmo de su cuerpo.

-Hazlo, por favor-le rogó en un agónico susurro mientras retorcía el torso para que la bata se deslizara por sus hombros. La quitó de en medio y llevó las manos hasta el pelo de Natsu, entrelazando los dedos en sus negros mechones.

Natsu se inclinó para besarla entre los pechos y aspiró profundamente, como si quiera empaparse de su olor. A Lucy se le puso la piel de gallina y los pezones se le endurecieron contra el encaje del sujetador. Natsu se dio cuenta y frotó su mejilla contra una de las puntas mientras acariciaba la otra con el dedo.

Lucy se arqueó al recibir sus caricias. Deseaba mucho más que un roce tan ligero. Pero Natsu siguió torturándola y jugando con sus pezones a través del sujetador, hasta que Lucy no pudo seguir aguantando y cayó de espaldas en el sofá.

-¿Adónde vas sin mí?-preguntó él, riendo, mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella.

-A ninguna parte-respondió ella con una voz cargada de deseo e insinuación.

-No sé, cariño-repuso él mientras empezaba a lamerle la piel ultrasensible bajo los pechos-. La verdad… me gustaría ver hasta dónde puedes llegar.

Y nada más decirlo se dispuso a descubrirlo. Muy lentamente, le retiró el tirante del sujetador mientras iba besando cada palmo de piel expuesta. Lucy era un manojo de nervios. Se moría por sentir la boca de Natsu en su pezón… y se deshizo en un grito de placer cuando finalmente la recibió.

Natsu la saboreó y chupó ávidamente mientras le descubría el otro pezón y usaba los dedos para provocarle unas sensaciones tan deliciosas como su boca.

Finalmente, Natsu se desplazó hacia el vientre, le lamió brevemente el ombligo y siguió descendiendo hasta que sus labios tocaron el elástico de las bragas. Su cálido aliento impregnó la tela y la pegó a los pliegues carnosos de su sexo.

Estaban alcanzando el punto de no retorno.

O seguramente ya lo habían pasado, porque Lucy necesitaba desesperadamente que Natsu le arrancara las bragas y la penetrara con el mismo ímpetu que un muerto de hambre delante de un banquete.

Pero en vez de eso, Natsu la sorprendió al volver a subir hasta su boca y deslizar la mano en sus cabellos.

-Segunda cita… Segunda base, ¿no?

Lucy dejó escapar una temblorosa espiración.

-No recuerdo las bases… pero creo que superamos la segunda y estábamos llegando a la tercera.

-Soy irlandés. ¿Qué sé yo de béisbol?

Volvió a besarla, con tanta delicadeza que Lucy temió que estuviera a punto de retirarse y acabar con aquel interludio erótico. Una parte de ella quería bendecirlo por tener la fuerza necesaria para respetarla… cuando ni ella misma podía hacerlo, pero otra parte quería agarrarlo por el pelo y no soltarlo hasta que la llevara al orgasmo.

-Lucy-murmuró él mientras se erguía-. No he venido aquí para hacerle cambiar de idea… Deja que te invite a cenar y respetemos nuestro acuerdo-la agarró de la mano-. Pero vete preparando… Porque cuando volvamos aquí el domingo después de nuestra tercera cita, en casa de tus padres, no me marcharé hasta pasadas… muchas horas.

Ni la sonrisa letal que acompañó su promesa pudo sofocar el dolor que palpitaba entre los muslos de Lucy, pero al menos alivió momentáneamente la inquietud que la había invadido al darse cuenta de que el placer se iba a acabar.

No soportaba pensar lo que pasaría después del domingo. Adónde se iría Natsu, y si volvería a saber de él…

-Ahora vete a vestirte.

-De acuerdo-dijo Lucy, y dejó que tirase de ella para levantarla. La mirada de Natsu se posó en sus pechos desnudos, y las llamas que despedían sus ojos casi la hicieron volver al sofá. Pero él agarró su bata y se la tendió.

Maldición…

-Ya sé lo que voy a ponerme-susurró ella mientras se colocaba el sujetador en su sitio y se envolvía con la bata-. Sólo tardaré un minuto-añadió con una sonrisa forzada, confiando en poder camuflar su excitación.

Natsu arqueó las cejas.

-Entonces… ¿lo de abrirme la puerta en bata no era necesario?

-Oh, claro que era necesario-respondió ella por encima del hombro mientras atravesaba el salón-. No sabía si ibas a llevarme a un restaurante elegante o al pub que ofrecías en el folleto de la subasta. Tenía que esperar a ver cómo ibas vestido para estar segura.

-¿Qué folleto?-preguntó él.

Pero Lucy no se giró para responderle. Le estaba costando un enorme esfuerzo contenerse y apartarse de él, y no le quedaban fuerzas para mantener ninguna charla por superficial que fuera. Se encerró en su habitación y se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta para intentar recuperar el aliento.

Le costó más de un minuto, pero finalmente consiguió que sus pulsaciones volvieran al ritmo normal. Sin perder más tiempo, se cepilló el pelo y se retocó el maquillaje, aplicándose un poco más de sombra de ojos. Para un partido de béisbol, el beige claro habría estado bien, pero un restaurante exigía algo más sofisticado. Al menos, todo lo sofisticado que pudiera conseguir en sesenta segundos.

Por último, se puso el vestido rojo. Normalmente prefería colores más suaves y primaverales, pero aquella noche quería destacar entre todas las demás mujeres como una fulgurante llama roja. Una mujer deslumbrante y portentosa, digna de acompañar a un hombre tan apuesto como Natsu.

Al pensar en el desconcierto de Natsu cuando le preguntó por el folleto, agarró la página que había arrancado del mismo. El comentario que había hecho sobre el béisbol, afirmando no tener ni idea del juego, le hizo preguntarse a Lucy por qué le ofrecía a su futura compradora un partido de los Cubs. No tenía ningún sentido.

Algo no encajaba. Lucy decidió que se lo preguntaría durante la cena y dobló cuidadosamente la página para meterla en su bolso.

Cuando volvió al salón, cinco minutos después de haberse marchado, el pulso le latía con normalidad, se había cambiado de ropa y tenías las bragas completamente secas.

Aunque no lo estarían por mucho tiempo…

-Muy bien, ya es…-empezó a decir, pero la voz se le apagó al ver que Natsu sostenía un bulto en los brazos.

Era Happy. Y estaba ronroneando…

-¿Lo has drogado?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar-. ¿Como en la película Algo pasa con Mary? Nunca lo había estado tan dócil.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? Le encantan los mimos-dijo él, rascando al gato bajo la barbilla. Happy frotó su peluda cabeza contra aquellas manos tan expertas.

Tal vez no fuera tan sorprendente que Happy sucumbiera a las caricias de Natsu. Sus manos podrían hacer ronronear a cualquier mujer… ¿por qué no a un gato?

-Suelta mucho pelo-le advirtió, intentando apartar el recuerdo de aquellas manos en su cuerpo-. Te va a poner la ropa perdida.

Natsu dejó al gato en el sofá y empezó a sacudirse los pelos del traje, impecable hasta unos minutos antes. Pero Lucy se acercó y le apartó las manos para hacerlo ella.

De repente la asaltó una extraña sensación. Parecían una pareja normal que se disponían a salir como hacían todas las parejas.

Y era una sensación deliciosamente íntima.

-Así está mejor-dijo al apartarse-. Parece que ya estamos listos.

Natsu la miró de arriba abajo.

-No sabía que las mujeres pudieran arreglarse tan rápido.

-No debería ser así. Al fin y al cabo, no visto ropa como ésta todos los días. Pero sí tengo experiencia de sobra para cambiarme de camisa por otra que no esté manchada de potitos o guisantes.

-Gajes del oficio-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Pero es agradable hacer algo diferente. Ahora, al menos, si mi madre me pregunta si me has llevado a algún sitio especial, podré decirle que sí.

La sonrisa de Natsu se esfumó, y Lucy se arrepintió de haberle recordado cómo se habían conocido y cuál era el fin de todo aquello. Demasiado para una pareja normal. Había sido muy bonito fingir que lo eran, pero… no lo eran.

Tal vez fuera mejor recordarlo. Tuvieran o no una tercera cita, con todo lo que ello implicaba, aquella relación ficticia no tenía ningún futuro. ¿Cómo iba a tenerlo? Lucy no sabía casi nada de aquel hombre. No sabía dónde vivía, dónde trabajaba ni adónde se iría después del fin de semana. Lo único que sabía era cuánto le gustaba a ella.

«¿Y no basta con eso?», le preguntó su vocecita interior. Una aventura con un hombre apuesto e interesante sería lo que el doctor Amor le recetaría después del fiasco de Loke.

Una receta a tener en cuenta, desde luego.

-¿Le has dicho a tu familia que tienes un nuevo novio?

Lucy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se preguntó si Natsu había reconocido el sentimiento de culpa en sus ojos. Rápidamente recorrió el apartamento con la mirada, buscando algo que delatara una relación reciente. No se imaginaba qué prueba podría haber, ya que Loke había estado muy pocas veces en su casa.

-Deben de pensar que es alguien muy especial si vas a llevarlo a casa para un evento familiar.

Naturalmente. No estaba sospechando de ella. Tan sólo le estaba formulando una pregunta lógica.

-Oh… sí.

-¿Y tengo algún nombre?-preguntó él en tono resignado-. Por favor, dime que no me has puesto un nombre ridículo como Pierce o Todd.

-Loke-susurró ella.

-Puaj…

-No les he dado ningún detalle sobre tu aspecto, personalidad, edad ni nada de nada-añadió ella rápidamente-. Lo único que saben… eh… lo único que creen es que he estado saliendo con alguien.

Y menos mal que así era. El hecho de que no le hubiera contado a su familia nada sobre Loke, ni siquiera que tenía un hijo, podría ser la prueba de que, en el fondo, Lucy siempre había sabido que algo no marchaba bien en su relación. Y ese mismo instinto tal vez había sido lo que le impidió acostarse con él.

-Debería haberlo imaginado después de oírte decir tantas cosas sin sentido en la subasta.

Lucy se había olvidado por completo de las cosas que había dicho cuando conoció a Natsu.

-Bueno, supongo que podremos hacer algo, pero… ¿por qué demonios has escogido un nombre tan cursi y afeminado? ¿Es que te has propuesto que tus hermanos se sigan burlando de ti o qué?

Ella se mordió el labio para no reír. Le encantaría ver la cara de Loke si oyera lo que un hombre tan varonil decía de su nombre.

No, en realidad no quería ver su cara. No quería volver a verlo ni volver a pensar en él, ni siquiera recordar que una vez se permitió creer que estaba enamorándose de aquel tipejo.

Pertenecía al pasado. El futuro permanecía incierto. Pero el presente era Natsu y solamente Natsu.

-Fue sólo un desliz-admitió, tanto para sí misma como para él-. Un simple error que debo olvidar.

Empezando por ese mismo instante.

Continuará…

…..

_**¿Qué tal?¿Merece esta humilde servidora algun comentario?**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios, me ayudan mucho a seguir subiendo esta historia con emoción:**_

_**-meli-kun**_

_**-Little Luce **_

_**-Mori Summer **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO COMENTARIO. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Buenaaaas, ni los personajes son míos, ni la historia tampoco**_

_**Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado en este tiempo, me fui de vacaciones y pensé que podría actualizar en ese tiempo o por lo menos avisar de que no podría hacerlo, pero me fue imposible, así que sin más dilación os presento este nuevo capítulo.**_

….

Capítulo 5

En aquella visita a Chicago, Natsu había recurrido a los taxis para desplazarse por la ciudad. Pero para ofrecerle a Lucy el paquete completo de una cita romántica había alquilado una limusina. Cuando salieron del apartamento de Lucy y ella vio el largo y reluciente vehículo negro aparcado junto a la acera, sus ojos se abrieron como platos en una expresión de sorpresa y deleite.

-Gracias-murmuró mientras él la llevaba hacia la puerta, donde estaba esperando el chófer-. Te ha debido de costar una fortuna… No tenías por qué hacerlo.

Natsu podía permitirse cualquier gasto, pero no se lo dijo. Lucy no le había preguntado por su trabajo ni cómo se ganaba la vida, y él quería mantenerlo en secreto un poco más.

-¿Cómo que no? Te gastaste mucho dinero en la subasta…

-Para el fin de semana-aclaró ella mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de cuero y le hacía sitio a su lado. Al sentarse junto a ella Natsu le rozó la pierna con la suya y tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartar la mirada. Apenas la oyó mientras ella seguía hablando-. Y ya me estás compensando demasiado al ayudarme con mi familia-hizo un gesto con la mano para abarcar el interior del vehículo-. Te has pasado un poco con todo esto.

Él sonrió con picardía.

-¿Quieres decir que prefieres volver a tu casa y ofrecerme una pizza para nuestra segunda cita?

Ella se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

-De eso nada.

De camino al restaurante Lucy estuvo examinando hasta el último detalle de la limusina. Le echó un vistazo al minibar y golpeó con la uña el borde de una copa de cristal. Lo único que le faltó fue abrir el techo corredizo y asomarse por el hueco, pero por lo demás pareció disfrutar del trayecto como una cría. Sin duda era la primera vez que se subía a una limusina.

Él tampoco las usaba mucho. Normalmente prefería moverse en taxi por las ciudades que visitaba o en sus propios coches cuando estaba en casa. Pero le resultaba muy divertido observar el entusiasmo de Lucy. Después de haber visto su modesto apartamento, su sencillo vestuario, sus joyas baratas y sus orígenes humildes, sospechaba que no disfrutaba de muchos lujos.

Para él sería un placer concederle esos lujos. Y se alegraba de poder hacerlo.

No siempre había sido así.

Él había crecido en una familia rica, y aunque a su padre no le gustaba mimar en exceso a su hijo y heredero nunca le había faltado de nada. Pero todo cambió cuando se hizo independiente. No llegó a verse en la indigencia, pero el dinero que su abuelo paterno le había dejado no le duró eternamente. Lo alargó todo lo posible, viviendo en hostales baratos y yendo de un lado para otro con una mochila al hombro mientras pensaba qué quería hacer con su vida, pero llegó un momento en el que tuvo que buscar otros ingresos para salir adelante. Entonces descubrió su verdadero potencial con las personas y con los negocios, y rápidamente empezó a ganar dinero a raudales.

Nunca más volvió a mirar atrás.

-¿Adónde vamos?-le preguntó Lucy.

Natsu le dijo el nombre del restaurante, y no le sorprendió que ella jamás lo hubiese oído. Al fin y al cabo, no la estaba llevando a uno de los locales típicos de la ciudad, sino a un selecto restaurante situado en lo alto de un rascacielos privado. Natsu lo había descubierto en su última visita a Chicago y sabía que su ambiente, su emplazamiento cerca del agua y su exquisita comida eran perfectos para aquella ocasión.

La única pega era que no estaba muy lejos de casa de Lucy, por lo que no podrían disfrutar mucho tiempo de la intimidad que proporcionaba la limusina. De modo que ni siquiera se planteó sugerirle a Lucy la posibilidad de tener sexo en el interior del lujoso vehículo.

Aún estaban en la segunda cita…

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto-dijo ella cuando se hundió finalmente en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Sus largas pestañas rozaron sus pómulos marcados, y Natsu volvió a sentir el impulso de besarle los párpados y seguir hasta la sien y el delicado lóbulo de la oreja.

Pero se contuvo. Tenían toda una velada por delante y luego les esperaba un fin de semana con su familia. Tenía que controlarse y reprimir el deseo que llevaba acosándolo desde que vio a Lucy por primera vez el lunes por la noche. Para ser un hombre acostumbrado a tomarse las cosas con calma, que anticipaba y saboreaba con deleite los placeres de la vida, aquel deseo desmedido lo estaba volviendo loco.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante. Natsu le dio una propina al maître por conseguirle la mesa deseada. Estaba situada en un rincón apartado junto al gran ventanal con vistas al lago, cuya superficie verde y cristalina relucía bajo los últimos rayos del sol estival.

-Precioso-murmuró ella.

Ella era preciosa, pensó él. Aunque la vista tampoco estaba nada mal.

-Se te pierde la mirada en el horizonte-siguió ella-. Cuesta creer que el océano sea mayor que este lago. Aunque tampoco puedo saberlo con certeza.

Natsu arqueó una ceja con escepticismo.

-¿Quieres decir que nunca…?

-Nunca he visto el mar-concluyó ella-. Pero tengo intención de hacerlo. Quiero ver todos los mares del mundo.

¿Incluso el Ártico?, estuvo tentado de preguntarle jocosamente Natsu. Pero se abstuvo de hacerlo por la firme determinación que había percibido en su voz. Aquella mujer tan dulce y delicada tenía una voluntad inquebrantable, y ya había demostrado hasta dónde podía llegar para conseguir lo que quería… como un fin de semana con él.

Aun así, la idea de que nunca hubiera viajado hasta la costa de su propio país le desconcertó bastante. Tal vez porque él procedía de un país, Irlanda, que podía recorrerse de un extremo a otro en un solo día.

O tal vez porque le costaba ver a Lucy en ese mundo. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella mujer valiente y decidida procediera de una familia tan cerrada?

Aún estaba sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar cuando el camarero les llevó el vino que había pedido. Mientras llevaba a cabo el típico ritual de la cata se percató de que Lucy lo estaba mirando atentamente y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Natsu cuando volvieron a quedarse solos.

-Nada-respondió ella-. Es sólo que… no sé cómo acabará este fin de semana.

-¿Te preocupa porque somos unos desconocidos y tenemos que fingir que mantenemos una relación íntima?

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Lucy y Natsu supo que estaba pensando en lo que habían hecho en su apartamento.

-Tenemos una relación íntima-siguió él. Aunque no lo suficientemente íntima para su gusto-. Pero es verdad que apenas nos conocemos.

-Y eres muy diferente.

-A tu familia, querrás decir.

Ella asintió.

-¿Insinúas que no soy el tipo de hombre al que tus padres estén deseando conocer?

-Olvida lo que he dicho-dijo ella-. Les causarás muy buena impresión. Aunque no seas exactamente lo que yo esperaba.

-¿Y qué esperabas?

Ella tomó un sorbo de vino y arqueó las cejas en una mueca de aprobación.

-Para empezar, no esperaba a un irlandés. A juzgar por la información, esperaba encontrarme con un chico decente de clase obrera que creció enganchado a la serie Urgencias y que decidió convertirse en paramédico.

-¿En… qué?

-En paramédico-repitió ella, mirándolo a los ojos con expresión interrogativa-. Eso es lo que eres, ¿no? O a lo mejor me he equivocado con el término. ¿Eres técnico sanitario en emergencias?

-Lucy, me temo que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando.

Ella dudó un momento, como si estuviera asegurándose de que la confusión de Natsu era sincera, y entonces sacó un papel doblado del bolso.

-Agarré esto antes de salir de casa. Tenía el presentimiento de que había algo extraño en todo esto. Léelo por ti mismo-le dijo, empujando la hoja hacia él-. No dice nada de que seas irlandés… sólo que pertenecías a un equipo de socorro.

Natsu agarró la hoja, la leyó atentamente y sacudió la cabeza absolutamente perplejo. Las palabras que acompañaban su foto no tenían el menor sentido.

-Este no soy yo.

-Claro que lo eres-insistió ella.

-Me refiero a la descripción. Yo no soy ese hombre-frunció el ceño, incapaz de comprender qué significaba todo aquello-. Envié la información correcta sobre mí, diciendo que era…-¿cómo se había descrito?-. Un hombre de negocios que viajaba mucho y no sé qué más.

Los ojos de Annie se abrieron como platos. Le arrancó la hoja de las manos y volvió a leer las palabras que aparecían bajo la foto del soltero número diecinueve.

-¡Ajá! ¿Es… esto lo que escribiste?

Natsu leyó el párrafo que le indicaba. «Hombre de negocios europeo. Curtido y experimentado. Le gusta viajar, las mujeres y los juegos». Sí, aquello le sonaba más familiar. No había querido describirse como «acompañante de pago para mujeres ricas», ni tampoco «asesor de empresas internacionales para negocios difíciles», de modo que había optado por exagerar un poco y emplear las palabras que pudieran atraer a sus potenciales postoras.

-Sí, eso es. Parece que alguien se confundió al maquetar el folleto-sonrió al ver la foto que acompañaba su información-. Me pregunto si a ese tal Jake le habrá gustado que lo confundan conmigo…

-Esperemos que la mujer que se gastó veinticinco mil dólares no estuviera buscando a un hombre con acento.

Natsu guardó silencio un momento y entonces se echó a reír al pensar en las mujeres que habían apostado tan fuertemente por el paramédico de aspecto sencillo. ¿Sería posible que la errónea información que lo describía, la información personal de Natsu, hubiera llevado la puja a una cifra tan exorbitante?

De ser así, se compadecía por el otro soltero. El pobre iba a pasar un mal rato teniendo que darle explicaciones a la mujer que se había gastado una fortuna para disfrutar de la compañía de un ejecutivo viajero y sofisticado.

Natsu, en cambio, no tenía esas preocupaciones. Las razones por las que Lucy había pujado por él ya se las había expuesto con toda claridad, lo cual suponía una refrescante y sincera novedad, teniendo en cuenta cómo habían sido sus relaciones con las mujeres durante los últimos años.

-Bueno… ya no me siento tan mal por haber sido vendido por una cantidad inferior.

Lucy tomó otro sorbo de vino. Sus bonitos ojos marrones relucían a la tenue luz del local. El sol se había ocultado y las velas sumían el interior del restaurante en un ambiente íntimo y acogedor. El trémulo resplandor de las llamas arrancaba reflejos dorados en los rubios y largos cabellos de Lucy y realzaba la suavidad de su mandíbula y su esbelto cuello. Irradiaba una sensualidad y una feminidad exquisitas por todos los poros de su piel. Cada palmo de sus rasgos estaba perfectamente definido, y Natsu estaba tan cerca de poseerla que casi podía saborearla.

Melocotones…

-¿Sabes?-dijo ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos eróticos-. No puedo evitar preguntarme qué habría pasado si el folleto no hubiese estado equivocado.

-Yo también me lo pregunto.

-Tu foto me atrajo nada más verla. Pero si hubiera leído tu biografía verdadera, tal vez habría intentado pujar por cualquiera de los otros… los tipos heroicos y decentes.

-¿Estás diciendo que no soy un tipo decente?-le preguntó, fingiendo estar ofendido. Ella ahogó un gemido de vergüenza y él se echó a reír para hacerle ver que no hablaba en serio-. Tranquila, sé lo que quieres decir.

La mirada furiosa de Lucy le recordó lo poco que toleraba las burlas.

-Un hombre que trabajara en un equipo de socorro habría ganado muchos puntos en mi familia. Nunca me habría imaginado que un hombre de negocios, amante de las mujeres y los viajes, pudiera formar pareja con la encargada de una guardería, con la nariz llena de pecas y originaria de Green Springs, Illinois.

Natsu no dijo nada, sabiendo que Lucy no estaba buscando sus halagos. Estaba siendo tan abierta y sincera como siempre.

Y él no podía ser menos.

-Qué gran pérdida hubiera sido-murmuró con toda la sinceridad posible.

Ella se lamió los labios y se quedó callada, como si estuviera repitiéndose las palabras de Natsu en su cabeza… y también las que no había dicho, como que estaba muy contento de haberla conocido, de que ella lo hubiera elegido y que se moría de ganas por ver qué pasaría a continuación.

Todos esos pensamientos resonaban en la cabeza de Natsu. Tácitos, implícitos, innegables…

-Me alegra que nos hayamos conocido, Natsu-susurró ella finalmente.

-Yo también-corroboró él, y alargó la mano para acariciarle los dedos y entrelazarlos con los suyos sobre el mantel blanco-. Quienquiera que se equivocara con la información del folleto me hizo un tremendo favor.

-Creo que a mí también me lo hizo-dijo ella. Mantuvo su mano derecha pegada a la de Natsu, pero con la izquierda levantó la copa de vino en un brindis-. Por la persona que hizo tan mal su trabajo.

Natsu no dudó un instante en levantar su copa.

-Por ella.

.

.

.

A las tres de la tarde del viernes. Natsu supo que no podría esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para volver a ver a Lucy. Tal vez si fueran a pasar el fin de semana en un hotelito romántico podría armarse de paciencia. Pero la idea de estar rodeados por una familia entrometida y muy protectora, sin poder disfrutar de un momento a solas durante dos días, le restaba bastante atractivo a la escapada.

Lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo con ella, sobre todo después de haber disfrutado tanto de su compañía la noche anterior. Le encantaba oír su risa y ver el brillo de sus ojos al sonreír, el entusiasmo que se reflejaba en su rostro cuando probaba algo nuevo, como el paseo en limusina o el caviar que él le había convencido para que probase. El paseo que dieron después de cenar por la orilla del lago para ver las estrellas puso punto y final a una de las veladas más agradables que Natsu había pasado en aquella ciudad.

Había disfrutado de su compañía, de acuerdo. Pero tenía que admitir que, después de haberla tenido en sus brazos antes de cenar y haberla vuelto a besar cuando la acompañó a su puerta, se moría de ganas por hacer el amor con ella. Y lo haría.

La haría suya, saciaría el deseo que lo consumía por dentro y seguiría su camino. Tenía muchos lugares a los que ir, muchos trabajos que culminar, y de ninguna manera podía quedarse en Chicago después del fin de semana.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué la idea de abandonarla tan pronto le retorcía las entrañas? No lo sabía, pero sí sabía que no podía permanecer en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo. No podía entablar un vínculo personal que durase más que unas pocas semanas como mucho.

Pero antes de irse necesitaba poseerla.

Aquella certeza acuciaba aún más su deseo por verla. No quería malgastar el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Y otra masturbación solitaria en la ducha no lo ayudaría a saciar su deseo salvaje por Lucy.

Tenía que hacer algo. Lo que fuera. El recuerdo de sus pechos desnudos apuntándolo desde el sofá, de su cuerpo vibrando por recibir sus caricias, no lo dejaba en paz.

Tenía que verla.

Pero ella trabajaba aquella noche. Tendría que esperar.

-Maldita sea-masculló. Nunca se le había dado bien esperar.

Finalmente desistió de fingir que podía esperar y llamó al móvil de Lucy. Tenía una buena excusa para hacerlo. Después de la conversación que mantuvieron en la cena, había empezado a pensar en el calvario que lo aguardaba. Lucy decía que su familia habría recibido con los brazos abiertos a un hombre de clase trabajadora e integrante de algún equipo de socorro, y Natsu no hacía más que darle vueltas a la farsa que iban a representar delante de la familia.

Al principio le había parecido algo muy simple. Pero ahora se sentía abrumado por semejante perspectiva. Tal vez porque ahora conocía lo bastante a Lucy como para saber cuánto significaba todo aquello para ella. Y porque ya le gustaba lo suficiente como para querer que todo saliera bien.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, no quería que todo se fastidiara. Y eso significaba que tenían que preparar bien el montaje. Si habían estado saliendo durante meses, él debería saber al menos el segundo nombre de Lucy y cómo le gustaba el café. En una relación normal, Natsu conocería las posturas favoritas de su pareja para hacer el amor y también sus zonas más erógenas. Pero eso tal vez fuera demasiado para un fin de semana con los padres de ella.

El teléfono sonó y sonó, pero Lucy no respondió. Le había dicho que muy rara vez atendía el teléfono cuando estaba en el trabajo, de modo que Natsu esperó hasta las seis, pensando que para entonces ya volvería a tener el móvil encendido. Pero nada.

A las ocho seguía sin responder y Natsu empezó a preocuparse. Lucy le había dicho que aquella noche estaría rodeada de críos, pero él no la había tomado en serio. Las guarderías no estaban abiertas por la noche. Seguramente tendría que asistir a alguna reunión o resolver algún papeleo, pero eso no era motivo para no responder al teléfono.

De repente resonaron en sus oídos los comentarios que Lucy había hecho sobre las predicciones de su familia acerca de las violaciones y los asesinatos que se cometían diariamente en Chicago.

Había perdido su tarjeta de visita, pero recordaba el nombre de la guardería y la zona, aunque no la dirección exacta. Impulsado por la preocupación y por el deseo de verla, tomó un taxi para ir a Lincoln Park. Veinte manzanas después, vio el letrero luminoso de Baby Daze en un pequeño edificio de ladrillo.

-Ahí-le dijo al taxista. Había una furgoneta verde aparcada en la puerta. Viéndola, no se extrañó que a Lucy le hubiera gustado tanto la limusina.

Después de pagarle al taxista, caminó hasta la puerta, se pasó las manos por el rostro y se atrevió a echar un vistazo al interior.

Lo que vio le provocó un inmenso alivio… Lucy estaba allí, sana y salva. Pero también lo llenó de pánico.

Porque no estaba sola. Estaba sentada en una sillita infantil, rodeada por una turba de críos que se atiborraban de galletas con los bigotes manchados de leche.

Y todos ellos empezaron a chillar cuando vieron a Natsu a través del cristal de la puerta.

.

.

.

Dos viernes al mes, la guardería Baby Daze permanecía abierta hasta las nueve de la noche para que los padres pudieran disfrutar de un poco de tiempo libre. Tres miembros del personal se quedaban a cargo de una docena de chicos, no más, de tres años en adelante. La iniciativa había tenido tanto éxito que la lista de espera se alargaba hasta el próximo otoño.

Era uno de los pequeños servicios que habían hecho de Baby Daze un éxito rotundo. El negocio marchaba tan bien que Lucy quizá pudiera volver a disponer de unos cuantiosos ahorros para casos de emergencia.

-¡Un hombre!-gritó un crío, y enseguida fue coreado por todos los demás-. ¡Un hombre, un hombre, un hombre!

Lucy dio un respingo en la silla, dejó caer las toallitas húmedas con las que estaba limpiando un montón de manos pegajosas y miró hacia la puerta, adonde apuntaban una docena de brazos diminutos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver el rostro sorprendido y acongojado de Natsu Dragneel. Llamó rápidamente a Levy para que acabara de supervisar la cena de los críos y fue a abrir la puerta. Al salir al exterior y abandonar el aire acondicionado del interior, se preguntó si el repentino calor que sentía era por las altas temperaturas veraniegas o, como siempre, por la imagen irresistiblemente sexy de Natsu.

-Hola.

-Lo siento. No quería molestar. Pero no respondías al móvil y estaba un poco preocupado.

Estaba preocupado por ella. Cuando su familia actuaba de aquella misma manera, la sacaba de sus casillas. Pero que lo hiciera Natsu… Un estremecimiento de placer la recorrió al saber que había estado pensando en ella. Igual que ella había estado pensando en él.

-Esta mañana salí a toda prisa de mi casa y me olvidé el móvil.

-Ah-murmuró él, y miró otra vez por la puerta acristalada. Los niños estaban limpiando las mesas y lamiéndose los dedos. Parecían haber agotado su curiosidad inicial por el extraño que habían visto en la puerta. Obviamente se imaginaban que no debía de ser un hombre malo, ya que la señorita Lucy estaba hablando con él. En esos momentos, las migas y los restos de galletas les parecían mucho más interesantes.

-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo Natsu-. De verdad que no quería molestar.

-¿Por qué me estabas llamando?

-Se me ocurrió que tal vez podríamos preparar mejor nuestro papel antes de ir a casa de tus padres.

-¿Nuestro papel?

-Ya sabes… Nuestra historia personal. Cómo nos conocimos… cómo os conocisteis Loke y tú, quiero decir… Ese tipo de cosas. Anoche no pensamos en eso.

Lucy sintió que se ponía pálida y se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta. Cómo se conocieron Loke y ella… Era lo último en lo que quería pensar, y mucho menos ahora, con el sentimiento de culpa y humillación en su punto álgido.

-Seguro que podemos resolverlo mañana, de camino a casa de mis padres-murmuró, lamentando tener que esperar hasta entonces para pasar más tiempo con él.

Oyó un grito procedente del interior y se giró para mirar por el cristal. Dylan McFee había tirado al suelo a Jessie Sims, a quien intentaba robarle un juguete. Levy intervino rápidamente y lo mismo hizo Cana, la otra trabajadora que se había ofrecido voluntaria para el turno de noche.

-Debería irme-dijo Sean-. Estás ocupada.

-Sí-afirmó ella en voz baja. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y vio su expresión divertida-. Hay una cafetería un poco más arriba en esta calle-se sorprendió a sí misma diciendo-. Podrías ir a tomar algo allí hasta que yo acabe. Luego, puedes venir para… hablar.

Contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de alivio cuando él asintió.

-¿A qué hora?

-La hora límite de recogida es a las nueve. Siempre hay alguien que se retrasa un poco, pero creo que a las nueve y media habré acabado. A las diez menos cuarto como muy tarde.

-Perfecto. Hasta luego, entonces-echó un último vistazo al interior, con una expresión de horror tan cómica que hizo reír a Lucy, y se alejó a grandes zancadas. Su pelo largo y rosa le caía suelto por los hombros.

¿Cómo era posible que la imagen de su pelo bastara para que a Lucy le temblaran las rodillas y la invadiera un hormigueo por las partes más femeninas de su cuerpo?

Volvió a entrar en la guardería. Levy y Cana la miraron con curiosidad y expectación, pero estaban muy ocupadas preparando a los niños para la llegada de sus padres y no tenían tiempo para hablar de ello. El último de los padres no llegó hasta las nueve y veintiocho minutos. Para entonces Lucy ya había mandado a Cana a casa y estaba esperando las inevitables preguntas de Levy.

Estas empezaron en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás del último crío y sus padres, después de que se hubieran deshecho en disculpas.

-Era él, ¿verdad? Maldita sea, no pude verlo bien.

Lucy asintió mientras recogía los juguetes desperdigados por la sala.

-Sí, era él.

-¿Y qué quería?-preguntó su amiga, echando fuego por los ojos-. Espero que no se haya atrevido a dejarte plantada el día antes de ir a ver a tus padres.

-No, no, nada de eso. Sólo quiere que nos veamos para preparar una historia convincente que ofrecerle a mis padres.

-Sabia precaución-aprobó Levy con una sonrisa-. Y tal vez deberíais hacer algo más que hablar… para constatar que estáis cómodos el uno con el otro. O al menos deberías besarlo, no vaya a ser que no sepa cómo hacerlo y te entren arcadas en el momento menos oportuno.

Lucy no le había hablado a Levy de sus dos citas con Natsu. Normalmente se lo contaba todo a su amiga, pero aquello le parecía demasiado nuevo y personal.

-No vamos a hacer nada-declaró. Al menos hasta el domingo-. Y te aseguro que sabe cómo besar.

Fue entonces cuando oyó una tos masculina detrás de ella. Fulminó a Levy con la mirada y se giró lentamente. Natsu estaba en la puerta.

Por desgracia, las mesas de Baby Daze eran mucho más pequeñas que las del hotel y era imposible esconderse bajo una de ellas para escapar de la humillación.

-La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave-explicó Natsu con un brillo muy revelador en los ojos. Definitivamente lo había oído todo.

-No pasa nada. Ya estábamos acabando-dijo Levy, acercándose a él con la mano extendida-. Soy Levy. Yo también estaba en la subasta, de modo que sé quién eres. Y te advierto que, si intentas alguna jugarreta, tendrás a la poli pisándote los talones como perros de caza.

-Lárgate, Levy-le espetó Lucy, sin mirarla siquiera.

-Bueno, ahora que estás avisado, ha sido un placer conocerte-dijo Levy. Le ofreció a Natsu una amplia sonrisa, como si no acabara de amenazarlo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Tienes razón-le dijo a Lucy antes de salir-. El pendiente le da un aspecto muy sexy.

Lucy se apresuró a cerrar la puerta tras ella y apagó las luces y el letrero de la entrada, retrasando todo lo posible el momento en que tuviera que enfrentarse a la expresión burlona de Natsu.

Finalmente se quedó sin razones para postergar lo inevitable y se giró hacia él.

La sala de juegos había quedado a oscuras, y las únicas luces procedían del despacho y de la cocina. Sin niños ni ruidos parecía una caverna desierta e inmensa, cuyas sombras se veían interrumpidas aquí y allá por el color amarillo de la casa de muñecas o las pelotas de plástico amontonadas en el cajón donde a los críos les encantaba jugar.

-Así que sé cómo besar, ¿eh?-dijo él, y se acercó tanto a ella que Lucy pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, aunque sus ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra y no podía verlo-. Es un alivio saber que no te provoco arcadas.

Lucy agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos al tiempo que suspiraba.

Él le tocó la barbilla y le acarició la piel con la punta de los dedos, como si estuviera deleitándose con su suavidad.

-Pero…-murmuró, haciéndole levantar el rostro-. ¿puedo preguntar por qué no quieres hacer nada más conmigo?

-No debiste oír eso.

-Pero aun así lo he oído.

-La tercera cita, ¿recuerdas? Casi no nos conocemos.

Era cierto, pero también tenía que admitir que cada vez se sentía más cómoda con él… y que lo deseaba con una intensidad que rayaba en la desesperación.

-Vamos a cumplir el requisito de la tercera cita-dijo él-. Y estoy aquí para remediar que casi no nos conozcamos. Dentro de poco ni siquiera te servirá esa excusa.

¿Excusa? ¿Le estaba dando excusas? No, en absoluto. Sólo estaba protegiéndose tras las pocas defensas que le quedaban, porque si no lo hacía, acabaría arrojándose a sus brazos y suplicándole que la conociera a fondo.

Tenía zumo de naranja y galletas en la cocina de la guardería. ¿Podría considerarse aquello una cita?

Natsu se apartó y miró alrededor. Parecía saber muy bien hasta dónde podía presionarla.

-¿Estás lista para nuestra pequeña charla?

-¿Aquí?-exclamó ella, sorprendida de que se hubiera apartado sin besarla. Se preguntó si la decepción que sentía se reflejaría en su rostro.

-Debería saber algo acerca de tu trabajo, ¿no crees?

El verdadero Loke no había sabido nada de su trabajo, salvo que una guardería era un lugar idóneo para seducir a mujeres solteras. Y que, con un poco de suerte, podría conseguir un descuento en las tarifas del centro.

Naturalmente, no iba a contarle a Natsu nada de eso.

-¿Eres la dueña del local?

-El edificio no es mío, pero el contrato de arrendamiento a largo plazo me permitió hacer todas las reformas necesarias.

-Y parece que has tenido éxito.

-Eso creo. Nadie esperaba que lo tuviera.

-¿Y qué esperaban?-preguntó él. Se paseó por la habitación mientras esperaba su respuesta y se puso a examinar los dibujos y pinturas que colgaban de la pared.

-Mis padres estaban convencidos de que mi título en educación infantil me preparaba para ser una buena madre.

-¿No sabían que tu intención era marcharte de casa?

Lucy se pasó los dedos por el pelo en un gesto de frustración.

-Pues claro que lo sabían. Llevaba años diciéndoles que mi intención era irme de casa, ver mundo, ser independiente…

-Pero no te creyeron-murmuró él.

-Exacto. Porque también saben que deseo casarme y formar una familia. Lo mismo que ellos quieren para mí, pero no con sus condiciones.

Natsu se puso visiblemente rígido, como cualquier hombre soltero que oyera palabras prohibidas como «casarse» y «familia».

Lucy no se ofendió. Desde que conoció a Natsu Dragneel no se hacía ilusiones sobre la clase de hombre que iba a presentarles a sus padres.

-Los padres siempre quieren hacer las cosas a su manera-dijo él en voz muy baja, como si la oscuridad de la sala exigiera estar en silencio.

-Tengo que cerrar el despacho… ¿Qué te parece si hablamos allí?-sugirió ella, al darse cuenta de que en la sala de juegos no había ningún asiento apropiado para Natsu. Las pequeñas sillas de plástico no soportarían su peso.

Él la siguió a su despacho y se sentó donde ella le indicaba, frente al escritorio. La pequeña oficina estaba bien para recibir a sus visitas normales, como el padre preocupado que visitaba la guardería por primera vez, o la chica recién graduada buscando trabajo. Pero no parecía el lugar más apropiado para aquel hombre alto y de anchos hombros que llenaba la estancia con su presencia.

Aquella noche Natsu no vestía vaqueros y camisa con botones en el cuello, ni tampoco un traje exorbitantemente caro. En vez de eso llevaba unos pantalones negros a medida y una camisa gris de manga corta. Y ella llevaba sus pantalones caqui de siempre y su polo azul de Baby Daze lleno de manchas.

Formaban la pareja ideal, desde luego…

¿Y qué? ¡Sólo se trataba de un fin de semana!

-No hay más que echarle un vistazo al sitio para ver que has tenido mucho éxito-dijo el finalmente, mirando los diplomas enmarcados en la pared-. Tu familia estará de acuerdo con eso, al menos.

-No estés tan seguro.

-Vaya, pues tendremos que convencerlos de que, al menos, has sabido elegir bien a los hombres.

El comentario le provocó a Lucy un sonoro bufido.

Natsu se recostó en la silla, extendió las piernas y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-A propósito… ¿cómo se supone que me gano la vida?

-No les he dicho nada al respecto.

Él asintió y lo pensó un momento.

-¿Qué te parece… mecánico?-sugirió con un brillo en los ojos, y Lucy recordó su primera conversación.

-¿Sabes qué aspecto tiene una llave de bujías?

-Buena observación. ¿Pediatra, tal vez?

Lucy sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Ya he visto cómo mirabas a los niños.

-Me gustan los niños-protestó él en tono indignado… pero no convincente.

-¿A la plancha?

La risa de Natsu le provocó un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Le encantaba su risa… Y su sonrisa. Y el brillo de sus ojos cuando algo le hacía gracia.

-Supongo que al verte rodeada por aquella jauría de pequeños monstruos me pregunté si necesitabas ayuda.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

-Son encantadores.

-Problemáticos.

-Adorables-insistió ella.

-Chillones.

-Fieles.

-Bajitos.

-Oh, está bien-concedió ella, sonriente-. Son todo eso y más. Pero aun así los quiero con toda mi alma.

-Ya me he dado cuenta-murmuró él, mirándola fijamente y con una expresión de… ¿ternura? No tenía sentido, viendo su obvio desinterés por los niños-. Pero estoy hablando de los hijos de otros. Los míos… si alguna vez llego a tenerlos, cosa que dudo, no serían problemáticos, chillones ni bajitos.

Lucy no pudo menos que reírse.

-Eres un hombre muy presuntuoso, ¿lo sabías?

-No lo soy.

-Un poco-aclaró ella-. Y muy mimado.

-Tal vez lo fui en su día-reconoció él-. Pero ya no.

Se mantuvieron la mirada sobre la mesa y Lucy percibió su rechazo a hablar de su pasado. Era obvio que ocultaba una historia muy interesante, pero había levantado un muro infranqueable y se valía de su encanto para impedir que nadie lo traspasara.

¿Qué se encontraría la mujer que consiguiera pasar al otro lado?

-Aún no hemos decidido a qué me dedico-le recordó Natsu, carraspeando y rompiendo el contacto visual, como si sospechara que Lucy intentaba descifrar algo en su mirada-. Mmm… ¿Especialista? ¿Doble de Brad Pitt?

Lucy volvió a resoplar con desdén, pero enseguida se puso seria. Tenían que zanjar aquel tema cuanto antes y así poder memorizar los detalles. Lo último que quería era que su familia la pillara en una mentira.

-Algo más sencillo y creíble. Eres un hombre de negocios-decidió. Según la biografía verdadera de Natsu, aquello era cierto-. Cuanto más nos atengamos a la verdad, mejor. Y es verdad que eres un hombre de negocios… ¿no?

Natsu se removió en la incómoda silla.

-Más o menos. Soy asesor, pero también puedo pasar por hombre de negocios… ¿Dónde nos conocimos?

Lucy apretó los puños bajo la mesa e intentó que no se le encajara la mandíbula. Ni siquiera quería fingir que había conocido a Natsu de la misma manera que había conocido al verdadero Loke… allí, en su propio lugar de trabajo, donde debería haber estado más alerta que en cualquier otro sitio.

-¿A través de un servicio de citas?

Natsu puso una mueca.

-Patético. ¿Qué tal una cita a ciegas?

-¿Y eso no te parece patético?

Él frunció el ceño y siguió pensando.

-¿En una fiesta?

-Estupendo.

Se sentía como si estuvieran negociando un contrato, más que iniciando una relación. Y, en honor a la verdad, tenía que reconocer que Natsu parecía muy experimentado en los negocios.

Él le confirmó esa impresión al hacerle una serie de preguntas que a ella jamás se le habrían ocurrido. Su color, su música, su flor, su película y su sabor de helado favorito. Sus ideas políticas, sus sueños y ambiciones, en qué colegio estudió, cómo le gustaba el café y dónde tenía cosquillas.

Ella le reveló uno de sus puntos más sensibles, pero se calló el otro. Natsu había estado a punto de descubrirlo en el sofá el día anterior. De haberlo encontrado, ahora estarían compartiendo mucho más que una pequeña farsa para engañar a su familia

Todas las cosas que Natsu le preguntaba eran detalles sin importancia, pero que toda pareja debería saber. ¿Prefería la tarta o el pastel? ¿El chocolate o la vainilla? A veces se burlaba de sus preferencias… «¿Cómo puedes preferir la tarta de manzana a la crème brûlée?», pero seguía preguntándole sin perder tiempo en discusiones absurdas.

Podrían haber zanjado todos esos detalles durante la cena del día anterior, pero habían dedicado la segunda cita a reírse de los errores del folleto, y a especular sobre la reacción que tendría la mujer millonaria al descubrir que había comprado a un paramédico en vez de a un próspero hombre de negocios. Él la había convencido para que probase el caviar, aunque no había insistido con los caracoles, y ella había pedido que le envolvieran las sobras para llevárselas a casa, sólo para ver la reacción de Natsu. Como era de esperar, él respondió con una sonrisa, arqueó una ceja en un gesto de arrogancia y le espetó la orden al sorprendido camarero cuando éste pareció titubear.

De esa manera pasaron la velada, disfrutando de su mutua compañía y olvidándose de todo lo demás, como si no estuvieran a punto de enfrentarse al riguroso examen de su familia.

Pero ahora parecían conscientes del riesgo inminente y tenían que prepararse con cuidado. Durante unos minutos más la conversación, siguió por esos derroteros, hasta que él hizo una pregunta tan atrevida como inesperada.

-¿Duermes desnuda?

-¿Qué?

-Es una pregunta lógica.

-No, no lo es-respondió Lucy, aunque una parte de ella se moría por decírselo y otra parte preferiría mostrárselo-. Mi familia no va a preguntarte qué me pongo para dormir, porque mi padre te echaría a patadas de su casa si se te ocurriera responder.

-Qué anticuado…

-Ni te imaginas cuánto.

-Parece que tenemos mucho en común.

-Siguiente pregunta.

-No has respondido a la anterior.

Lucy le lanzó una mirada feroz.

-Siguiente pregunta.

-¿De qué tamaño es tu cama? Anoche no llegué a ver tu habitación.

Al parecer la conversación seria se había acabado. Lucy dejó escapar un gemido y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-Grande. De uno noventa.

Y casi siempre vacía. Happy solía dormir despatarrado y ocupando tres cuartas partes del colchón, dejando a Lucy acurrucada en el borde.

-Creo que debería verla-dijo él en tono inocente, como si no estuviera intentando llegar hasta su cama.

Todas aquellas artimañas no eran necesarias. Le bastaría con pedírselo… Se habían pasado más de una hora juntos, hablando, riendo, tonteando… Aquello debía contar como una cita.

-¿No estás de acuerdo en que debería… echarle un vistazo?-insistió él.

A Lucy le dio un vuelco el corazón y apretó con fuerza los muslos.

-¿Por qué?

-Estamos saliendo juntos, ¿no? Soy un caballero y se supone que te acompaño hasta tu puerta. Es más que probable que haya visto tu dormitorio… de reojo, al menos.

-Le caes bien a Happy. Eso es prueba más que suficiente de que formas parte de mi vida.

-Volvamos a la pregunta anterior. ¿Qué llevas puesto cuando te metes en esa cama tan grande con la única compañía de tu gato?

-Un camisón rojo de seda-le respondió en voz baja y ronca, incapaz de resistirse.

Falso. Falso. Falso. Para dormir se ponía una camiseta larga y holgada. Aunque sí era cierto que tenía un camisón rojo. Lo había comprado el invierno pasado, en las rebajas siguientes al Día de San Valentín, confiando en poder lucirlo ante un hombre especial. Tal vez pudiera ocurrir esa misma noche…

Natsu endureció la mandíbula y entornó ligeramente los ojos. Fue su única reacción, junto al siseo casi inaudible de su respiración.

-¿Largo o corto?

Mmm… hablando de medidas, Lucy podía imaginarse cierta longitud de su anatomía masculina. Y por lo que había sentido cuando se presionó contra ella el día anterior, parecía que sus sueños eróticos no andaban muy desencaminados.

La respiración se le aceleró al recordar esos sueños eróticos y cómo se había despertado a las cuatro de la mañana, sacudida por un orgasmo nocturno.

Tragó saliva e intentó apartar las vividas y coloridas imágenes que se reproducían en su cabeza, al menos el tiempo suficiente para responder a la pregunta que él le había formulado.

El atisbo de una sonrisa en los apetitosos labios de Natsu le confirmó que sabía lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Me refiero al camisón.

-Ya lo sé-declaró ella, tan convincente como uno de los críos cuando intentaba conseguir otra galleta.

-Claro que sí.

-Es…-intentó recordar cómo era el camisón. No lo había sacado del armario desde el día que lo compró-. ¡Largo!-sí. Definitivamente largo, o al menos eso creía.

-¿Qué tipo de rojo?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Rojo rubí?-preguntó él con voz suave y mirada penetrante-. ¿Escarlata? ¿Granate? ¿Suave como un capullo de rosa o intenso como una llamarada salvaje?

Oh, Cielos… Sus palabras evocaban imágenes prohibidas en su cabeza. Tenía los pezones duros como piedras puntiagudas, y cada vez le costaba más contenerse para no rodearle el cuello con los brazos y tirar de él hacia ella.

Los muslos le temblaban bajo la mesa. La llamarada que Natsu mencionaba había prendido entre sus piernas y se propagaba por todo su cuerpo. Estaba empapada de deseo y excitación, y su sexo demandaba a gritos el tacto de aquellas manos tan expertas y habilidosas.

Si Natsu seguía hablando así, provocándola con aquellos susurros letales, Lucy acabaría explotando sin remedio igual que le había pasado en sueños.

-Natsu…

Él la miró fijamente, sin duda reconociendo la reacción que estaba provocando en ella. Por un breve instante Lucy pensó que iba a actuar en consecuencia, que pondría fin a la agónica espera, que tiraría de ella para tumbarla sobre la mesa, que le arrancaría la ropa y que se colocaría entre sus piernas para penetrarla y poseerla como nunca la habían poseído. Y entonces, tal vez, los dos pudieran volver a pensar con claridad.

No fue eso lo que ocurrió. Natsu se limitó a levantarse lentamente de la silla y carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Bueno… creo que ya tengo todo lo que necesito.

¿Para hacer qué? La ávida lectora de novelas románticas que era ella le suplicaba una respuesta. ¿Para poseerla? ¿Allí mismo? ¿Ahora?

Pero Natsu no le dio esa ansiada respuesta, sino una frase escueta y sencilla que terminó de confundirla por completo.

Y que acabó con su paciencia.

-Supongo que es hora de irnos a casa.

Continuará…

…..

_**Jajajajajajaja se que os dejo con la intriga pero os daré un adelanto… en el próximo capítulo habrá lemmon.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado algún review.**_

_**-Aquarius-chan: muuuuuchas gracias por tú consejo. La verdad es que paso tanto tiempo revisandolos que llega un momento en que no veo donde están los fallos, ruego que si ves alguno más vuelvas a hacermelo saber. Muchas gracias igualmente por los ánimos.**_

_**-MaruSchzimmy: adoro cuando dejas algún review, me animan mucho y la forma en que te expresas… me dan ganas de subir todos en un mismo día jajajaja… gracias por comentar.**_

_**-Mori Summer:no sé como lo haces, pero cada vez que leo tus comentarios me desternillo de la risa, le pones tanta emoción que hasta yo me contagio de ella, agradezco sinceramente tus palabras para animarme a continuar, un beso… **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen….**_

…..

Capítulo 6

Natsu tenía que salir de allí, ahora, mientras pudiera salvar la cara. Porque a juzgar por la furia asesina que ardía en los ojos de Lucy, quizá no pudiera salir ileso en los próximos minutos.

Y todo por culpa suya.

Su intención había sido conseguir la información que necesitaba y, en todo caso, satisfacer sus ganas de ver a Lucy y así poder esperar hasta el día siguiente. Pero de una manera casi inconsciente se había adentrado en un terreno peligrosamente sexual.

¿Qué clase de idiota había que ser para preguntarle si dormía desnuda y el tamaño de su cama? Tendría lógica si pensara hacer algo al respecto, pero no era el caso. Le había prometido a Lucy que esperaría hasta la tercera cita, y lo de aquella noche no contaba… por mucho que él quisiera saltarse las reglas y considerarlo una cita.

Además, cada vez disfrutaba más de aquella relación. Era una agradable novedad estar con una mujer sin presiones ni expectativas, y no quería precipitar nada.

Pero si no salía de allí inmediatamente, no sólo acabaría precipitándolo todo, sino que además batiría su propio récord en el tiempo empleado para desnudar a una mujer. Y otro más para estar dentro de ella antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera pronunciar las palabras: «no deberíamos hacer esto».

Miró su reloj y se percató del largo rato que habían estado hablando. Eran casi las once. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo y se habían aislado por completo del mundo exterior.

-Deberíamos irnos. Es tarde, y mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

Ella lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y se derrumbó en su silla.

«No lo digas. Por favor, no lo digas», le suplicó él mentalmente. Si Lucy le formulaba la temida pregunta… «¿Por qué no me arrancas la ropa de una maldita vez?», perdería el poco control que le quedaba y la poseería allí mismo, en una guardería. A cualquier hombre aquel escenario le resultaría tan erótico como un convento, pero en aquellos momentos serviría igual que un hotel de cinco estrellas o una cama con sábanas de raso.

Finalmente, después de un largo silencio, Lucy asintió brevemente y se levantó. La silla salió despedida hacia atrás con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero Natsu no iba a hacer ninguna observación. Ni a preguntarle qué le ocurría.

Sabía muy bien lo que ocurría. Ocurría que él era un idiota integral. Un estúpido redomado que siempre había insistido en dejar para el final el mejor de sus regalos de cumpleaños y que siempre se comía las verduras antes de pedir el plato fuerte. Siempre había creído que las cosas buenas de la vida eran aún mejores si se hacían esperar.

La espera aumentaba la emoción. Pero dudaba que su corazón pudiera soportar más emoción con lo que estaba pasando entre Lucy y él.

-Lo has fastidiado todo, maldito imbécil-se murmuró a sí mismo mientras salía de la oficina. Lucy tal vez hubiera estado ardiendo de deseo. Pero ahora sólo ardía de furia.

Recorrió el corto pasillo hacia la sala de juegos principal, pasando junto a la puerta cerrada de la enfermería y a otra con un letrero que rezaba «¡SÓLO CHICOS GRANDES!». Todo el local estaba en silencio y la oscuridad era casi total, ahora que Lucy había apagado la luz de la oficina. Cerró la puerta tras ella y metió el brazo por una puerta para pulsar otro interruptor.

La oscuridad lo engulló todo, salvo por los letreros luminosos que señalan la salida y los débiles rayos de luna que entraban por las ventanas. Suficiente para que Natsu distinguiera los relucientes cabellos rubios de Lucy al acercarse. Y, cuando se acercó un poco más, vio el brillo de sus ojos marrones.

Sus ojos chocolate ardiendo de furia…

-Lucy…

-Aún no he acabado-dijo ella, comprobando el termostato-. Puedes irte cuando quieras.

-No voy a dejar que salgas sola a estas horas-declaró él.

La guardería estaba en una zona comercial, no residencial. Cuando Natsu salió horas antes a tomar una copa, se había fijado en que todos los edificios cercanos estaban cerrados y a oscuras.

-Haz lo que quieras-repuso ella-. Pero no tienes por qué esperarme. Ya sé que no quieres estar aquí.

Al oír su frustración, un claro reflejo de la suya propia, Natsu dejó de resistirse. No podía dejar las cosas así. De ninguna manera podía permitir que Lucy se fuera a casa pensando que él no la deseaba.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir ni sugerir nada… por ejemplo, que pasaran la noche juntos en casa de Lucy para ganar tiempo por la mañana… sintió que algo lo golpeaba en el pecho. Un objeto pequeño y ligero.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Otro objeto colorido salió de la oscuridad, pero esa vez reaccionó a tiempo y lo agarró al vuelo. Era una pelota roja de plástico.

-¿Me estás tirando cosas?-exclamó con incredulidad.

-Estaba apuntando al cajón-replicó ella airadamente-. Algunas pelotas se han desparramado.

-El cajón de las pelotas está por ahí-dijo él, apuntando a su derecha.

-Parece que no tengo mucha puntería.

Se agachó para recoger otra esfera de plástico y la lanzó directamente hacia Natsu. El se agachó para esquivarla, sin saber si reírse o agarrarla para obligarla a escucharlo.

Al ver que ella se agachaba en busca de otro proyectil, sus pies tomaron la decisión por él. Antes de que ella pudiera arrojar la pelota, presumiblemente apuntando a la cabeza esta vez. Natsu se lanzó hacia delante y le sujetó la mano.

-Ya es suficiente-murmuró, empujándola suavemente contra la pared.

En el momento que sus cuerpos entraron en contacto, las curvas de Lucy cedieron a los fuertes músculos de Natsu y una ola de deseo sexual barrió su irritación palpable.

El cuerpo de Natsu reaccionó al instante. Su miembro, que ya había empezado a erguirse con la conversación iniciada en el despacho, terminó de endurecerse por completo. Incapaz de resistirse, Natsu se apretó contra ella en busca del calor que lo aguardaba entre sus muslos. Incluso a través de la ropa podía sentir que estaba tan excitada como él, húmeda y preparada para recibirlo.

Gimió y volvió a empujar, haciéndole ver cuánto la deseaba.

-¿De verdad ibas a marcharte así?-le preguntó ella. De repente parecía más excitada que indignada-. ¿Con… eso en tus pantalones?

-Normalmente me acompaña a todos sitios-respondió él sin poder evitar una carcajada, a pesar de la tensión sexual que ardía en el aire.

Lucy se arqueó hacia él y ahogó un gemido al recibir el contacto que tanto necesitaba.

-Me refiero a…

-Sé exactamente a qué te refieres-gruñó él, frotándose el rostro contra su melena rubia-. He intentado darte tiempo.

-El tiempo está sobrevalorado.

-Yo también empiezo a creerlo-murmuró él, un segundo antes de cubrir la distancia que separaba sus bocas.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y enzarzaron en un duelo salvaje y frenético, hasta que ambos tuvieron que interrumpir el beso para respirar.

Natsu se dio cuenta de que seguía agarrándole la muñeca y la soltó inmediatamente, pero no se apartó. Una fuerza tan poderosa como la gravedad lo arrastraba irresistiblemente hacia ella.

Lucy levantó la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos relucían en la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó en tono exigente, apremiándolo a que tomara una decisión.

Él no tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

-Sí.

Podría haberla llevado a la furgoneta. O haber intentado llevarla a su casa. O al menos haber regresado al despacho y haber cerrado la puerta tras ellos, antes de sucumbir a lo inevitable.

Pero era demasiado tarde. El tiempo se le había acabado, así como el sentido común, y lo único que controlaba sus movimientos era un deseo feroz.

Acuciado por la irrefrenable ansiedad, levantó a Lucy por la cintura y la llevó hacia el cajón de las pelotas… adonde ella no había estado apuntando. La arrojó en el interior y acto seguido se tumbó de espaldas y tiró de ella para colocársela encima. El peso de sus cuerpos los hundió en el mar de pelotas, pero a Natsu no le importó lo más mínimo. Sin perder un solo instante, agarró a Lucy por la cabeza y le dio otro beso ardiente y voraz.

Lucy no se quedó a la zaga y empezó a devorarle la boca con una avidez insaciable. Sin despegar sus labios y lenguas los dos empezaron a desnudarse frenéticamente. Ella le sacó la camisa de los pantalones y él le desabrochó los pantalones.

«Despacio», le exigía una voz interior a Natsu. Sabía cómo hacer el amor con una mujer, sabía cómo sortear las defensas naturales de su cuerpo y cómo avivar su deseo con caricias extremadamente ligeras hasta volverla loca de impaciencia.

Pero ahora estaba muy lejos de poder hacer algo semejante. El deseo se había apoderado de su cerebro y no había lugar para los cálculos, las estrategias ni los planes de seducción. Actuar con calma y lentitud era imposible con Lucy, sobre todo oyendo sus gemidos desesperados, sintiendo la dulzura de su boca y oliendo la fragancia a melocotón mezclada con el olor almizclado de su excitación femenina.

-Tengo que sentirte-murmuró, metiendo la mano bajo su polo para tocarle los pechos.

Pero Lucy tenía otras ideas. Le agarró la mano y la bajó hasta su entrepierna, donde más necesitaba que la tocase.

Al parecer, ella tampoco quería andarse con rodeos ni sutilezas.

Natsu no dudó en complacerla y deslizó la mano por la bragueta abierta. Apartó el elástico de las bragas y tanteó con los dedos entre su vello púbico. Deseaba ver su sexo húmedo y palpitante, pero por ahora tendría que contentarse con tocarlo. Sus dedos encontraron el clítoris y ella movió con fuerza la lengua, ordenándole en silencio que no se detuviera.

Antes que dejar de tocarla, Natsu sería capaz de detener sus propios latidos.

Siguió acariciándola con más y más ahínco, hasta que ella tuvo que apartar la boca en busca de aire. Entonces él bajó la mano para separar los jugosos y dilatados labios de su sexo y ella se deshizo en un grito de placer.

-Dulce Lucy…-susurró él. Nunca había sentido nada tan cálido y mojado-. Me muero de impaciencia por estar… ahí dentro.

Metió un dedo por la resbaladiza abertura y sintió cómo lo envolvía su cremoso calor interno.

-¡Natsu!-gritó ella. No dijo nada más, y tampoco era necesario. Tomaba todo lo que él le ofrecía y parecía saber que Natsu estaba disfrutando tanto como ella.

Estaba hecha para el sexo… Y él sentía el flujo líquido del deseo corriendo por sus venas.

Cuando hizo ademán de retirarse, ella se empujó contra él, exigiéndole más. Y entonces, él le introdujo otro dedo, deleitándose con la expresión de placer que contraía su rostro.

Sabía cómo redoblar aquel placer, y profundizó aún más con sus largos dedos hasta localizar el punto exacto que la llevaría a una clase de orgasmo desconocido para muchas mujeres.

Supo que lo había encontrado cuando ella dejó de agitarse y lanzó un grito ahogado.

A continuación, empezó a acariciarla por dentro y por fuera, empleando el pulgar para frotarle el clítoris, como si estuviera rasgando las cuerdas de un precioso y delicado instrumento.

No tardó en obtener su recompensa. Lucy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se retorció con fuerza contra su palma y todo su cuerpo fue sacudido por una violenta convulsión que la dejó lánguida y exhausta.

Durante un largo y silencioso rato, Lucy yació encima de Natsu, oyendo sus furiosos latidos y sintiendo el movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Entrelazó los dedos en sus cabellos, deleitándose con su sedosa textura, y también jugueteó con el pequeño pendiente de oro. Ahora más que nunca le recordaba a uno de esos piratas legendarios, después de que la hubiera agarrado en sus brazos y la hubiera arrojado a la superficie más próxima para poseerla a su antojo.

Finalmente, empezó a moverse. El orgasmo sólo la había dejado momentáneamente satisfecha, pues aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

Pero no allí. No sólo estaban junto a una ventana con vistas a la calle, sino que se encontraban en una zona de juegos infantiles.

-Es una suerte que no dejemos jugar en el cajón a los niños que aún no saben usar el baño-susurró-. Y que el personal de limpieza desinfecte las pelotas todos los sábados.

Natsu guardó silencio unos segundos más, hasta que emitió un débil gemido y retiró lentamente la mano de sus pantalones.

-Creo que te podrías haber ahorrado esa información.

-Lo siento. Quería decir que no lamento en absoluto lo que hemos hecho-«ni lo que, con suerte, vayamos a hacer a continuación»-. Pero en cuanto al lugar… bueno…

-¿Tienes una cama plegable en tu despacho?-le preguntó él en tono esperanzado.

-No-respondió ella-. Pero mi mesa, en cambio…

Natsu ni siquiera esperó a que acabara la frase. Se incorporó entre las pelotas y salió rápidamente del cajón.

-Vamos-la apremió, tendiéndole una mano.

Ella lo miró fijamente y se lamió los labios mientras contemplaba el brillo de la luna reflejado en sus ojos. Tenía el pelo alborotado, los labios entreabiertos y respiraba aceleradamente, como si le costara mantener el control.

Lucy no había conseguido quitarle la camisa y los faldones le colgaban sobre el cinturón, pero no podían ocultar el enorme bulto que asomaba en su entrepierna.

Cómo lo deseaba…

Se puso rápidamente los pantalones y dejó que él la sacara del cajón. Pero en vez de erguirse del todo, se agachó y acercó deliberadamente la cara a los pantalones de Natsu para rozarle el bulto con los labios.

-Quiero verte-le pidió.

Natsu envolvió las manos con sus cabellos.

-Comerte.

Las manos la aferraron con fuerza.

-Tragarte.

-Santo Dios-gimió él.

De nuevo corrían peligro de olvidar dónde estaban, de modo que Lucy se levantó y tiró de él hacia su despacho. Apenas habían cruzado la puerta cuando él volvió a tenerla entre sus brazos y a invadir su boca con una lengua implacable.

La camisa de Natsu desapareció rápidamente entre un beso y otro.

Y también la de Lucy, entre una caricia y otra.

Natsu le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó en el cuello.

-Está demasiado oscuro.

Ella no dudó un instante en complacerlo y se apartó para encender la lámpara de la mesa. Un resplandor dorado barrió la oscuridad y les brindó la ocasión de devorarse mutuamente con la mirada.

Por unos momentos ninguno de los dos habló ni se movió, separados por medio metro. Pero Lucy dudaba que él se hubiera quedado tan impactado como ella por la imagen que tenía delante. Sobre todo porque él ya la había visto desnuda la noche anterior en su apartamento.

Ella no había tenido esa suerte, y lo que ahora veían sus ojos la dejó sin respiración. Nunca había contemplado una perfección semejante.

No era extraño que su esmoquin pareciera hecho a medida, porque Lucy no se imaginaba que una talla normal pudiera contener aquella imponente musculatura. Una tenue espiral de vello rosaceo realzaba los poderosos pectorales y las marcadas líneas del abdomen antes de desaparecer bajo sus pantalones.

-¿Se puede saber qué me estás haciendo?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Él chasqueó con la lengua y sacudió la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo.

-No eres consciente de tu propio atractivo, ¿verdad?-levantó una mano para tocarle la mejilla y bajó la mirada por su cuerpo-. Eres increíblemente hermosa… Tan sensual, tan delicada, tan femenina…

Lucy no se sentía muy femenina ni delicada. Normalmente reservaba esos adjetivos para las mujeres pequeñas. Ella tenía una estatura normal y nunca se había sentido diminuta ante los hombres. Pero en las grandes manos y fuertes brazos de Natsu se veía extremadamente minúscula e indefensa.

-Eres todo lo que una mujer desearía ser-insistió él.

El sujetador blanco de encaje era muy bonito y favorecedor, pero no hacía maravillas con unas curvas que ella no poseía. Y sin embargo él la miraba como si fuera la encarnación de la belleza y la sensualidad. Como si no pudiera esperar para saciar todos sus sentidos con ella.

Y así se lo confirmó al levantarla en brazos y depositarla sobre la mesa, separándole los muslos para colocarse entre ellos. Lucy agradeció mentalmente que el escritorio estuviera limpio y despejado y se sumergió por entero en la pasión del momento.

-Podría pasarme horas diciéndote lo mucho que me gustas y cuánto te deseo-dijo él mientras la besaba en el cuello-. Pero… prefiero demostrártelo en vez de decírtelo.

Lucy sólo pudo emitir un gemido inarticulado cuando Natsu le desabrochó el sujetador. El brillo de sus ojos hablaba por sí solo.

No, no le hacía falta decir nada… A juzgar por el fuego de su mirada, su respiración acelerada, la tensión que irradiaban sus músculos y el inmenso bulto de sus pantalones, estaba claro que la deseaba desesperadamente.

En esa ocasión no fue tan salvaje ni desenfrenado como había sido en el cajón de las pelotas, pero a Lucy ni siquiera se le ocurrió quejarse. No cuando su boca la estaba colmando de sensaciones deliciosas al besarle y lamerle los pechos.

-Por favor…-le suplicó cuando él se empeñó en evitar los pezones. Estaban durísimos y apuntaban tentadoramente a su boca, pero Natsu se limitó a acariciarlos con su cálido aliento.

Lucy apretó las piernas alrededor de las suyas y empezó a frotarse contra él a través de la ropa, torturándolo tanto como él la estaba castigando a ella.

-Lucy…

-Dame lo que quiero y tendré piedad de ti-le dijo ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta tocar la superficie de la mesa con el pelo.

Y él la complació. Se llenó la boca con su pecho y succionó el pezón con tanto deleite, que Lucy se vio sacudida por una descarga de placer tras otra, concentradas en la palpitante región de su entrepierna.

Lucy gritaba y se retorcía sin parar, sin mostrar la menor clemencia en el frenético movimiento de sus caderas. El roce de la erección de Natsu la enloquecía aún más, a pesar de la ropa que se interponía entre ambos.

-¡Lucy!

Ella lo agarró por el pelo y le levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tómame, Natsu. ¡Ahora!-introdujo la lengua en su boca e imprimió el ritmo que esperaba de él.

-Me vuelves loco-dijo él, y todo resto de resistencia se esfumó cuando empujó contra ella-. Completamente loco-se desabrochó rápidamente el cinturón y se bajó los pantalones, seguidos por sus calzoncillos negros y ajustados.

Lucy se mordió el labio al ver la enorme verga que estaba a punto de llenarla. Había estado con hombres bien dotados, pero ninguno había desatado en ella un deseo tan febril que barriera todos sus pensamientos e inhibiciones.

Temblaba tanto por la anticipación que le costaba mantener las manos firmes para bajarse los pantalones. Natsu lo hizo por ella y le quitó también las bragas, aprovechando que ella levantaba las caderas de la mesa.

Lucy se quitó los zapatos con la punta de los pies y arrojó la ropa al suelo con una patada. Entonces vio que Natsu la estaba mirando con una sonrisa hambrienta y depredadora.

-Tengo intención de explorar a conciencia esta zona…-dijo, sin apartar la mirada de su sexo húmedo y palpitante-. Después.

La promesa bastó para que Lucy se replanteara sus exigencias. Una exploración exhaustiva de las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo con aquella boca y aquella lengua tan increíbles le sonaba a música celestial.

Entonces vio cómo se colocaba un preservativo en su enhiesto falo y se relamió los labios, sabiendo lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos.

Que él la llenara por completo.

Le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas desnudas, deleitándose con el roce de su vello contra la suave piel de sus muslos, y tiró de él hacia donde más lo necesitaba.

Esa vez fue él quien no mostró piedad alguna. Porque en vez de hundirse en ella, deslizó la erección contra su sexo para empaparse con su humedad, y siguió frotándole el clítoris hasta que Lucy apenas pudo respirar.

-¡Natsu!-exclamó con voz ahogada, desesperada por que la penetrara de una vez.

-Lo sé-murmuró él, y de una sola embestida la penetró hasta el fondo.

Lucy dio un respingo y se apretó instintivamente contra la superficie de la mesa.

-¡Sí!-gritó. No le quedaban fuerzas para sostenerse, pues todas sus energías estaban concentradas en recibir las lentas y profundas acometidas de Natsu.

Pero ni siquiera eso parecía suficiente para él. Sin previo aviso, la agarró por las piernas y se las levantó. Ella estaba tan aturdida por las sensaciones que apenas se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que le dio un beso en una pantorrilla y se la colocó sobre el hombro, después hizo lo mismo con la otra.

-Natsu…-gimió al sentir el placer adicional que le proporcionaba aquella penetración más profunda.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, deteniéndose para asegurarse de que Lucy seguía con él.

Estaba con él, pero casi toda ella estaba flotando en una nube de placer divino.

-Muy bien.

-Estupendo…

Estaba cubierto de sudor y tenía todos los músculos en tensión. Empujó con fuerza unas cuantas veces y luego redujo el ritmo. Volvió a besarle la pantorrilla y le acarició la pierna con la punta de los dedos, y ella se retorció en desesperación. Quería que la penetrara con todas sus fuerzas.

El placer era tan intenso que parecía irreal. Pero no la estaba llevando al límite deseado.

Como si fuera consciente de ello, Natsu se detuvo y bajó la mano hasta la cara interior del muslo.

-Dame tu orgasmo, Lucy-le ordenó al tiempo que le acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar.

El orgasmo la sacudió al instante, como si su cuerpo hubiera estado esperando la invitación de su voz ronca y sensual. Un grito de incontenible placer la recorrió por dentro y todos sus músculos se tensaron durante unos breves instantes de incomparable delirio.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Natsu reanudó sus embestidas y al cabo de unos frenéticos segundos echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimió con todas sus fuerzas y se abandonó a su propio clímax.

.

.

.

Lucy insistió en llevarlo en coche al hotel, a pesar de las protestas de Natsu. Se negó a que pidiera un taxi y de ese modo Natsu se encontró en una minifurgoneta americana con el asiento trasero repleto de juguetes, unas zapatillas Nike colgando del espejo retrovisor y un imán en la puerta anunciando que viajaban niños a bordo. No era exactamente su medio habitual de transporte. Pero en aquellos momentos le importaba un pimiento.

-Me encantaría que subieras conmigo-dijo cuando Lucy aparcó frente al hotel. Un portero los observó dubitativamente, pero Natsu lo despidió con la mano cuando se acercó a abrirles la puerta-. ¿Qué te parece un baño caliente y un masaje para relajar los músculos… doloridos?

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior, que aún seguía hinchado por los besos. Natsu se imaginó que debía de tener la garganta seca e irritada por todos los gritos y jadeos que había soltado, e intentó tentarla un poco más.

-Puedo pedir que nos suban una botella de champán para aliviarte la garganta.

-Es una oferta muy tentadora, desde luego.

Pues claro que sí. Al fin y al cabo, era un profesional y sabía cómo hacer las cosas. Pero no estaba preparado para hacerle esa confesión. Aún no. Y tal vez no lo estuviera nunca, teniendo en cuenta que casi con toda probabilidad no volverían a verse después del fin de semana.

Intentó ignorar la consternación que le produjo aquel pensamiento, y se recordó a sí mismo que una breve aventura era todo lo que podía permitirse. Lo único que siempre había querido.

O lo que siempre había querido… hasta ahora. Pero no podía profundizar en el asunto por ahora. Para ello debería encontrar el momento y analizar cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Lucy.

-Entonces… ¿vas a subir?-le insistió en voz grave y sensual, acariciando las palabras.

Ella apagó el motor y se giró en el asiento hacia él.

-¿Me seducirás?

-Desde luego.

-Si lo haces, acabaré quedándome toda la noche.

-Eso espero.

Ella suspiró, como si no le gustara nada lo que estaba a punto de decir. Y eso significaba que a él tampoco iba a gustarle nada.

-Natsu, apenas puedo juntar las piernas. Si paso toda la noche contigo, imagina el aspecto que tendré al caminar durante el fin de semana-Natsu no pudo evitar reírse, pero ella lo ignoró-. Van a ser dos días muy duros sin necesidad de parecer…

-¿Satisfecha?

-Insaciable. Como alguien que se atiborra de un manjar exquisito hasta que no puede ni moverse.

-Eso me gustaría verlo. ¿Cuánto crees que tendrías que tomar para… atiborrarte?

La expresión ceñuda de Lucy le dijo que no estaba de humor para bromas.

-Mañana tenemos que salir muy temprano si queremos llegar para la hora de comer, tal y como les prometí a mis padres. Será mejor que me vaya a…

-¿Tomar un baño caliente de espuma y una copa de champán?-preguntó él tan inocentemente como pudo.

Lucy lo golpeó con los nudillos en el brazo.

-Cállate.

-Ni una palabra más.

-Y sal del coche de una vez.

-Tengo que admitir que empiezo a sentirme como un objeto de usar y tirar.

Ella ahogó un gemido de indignación, pero enseguida captó la ironía.

-Cualquier hombre soltero estaría encantado de serlo.

-Bueno… yo no he dicho que no esté encantado de serlo.

Lucy pulsó un botón para desbloquear las puertas. Debía de ser un mecanismo de protección para impedir que los pequeños demonios salieran del vehículo en marcha.

-Largo.

Estaba claro que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, de modo que Natsu agarró el tirador de la puerta.

-Está bien, está bien-aceptó, pero sabía que no podría aguantar las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas sin volver a saborearla, así que se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los labios.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Lucy se relajaba al instante y cómo sus labios se abrían para recibirlo. Pero entonces se oyó un bocinazo que le hizo interrumpir el beso.

-Te veré por la mañana-dijo.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Temprano.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Natsu?-tenía los labios mojados y la voz ronca-. Ojalá pudiera quedarme.

Parecía sinceramente arrepentida. Tanto como él.

-Sí, ojalá pudieras hacerlo… Buenas noches, Lucy-abrió la puerta y salió de la furgoneta-. Por cierto, ve buscando un sitio para dejar este bonito vehículo mañana. Seré yo quien conduzca.

Debería ofrecerse a recogerla en su casa, pero, sinceramente, le gustaba la perspectiva de volver juntos al hotel el domingo por la tarde.

-¡Creía que no tenías coche!

-No lo tengo-respondió él con una sonrisa-. Pero eso no será ningún problema.

-No puedo presentarme en casa de mis padres con una limusina.

-Claro que no. ¿Crees que quiero que me tomen por un niño de papá o un traficante de drogas?

Ella se echó a reír y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Desde luego que no.

-En serio, no te preocupes. El hotel tiene un servicio de alquiler de coches.

Era cierto. El hotel ofrecía coches de lujo a un precio exorbitante, pero merecería la pena. Así se evitaría otro viaje en la destartalada furgoneta y además podría conducir él, permitiendo que Lucy se relajara de camino a casa de sus padres.

-Muy bien-dijo ella, aceptando la explicación sin más preguntas. Seguramente estaba impaciente por marcharse de allí antes de que él la convenciera para quedarse.

Natsu sabía que podría convencerla. Y una parte de él deseaba hacerlo.

Pero otra parte podía ver el cansancio en sus ojos y cómo se removía incómodamente en el asiento, y sabía que era el momento de descansar.

A Lucy le quedaban dos días muy largos por delante, y necesitaría todas sus fuerzas físicas y mentales para superarlos.

Pero cuando volvieran a la ciudad el domingo… entonces sería el momento de exprimir al máximo el poco tiempo que les quedara. Y luego podría despedirse de ella con la certeza de que ambos habían amortizado con creces la cantidad que Lucy pagó por él en la subasta.

_**¡Tachaaaaaaan! Aquí traigo el ansiado lemmon que todos estabais esperando.**_

_**Muchas gracias Aquarius-chan por haber comentado en este capítulo, la verdad es que soy bastante patosa con las máquinas y a pesar de que intenté hacer lo que me recomendaste me resultó imposible, aunque creo que en este no he cometido error alguno, un besazo!...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**No soy la propietaria de la historia ni los personajes**_

….

Capítulo 7

No era la primera vez que Lucy veía un descapotable de lujo como el que Natsu había alquilado, pero nunca se había subido a ninguno. Nunca había oído el rugido del motor desde el interior, donde sonaba más como un zumbido suave y apagado, ni había sentido su fuerza vibrando bajo los pies, como si el coche fuera una criatura viva e impaciente por ponerse en marcha.

-Es increíble-dijo, maravillada por la sensación de poder y velocidad mientras los anchos neumáticos devoraban un kilómetro tras otro sobre el negro asfalto.

-Se conduce muy bien-afirmó él, hablando en voz alta para hacerse oír por encima del viento y la música-. Podrías llevarlo un rato, más tarde.

Ni hablar. Con su suerte, acabaría despeñándose por un barranco y tendría que vender un riñón para pagar los daños.

-No es necesario. Voy muy bien aquí-dijo, y se acomodó en el cómodo asiento de cuero.

Normalmente, el trayecto de dos horas y media hasta la granja se le hacía interminable en la pesada y lenta furgoneta, y su estado de ánimo iba decayendo a medida que se acercaba a su destino.

Adoraba a su familia y le encantaba ir a casa para las vacaciones, pero siempre tenía que soportar la inevitable charla que trataba de evitar por todos los medios, cuando todos la arrinconaban y la obligaban a reconocer que llevaba una existencia solitaria y miserable en la gran ciudad, alejada de sus seres queridos.

Ella nunca lo había admitido, más que nada porque no era cierto, pero eso no impedía que volvieran a sermonearla en cada reunión o evento familiar.

Pero aquel viaje estaba resultando muy diferente. Tal vez se debiera al hombre que iba sentado a su lado, cuya presencia podría servirle de muro defensivo ante el acoso de su familia y, con un poco de suerte, conseguir que la dejaran en paz una temporada. O quizá se debiera al placer de sentir el viento en los cabellos bajo un cielo azul radiante mientras la música de rock duro atronaba por los altavoces.

Era una sensación increíble. Liberadora. Por una vez, se sentía libre de las presiones familiares, del estrés laboral y de sus fiascos amorosos.

Libre para disfrutar de la brisa en la cara y de la poderosa presencia masculina que viajaba a su lado. Nada le gustaría más que pedirle a ese hombre que detuviera el coche y le hiciera el amor bajo el cielo de verano, pero sabía que no tenían tiempo. No para la clase de pasión que quería compartir con él en esos momentos.

La noche anterior había sido frenética, salvaje, alocada.

Pero ahora, si pudieran hacerlo, querría pasarse horas y horas exprimiendo el placer y la sensualidad bajo los ardientes rayos de sol.

Se removió ligeramente en el asiento. Todo su cuerpo seguía recordando la noche anterior, lo que hacía aún más insoportable la espera.

-Gracias por conducir-dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, pues necesitaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa-. Aunque, la verdad, creo que este coche es lo bastante caro como para que cualquier persona normal lo asocie con un traficante de drogas o similar…

-Les dejaremos claro que es un coche de alquiler-le puso la mano sobre la suya y la apretó ligeramente, como si supiera que había estado pensando en él-. Sería bonito seguir hacia el oeste hasta llegar al Pacífico-meneó las cejas-. O detenernos para un largo… picnic-sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír-. Pero ya casi hemos llegado.

Lucy se quedó maravillada con su intuición, pues lo que más le gustaría en esos momentos sería seguir conduciendo hasta el océano y olvidarse de la fiesta de sus padres.

¿Por qué Natsu la conocía tan bien después de unos pocos días, mientras que su propia familia apenas la conocía después de veintisiete años?

¿Y quién la conocía realmente? No sólo sus objetivos, sino sus sueños más secretos, sus conflictos internos, su necesidad de vivir nuevas experiencias y ver mundo sin por ello tener que renunciar a la estabilidad de un hogar y una familia.

No, nadie la había conocido nunca hasta ese punto.

Natsu le soltó la mano al tener que cambiar de marcha.

-¿Cómo va el grandullón ahí detrás?

Lucy miró detrás de los asientos, donde Happy dormía plácidamente en su caja, o al menos daba esa impresión. En la furgoneta siempre viajaba muy inquieto y nervioso, pero ahora parecía estar disfrutando de la brisa en el lomo y no se había movido ni maullado ni una sola vez.

Lucy aún no podía entender cómo aquel gato tan arisco había aceptado a Natsu nada más verlo. Era obvio que le gustaban sus caricias tanto como a su dueña.

Pasaron una señal que indicaba la salida a Green Springs a quince kilómetros y Natsu apagó el equipo estéreo.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer un repaso.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Anoche te pregunté muchas cosas, y tal vez deberías ponerme a prueba. Aunque no llegaste a decirme lo que te pones para dormir… ni dónde tienes más cosquillas exactamente.

Oh, Cielos. Lucy volvió a removerse en el asiento. De repente sentía más calor de lo que le había provocado el sol hasta un momento antes.

-Claro que no creo que nadie vaya a preguntar esas cosas-añadió él.

-Desde luego que no-era un gran alivio poder concentrarse en la inminente llegada, en vez de pensar en lo mucho que desearía que Natsu detuviera el coche y le hiciera todas las cosas que no le había hecho la noche anterior-. ¿Cómo se llaman mis hermanos?

-Jed es el mayor, y está comprometido con Becca. Luego está Steve, un año mayor que tú-repasó los detalles rápidamente-. Randy es el más pequeño y quiere alistarse en las Fuerzas Aéreas, aunque aún no tiene las agallas que tú tuviste para decírselo a tus padres.

Lucy lo tomó como un cumplido.

-Eso es. Pero no vayas a decirles nada.

-Jamás se me ocurriría-entornó los ojos y siguió concentrándose-. Mmm… qué más… Ah, sí. Randy va a cumplir veintiún años. Eso es fácil de recordar, pues tiene la misma edad que mi hermana.

Era la primera vez que mencionaba a un miembro de su familia aparte de sus padres, y su sonrisa de afecto insinuaba una relación especial.

-¿Hermana? ¿Dónde está?

-En Irlanda.

-¿La ves muy a menudo?

-Muy poco. Wendy y yo mantenemos el contacto por teléfono y por email-guardó silencio un momento y pareció decidir que podía confiar un poco más en Lucy-. Hace años discutí con mi padre y desde entonces no he vuelto a casa.

-Entiendo.

-No, no creo que lo entiendas-murmuró él-. Tú adoras a tu familia, aunque a veces te saquen de tus casillas.

-Cuando no quiero arrojarlos a todos a un río.

Natsu se rió.

-Aun así, los quieres de verdad.

-¿Tú no quieres a tu familia?

Él se apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro. El viento le había soltado la coleta y Lucy se preguntó qué opinaría su padre de sus largos cabellos y del pendiente de oro que relucía en su oreja.

-Quiero a mi padre-admitió, como si le resultara doloroso expresarlo en voz alta-. Pero el afecto tiene un precio en mi familia. Si lo pagas, todo es perfecto. Pero si no…

-Tienes que limitarte a mantener el contacto con tu hermana a través del teléfono y los emails-concluyó ella.

-Exacto. Pero cada vez que sale de la isla en un viaje de estudios, intento organizar un viaje de negocios para encontrarme con ella-se le escapó una risa maliciosa-. Cuando tenía diecisiete años, le enseñé los sitios más divertidos de Praga, y un año después… los locales de Amsterdam.

Lucy resopló al imaginarse la escena.

-¿Intentas corromperla a propósito?

-Sólo intento que se divierta un poco. Nuestro padre y su madre se lo hacen pasar muy mal por culpa de las decisiones que yo tomé en su día.

-Es una pena.

Natsu no parecía disgustado ni arrepentido por haberle hablado de su familia, pero volvió inmediatamente al tema que tenían entre manos.

-¿Se parece a la relación que tienes con tus hermanos?

-Mis hermanos no sabrían ni encontrar Praga en un mapa-murmuró ella, y enseguida soltó un suspiro arrepentido-. Son buenos chicos. Steve y yo éramos inseparables de niños.

-¿Pero?

-Pero…-se encogió de hombros-nunca se marcharon de casa y nunca lo harán. Randy quiere alistarse en el Ejército ahora que es joven y patriota, pero si lo hace, volverá a casa para el resto de su vida.

-Mientras que tú te morías de impaciencia por irte a vivir a cualquier otro sitio.

-Eso es. Tenía las paredes de mi habitación cubiertas de pósteres de ciudades extranjeras, folletos del Cuerpo de Paz e incluso propaganda del Ejército. Cualquier cosa que me llevara lejos de aquí.

Natsu la miró sorprendido.

-El Cuerpo de Paz tal vez, pero… ¿el Ejército?-sacudió la cabeza y ni siquiera tuvo que decir lo que pensaba al respecto.

-Sólo estaba considerando todas las posibilidades-protestó ella, y puso una mueca al recordar el revuelo que se formó en su casa cuando llegó un sobre del Ejército con su nombre-. Nunca llegué a planteármelo en serio. Mi padre me amenazó con encerrarme en el sótano si me atrevía a pensar en alistarme.

Natsu se echó a reír y Lucy siguió hablando.

-Mi madre fue aún peor. Me dijo que, si se me ocurría alistarme, pondría en peligro las vidas de mis hermanos, porque todos ellos tendrían que alistarse para protegerme. Incluido Randy, quien sólo tenía once años por aquel entonces.

Tenía que admitir que su madre sabía cómo salirse con la suya… O al menos lo fue en su día. Porque Lucy ya no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su libertad.

-Es otra razón más por la que Randy aún no les ha dicho que quiere alistarse.

-Mejor con veintiún años que con once-dijo él, riendo. Pero enseguida se puso serio-. Chicago no está lo bastante lejos para ti, ¿verdad? Me refiero a largo plazo.

La intuición de Natsu la desconcertaba cada vez más.

-Me encanta Chicago y no puedo decir que sea desgraciada viviendo ahí. Tengo un buen trabajo y muchos amigos, y algún día echaré raíces del todo y formaré una familia.

-¿Pero?

-Pero… quiero ver mundo antes de que llegue ese día-sacudió la cabeza y miró los árboles que se alineaban junto a la carretera-. Para el resto de mi familia el mundo se limita a Green Springs.

-Cada uno tiene sus propios sueños-dijo él, en una voz tan baja que Lucy casi no lo oyó-. No son mejores ni peores. Tan sólo diferentes.

Sueños diferentes… Con aquellas simples palabras Natsu había vuelto a dar en el clavo. A eso se reducía todo. Por qué ella se había marchado de casa, por qué su familia había intentado disuadirla, por qué detestaba recibir las mismas críticas una y otra vez. Y también por qué Natsu estaba dispuesto a ayudarla aquel fin de semana con una mezcla de excusas y verdades a medias.

Ella tenía sueños distintos a los de su familia… y ellos no podían entenderlo.

Pero el hombre que viajaba a su lado, el hombre que sólo hacía una semana que la conocía… sí lo entendía.

.

.

.

Natsu no sabía qué iba a encontrarse mientras avanzaban por el estrecho camino hacia el lugar donde Lucy había pasado su infancia. Había visto muchas granjas en Irlanda, muchas de ellas propiedad de la familia Dragneel que su padre alquilaba a otros. Pero casi todas eran pequeñas haciendas familiares con rebaños de ovejas marcadas para diferenciarlas de las de otro ganadero, casitas de campo salpicando el paisaje, graneros destartalados y viejos arados oxidándose en los campos.

Ninguna se parecía a aquello.

-Santo Dios… ¡Parece una fábrica!-exclamó al pasar junto al enorme granero de dos pisos.

Una pequeña flota de camiones estaba aparcada al final de la inmensa estructura, todos con el logotipo de una vaca lechera. A través de las puertas abiertas de otro edificio se veía una maquinaria impecablemente conservada, y había varios trabajadores con uniformes caquis.

-Me imaginaba algo más parecido a…

-¿Green Acres?

Natsu miró a Lucy, quien parecía encontrar muy divertida su sorpresa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una serie de televisión que trataba de… No importa-señaló la cima de una colina más allá de los graneros y de un extenso campo donde los caballos pastaban perezosamente bajo el brillante cielo de junio-. Allí está la casa.

Natsu volvió a quedarse boquiabierto de asombro.

El hogar de los padres de Lucy era una casa de tres pisos, pintada de amarillo y con los postigos blancos. El porche delantero estaba rodeado por unos parterres llenos de narcisos que le recordaron a Natsu a su hogar natal. Una hilera de árboles altos y frondosos delimitaba una gran extensión de césped, separada del pasto por una valla de estacas. En el extremo de una loma se levantaba un bonito cenador con un columpio de dos plazas.

En conjunto, el hogar de los Heartfilia no se parecía en nada a lo que Natsu había imaginado. Y mientras conducía hacia lo alto de la colina, se preguntó si también habría subestimado a la familia a la que estaba a punto de conocer.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tal vez aquello no fuera el juego de niños que se había esperado…

Aparcó en un lateral de la casa, entre dos grandes camionetas y un gigantesco todoterreno, y oyó que Lucy suspiraba con resignación.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya están todos aquí-dijo ella, mirando los vehículos.

-¿Tus hermanos?

-Esperaba poder presentarte poco a poco a mi familia, no a todos de golpe.

-Creía que todos vivían aquí.

-Randy, sí. Pero Steve y Jed se construyeron sus propias casas cerca de aquí.

A Natsu lo asaltó una repentina sospecha.

-¿En la finca de tu padre?

-Les entregó a cada uno cien acres de terreno cuando cumplieron veinticinco años.

Natsu empezaba a hacerse una idea…

-¿Y dónde están tus cien acres?-preguntó, y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Lucy se pasó una mano sobre los ojos, suspiró y señaló hacia el este.

Lucy no era la chica sencilla y pueblerina que fingía ser. Su familia debía de ser tremendamente rica para poseer una próspera granja lechera y unas tierras que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Aquello explicaba lo celosos y protectores que eran hacia Lucy…

Hasta el momento a Natsu no lo había preocupado mucho la idea de conocerlos, gracias a sus habilidades sociales para ganarse a todo el mundo. Se había preparado para la posibilidad de no gustarles, naturalmente, pero no era un motivo de inquietud.

Ahora, sin embargo, habiendo visto dónde y cómo vivían, empezaba a sospechar hasta dónde podía llegar ese rechazo inminente.

Lucy era la única hija de una familia rica y tradicional cuyos miembros vivían a escasos kilómetros unos de otros para mantener unido al clan, mientras que Natsu era el único hijo de una familia rica que aún creía en los matrimonios concertados.

Se preguntaba qué diría Lucy si supiera lo similares que eran sus familias y que él la entendía mucho más de lo que ella pudiera imaginar.

También se preguntó si seria bueno o malo que el corazón se le encogiera al darse cuenta de que Lucy hablaba en serio cuando se refería a sus problemas familiares.

Había creído que sus temores eran los típicos de una chica que no se atrevía a ir a casa soltera y sin novio. Pero ahora veía que no exageraba en absoluto. La situación de Lucy era tan difícil como la suya propia. Ambos habían escapado de casa. Ella había optado por cuidar de niños pequeños. Él, por satisfacer las necesidades de las mujeres. Caminos distintos, pero los dos siguiendo el mismo deseo de independencia y libertad.

Lucy y él tenían los mismos sueños.

Se quedó aturdido por la repentina e intensa conexión que sentía hacia aquella mujer hermosa, fuerte y decidida. Tal vez no hubiera llegado tan lejos como él, pero había luchado muy duro para conseguir lo que tenía. Incluso había desembolsado una enorme cantidad de dinero, que presumiblemente no podía permitirse, para pujar por él en una subasta y conseguir que la ayudara a mantener su independencia.

Y él haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarla. Cualquier cosa, excepto confiarle sus secretos. Por mucho que comprendiera su situación, no estaba preparado para revelarle cuál era la suya.

Nunca le había importado mucho lo que los demás pensaran de su estilo de vida, con la única excepción de su hermana. Pero ahora… ahora estaba Lucy.

Maldición. Estaba metido en un buen lío. Quería escapar de allí a toda velocidad, y también quería estrecharla en sus brazos y decirle que la entendía, que no estaba sola.

Pero él sí estaba solo. Siempre había estado solo. Y siempre lo estaría. Así era su vida y así debía seguir.

¿O no?

-Creo que este lugar es mayor que la hacienda de mi familia-dijo, contemplando el paisaje que se extendía a sus pies. Las verdes laderas y el valle estaban salpicados de ovejas, cómo no.

-¿Hacienda?-preguntó ella con una risita, sacudiéndose su melancolía-. ¿Acaso eres un niño rico y mimado?

-Mimado no-aclaró él, girándose hacia ella. No se ofendió por su risa. Lo que importaba era que al fin se había relajado un poco y que sus ojos volvían a brillar de regocijo.

-¿Debería llamarte lord Dragneel, tal vez?

A su padre le encantaría, desde luego.

-Claro que no. Uno de mis antepasados perdió el título, y la mitad de sus pertenencias, al beber más de la cuenta y ofender a un miembro de la realeza.

Lucy lo miró boquiabierta. Ella había estado bromeando, pero él no.

-Vaya…-murmuró finalmente-. Parece que yo también tendría que haberte hecho algunas preguntas personales.

Eso sí que no. No si él podía impedirlo.

Aunque sí podría ofrecerle algunos detalles personales sin importancia. Sobre todo porque aquel fin de semana no iba a ser tan fácil como había pensado en un principio.

-Bebo té, no café. Sin leche y con azúcar-dijo, intentando pensar en los interrogantes que podrían surgir durante su breve visita-. Sólo tomo cerveza negra… La blanca es bebida de niños. Murphy's es la mejor, pero en América es imposible encontrarla en barril-se estrujó a fondo los sesos-. Estudié en el Trinity Collegue en Dublin, jugaba al rugby y dejé inconsciente a más de un rival en el campo… y hablo seis idiomas.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Seis?

-Supongo que tendré el don irlandés para las lenguas-repuso él, y siguió hablando rápidamente antes de que alguien los interrumpiera-. Nunca permanezco mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Tengo varios apartamentos en diversas ciudades, pero ninguno de ellos es un verdadero hogar.

-Qué triste-murmuró ella.

Tal vez lo fuese para ella. Para él, era la única vida que quería llevar. Pero no quería profundizar en el tema. Y menos en esos momentos, cuando no les quedaba tiempo y cuando aún no sabía hasta qué punto quería que Lucy supiera la verdad sobre su vida.

Ni cuánto estaría dispuesto a cambiar esa vida si podía mantener en ella a Lucy un poco más.

Se sacudió aquel pensamiento absurdo de la cabeza y volvió a lo que tan bien se le daba… Las insinuaciones.

-Una cosa más que deberías saber sobre mí…-le dijo con una pícara sonrisa-. Duermo desnudo.

La revelación tuvo el efecto deseado. Lucy se lamió los labios y lo miró de arriba abajo con unos ojos llenos de lujuria. Parecía una criatura felina dispuesta a lanzarse sobre su presa, y Natsu daría lo que fuera por sacarlos a ambos de allí y dejar que lo devorase como prometía su mirada.

-En ese caso… me muero por verte en la cama.

-No seas mala. ¿Qué diría tu familia?

Ella se encogió sensualmente de hombros y se inclinó hacia él.

-¿Cuántas horas tenemos que estar aquí?

Natsu pensó en todas las cosas que quería hacer con ella y se recriminó a sí mismo por ser tan idiota. No habían hecho nada durante todo el trayecto. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que provocarla ahora, justo en la puerta de sus padres? Y encima cuando seguía desconcertado por la conexión que había descubierto entre ellos y las consecuentes emociones.

Ella también pareció lamentarse por el momento y carraspeó incómodamente mientras hacia un gesto con la mano.

-Olvida la pregunta. Además, he estado contando los minutos desde que salimos del hotel.

Él también lo había estado haciendo.

-Reanudaremos esta conversación en el viaje de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?-le propuso ella.

-De acuerdo.

-Tal vez…-volvió a relamerse-podemos explorar algunas carreteras secundarias antes de salir a la autopista.

-¿Poco transitadas?

-Desiertas.

Mmm… Sexo en el coche bajo el sol. Sonaba demasiado idílico para ser cierto.

-Te tomo la palabra.

-Y yo a ti… Bueno, ¿algo más que debería saber antes de presentarte al clan de los Heartfilia? ¿Eres el décimo en la sucesión al trono de Inglaterra o algo así?

Natsu hizo una mueca y deslizó una mano en sus rubios cabellos. Quería tocarla una vez más antes de entrar en la casa.

-Estadounidenses… ¿Es que vuestra historia es la única que conocéis?

-Supongo que sí-admitió ella, y lo besó en la palma con sus labios húmedos y suaves-. Pero tú eres medio estadounidense, ¿no?

Él asintió. No quería seguir burlándose de ella cuando sus dulces labios lo estaban volviendo loco. Incapaz de resistirse, retiró la mano y cubrió el espacio que los separaba para besarla en la boca. Ella ladeó la cabeza para recibirlo, derramándose sus cabellos sobre el antebrazo desnudo de Sean.

Besarla a la luz del sol era una experiencia nueva e increíblemente placentera. El lento baile de sus lenguas le trajo a la memoria las tardes largas e indolentes de pasión aletargada que se prolongaba durante horas. Aquellas tardes en las que el fin no era el orgasmo, sino el placer tranquilo y pausado del acto en sí.

Podría haberse pasado todo el día besándola, acariciando su suave mejilla, aspirando la irresistible fragancia a melocotón que impregnaba todo su cuerpo… Pero entonces algo lo golpeó en la cabeza y Natsu se apartó bruscamente.

Esperaba encontrarse con uno de los furiosos hermanos de Lucy, pero lo que vio fue un… un…

-Dios mío, ¿qué es esta… cosa?

Con ojos desorbitados vio cómo un enorme pájaro se lanzaba en picado hacia el descapotable. Pero esa vez no apuntó con su durísimo pico a la cabeza de Natsu, sino hacia la meno extendida de Lucy.

-Es Radar-dijo ella con una sonrisa, y se puso de rodillas en el asiento para ver cómo el pájaro se posaba en el capó del coche, remontaba ligeramente el vuelo y volvía a posarse.

Natsu se quedó boquiabierto al ver las huellas de pájaro en el Ferrari. Y a juzgar por el tamaño del ave, las patas debían de haber dejado alguna que otra abolladura.

Sería muy interesante explicárselo a la agencia de alquiler.

-Hola, pequeño. Me has echado de menos, ¿verdad?-le dijo Lucy mientras alargaba el brazo para rascarle la cabeza.

-¿Qué clase de pájaro es éste?-preguntó Natsu, desviando la atención de las manchas circulares sobre el reluciente capó rojo.

-Un emú.

Un emú acababa de picotearle la cabeza. No era un buen presagio para el fin de semana.

Detrás de ellos, Happy se había despertado y había visto al recién llegado. El gato estaba sobre sus cuatro patas, con el lomo arqueado y los pelos erizados, y bufaba amenazadoramente a través de la jaula.

-A Happy debe de parecerle un buen bocado-dijo Natsu, frotándose la cabeza-. ¿Se puede saber por qué me ha atacado?

-Es muy protector-respondió ella, casi abrazando a la gran bola peluda, que ahora parecía estar buscando algún bolsillo en la camisa de Lucy, por si contenía comida.

Aquella mañana, cuando Lucy se presentó en el hotel. Natsu había examinado atentamente aquella camisa. La boca se le había hecho agua al recordar los pechos perfectos y suculentos que se adivinaban bajo la tela.

Y por eso podría haberle dicho al pájaro que no se molestara en buscar bolsillos. Sabía muy bien que no había.

-Los emús no son muy amistosos, pero he criado a Radar desde que era un polluelo. Fue mi proyecto de Biología en el instituto y me quiere mucho. Ahora es como el perro de la familia, revoloteando libremente por el jardín.

A Natsu no le gustaría pisar nada que aquel pajarraco dejara en la hierba.

-Normalmente es muy dócil, pero no le gustan los extraños. Tendrá que acostumbrarse a ti.

-Seguro que sabe ahuyentar como nadie a los intrusos.

Si se hubiera topado con aquella bestia en una noche oscura, se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de intentar avanzar. Sobre todo si quería despertarse a la mañana siguiente sin el cráneo perforado.

Nada más pensarlo, volvió a recibir un golpe en el cráneo.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Se giró para encarar a lo que ahora sí tenía que ser uno de sus hermanos, pero en vez de eso se encontró con una criatura completamente irreconocible.

Soltó una palabrota, y la criatura respondió con una especie de balido más propio de un cordero que del mamut en miniatura que parecía. A pesar de sus viajes por todo el mundo, Natsu nunca había visto un animal semejante.

-¡Rex!-exclamó Annie.

La bestia levantó la cabeza al oír su voz y se olvidó del letrero invisible que invitaba a atizar la cabeza de Natsu. Rezando por que aquel monstruo no saltara como había hecho el pájaro, Natsu lo apuntó con el dedo y lo miró amenazadoramente.

-Ni se te ocurra, felpudo con patas.

-Es una alpaca. ¿Verdad que es una monada?

Lucy se puso de pie en el asiento, tan entusiasmada como una cría. Apoyó una mano en lo alto del parabrisas y se inclinó sobre Natsu para acariciar al extraño animal.

A Natsu no le importó mucho aquella nueva intromisión, porque había provocado que la cadera de Lucy quedase a un par de centímetros de su boca. Sus piernas bonitas y esbeltas se mostraban en todo su esplendor bajo la falda vaporosa de seda. La prenda se le había subido por detrás hasta casi revelar su trasero respingón. Y la camisa se le había salido de la cintura, exponiendo dos palmos de piel cremosa…

Un muerto de hambre frente a un bufé libre.

Incapaz de resistirse, deslizó una mano sobre una de las piernas, muy lentamente, deleitándose con su calor y textura, hasta llegar al muslo. La piel era extremadamente tersa y suave. Natsu respiró profundamente, recordando cómo aquellas piernas le habían rodeado las caderas la noche anterior.

El recuerdo le prendió en la entrepierna, y tuvo que moverse en el asiento mientras su miembro intentaba escapar de su confinamiento en los pantalones.

Si hubieran estado en algún lugar más privado, habría girado a Lucy hacia él. La habría apoyado de espaldas contra el parabrisas, le habría abierto las piernas y le habría devorado su hermoso y apetitoso sexo.

-Me siento como un toro a punto de embestir-murmuró, acercándose tanto que el olor de piel le embriagó los sentidos.

Ella lo miró y pareció darse cuenta de la tentadora que era su postura.

-¿Y quieres que yo sea el torero?

-Prefiero que seas la mujer desnuda con la que estaré haciendo el amor dentro de dos minutos…-levantó la mirada hacia ella y frunció el ceño-. Pero me temo que tendré que esperar otras veinticuatro horas.

No podría esperar tanto sin una simple degustación, al menos. Se irguió en el asiento y presionó la boca contra la deliciosa franja de piel desnuda en la cintura.

Ella gimió y cerró los ojos, permaneciendo completamente inmóvil. Él también gimió y volvió a besarla, y esa vez la mordió suavemente.

¡Zamp!

-¡Maldita sea!-espetó, preguntándose si toda la fauna salvaje del doctor Fecking Dolittle se había puesto de acuerdo para atacarlo.

Pero en esa ocasión no era una criatura peluda o con plumas. Media más de un metro ochenta y tenía piel, una cabellera del mismo color rubio que la de Lucy y unos ojos azules que despedían llamas asesinas.

Genial. Natsu tenía la mano en la falda de Lucy, acababa de dejarle una marca en la cadera y estaba frente a uno de sus hermanos muy protectores.

_**Bueno, bueno, bueno… pues este es el capitulo siete, espero que os haya gustado mucho, en el próximo capítulo se verá como sobrevivirán a un día con la familia de Lucy ¿habrá… o no habrá lemmon? Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_

_**Muchas gracias a:**_

_**-Mori Summer: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que con este te pase lo mismo, muchas gracias por haber dejado tu comentario y… nos vemos en este próximo!**_

_**-Y todas las personas que estais leyendo esta historia y la habéis seguido desde el principio.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen **_

…..

Capítulo 8

Las cosas no empezaban muy bien.

Lucy no había oído acercarse a su hermano mayor, Jed. Pero sí oyó el gruñido de sorpresa de Natsu, lo que interrumpió el placer que estaba provocándole con sus caricias bajo el sol abrasador.

Con la mano de Natsu en el muslo y su boca en la cadera, se había olvidado por completo que estaban a punto de entrar en la guarida de las bestias.

Hasta que una de esas bestias apareció de repente y los pilló desprevenidos.

-Papá está en el porche-espetó su hermano.

Lucy miró hacia la casa, pero no pudo verla. Natsu había aparcado el pequeño descapotable entre dos de los mastodontes que conducían sus hermanos, quedando ocultos a la vista desde la casa.

-Gracias por venir a buscarnos-dijo, sin molestarse en ocultar su sarcasmo.

-Tardabas tanto, que papá se disponía a bajar a ver si necesitabas ayuda con el equipaje.

Como si hubiera llevado un baúl para una sola noche… Jed debía de haber estado contando los segundos en su reloj, calculando el tiempo que necesitarían su nuevo novio y ella en alcanzar el porche sin pararse a hacer tonterías. Había hecho lo mismo con todas las citas de Lucy.

-Estaba presentándole a Rex a Na…-se calló a tiempo, pero no pudo pronunciar el nombre de Loke. De repente le resultaba imposible llamar a alguien por quien empezaba a sentir algo con el nombre de un ser tan despreciable-. A mi amigo-corrigió rápidamente.

-Rex… ¿Así es como llamas ahora a tu trasero?

Lucy le enseñó su dedo en alto, como tantas veces había hecho de joven cuando sus padres no estaban mirando.

-No sé… ¿Así es como llamabas tú al trasero de Becca cuando os pillé a los dos desnudos bajo el árbol la Nochebuena pasada?

-Ella es mi novia-se defendió Jed.

-Aún no lo era cuando os sorprendí-replicó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Y no sé cómo la llamarías tú a ella, pero por lo que gritaba ella debía de pensar que eres una especie de deidad o algo así. Decía: ¡Oh, Dios, sí!

-¡Y que lo digas!-exclamó Jed, y abandonó el ridículo papel de hermano protector para soltar una carcajada-. Mamá no tendría que haberte dejado ver Sensación de vivir cuando eras niña.

-Oh, claro, eso lo explica todo. Y ahora apártate para que pueda salir.

Él se retiró de la puerta y la abrió, ofreciéndole la mano. Ella se bajó del coche con cuidado de no darle con la rodilla en la cabeza a Natsu y se abrazó al cuello de su hermano.

-¿Me has echado de menos?

-No he echado de menos esa lengua tuya-dijo él, apretándola con fuerza-. Pero supongo que sí hemos echado de menos el resto de tu persona.

Entonces, la soltó y centró toda su atención en Natsu. Al ver cómo tensaba la mandíbula, Lucy imaginó lo que estaba pensando.

Natsu no sólo era tan apuesto y atractivo que incomodaba a los otros hombres, sino que parecía un peligroso rebelde con el pelo largo y despeinado y su pendiente dorado brillando al sol. Sus gafas oscuras, que se había colocado sobre la cabeza al llegar a la granja, eran de una marca que ninguna persona de clase media podría permitirse. Y por si fuera poco, conducía el tipo de coche reservado a las estrellas de cine.

En pocas palabras, era todo de lo que sus hermanos recelaban… y todo lo que Lucy adoraba.

-Tú debes de ser Jed-dijo Natsu, saliendo del coche y ofreciéndole la mano-. Parece que a tu hermana se le ha olvidado presentarnos. Me llamo Dragneel, pero todos me llaman Dra.

Lucy lo miró boquiabierta y articuló el nombre de Dra con los labios, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Al parecer, estaba haciendo lo posible por evitar cualquier confusión por culpa de un nombre falso. Y ella le estaba tan agradecida que podría besarlo allí mismo. Por ésa y otras muchas razones.

Jed estrechó la mano de Natsu y los dos apretaron enérgicamente para demostrar quién era el más fuerte. Típico de los hombres, aunque Lucy sospechó que era Jed el único que intentaba demostrar algo. Natsu parecía estar por encima de esas estupideces.

En cualquier caso, estaba cansada de aquellas competiciones de testosterona. Se interpuso entre ellos y se dobló por la cintura para agarrar la jaula de Happy.

-Permíteme, cariño.

-Oh, no… ¿Has traído a la bestia?-exclamó Jed, visiblemente horrorizado. No tenía razón para ello, pues los zapatos que Happy le había puesto perdidos no eran italianos, y seguramente había pisado cosas peores en la granja.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera, dejarlo solo en casa para que se muriera de hambre y de pena?

-Podría haber atacado a un ladrón si tenía hambre-dijo Jed, mirando al gato con recelo.

En vez de agarrar la jaula, como Lucy se disponía a hacer, Natsu la abrió y sacó a Happy. Después de pasarse dos horas enjaulado, era lógico que estuviera más arisco y agresivo de la cuenta. En más de una ocasión había llegado a morder a Lucy después del largo trayecto en coche.

Pero la única reacción del gato fue acurrucarse contra el pecho de Natsu y lamerse las garras mientras le lanzaba a Jed una mirada feroz.

Lucy reprimió una sonrisa al ver la cara de su hermano. El hecho de que Natsu se hubiera ganado a Happy era una clara señal de que su nuevo «novio» formaba parte de su vida.

Aunque no fuera así en realidad. Al menos, a largo plazo.

Se obligó a no pensar en ello al sentir una punzada de decepción en el estómago. Aún le quedaba un día y medio para disfrutar de Natsu y más le valía aprovechar hasta el último minuto, porque después del fin de semana todo se acabaría entre ellos.

Él se lo había dejado muy claro y ella había aceptado sus condiciones.

Fin de la historia.

Lástima que tuvieran que pasar en la granja de sus padres el poco tiempo del que disponían.

-Vamos a casa antes de que papá envíe refuerzos-dijo Jed. Se había quedado tan perplejo al ver a Happy con Natsu, que olvidó por completo su reacción inicial al pillarlos en una posición tan embarazosa. Los condujo en silencio hacia el porche, donde esperaban los otros hombres de la familia.

-Por Dios bendito-dijo Lucy-. ¿Cómo es que aún no habéis sacado las escopetas y los cuchillos?

Natsu soltó una carcajada, pero Jed siguió caminando.

-Aquí están-anunció-. Lucy tuvo que pararse a saludar a sus amigos peludos antes de ver a su familia.

Lucy le agradeció en silencio que no mencionara la boca de Natsu en su cadera. No era de extrañar. Su hermano podía ser autoritario y posesivo, pero no era un bocazas.

Aunque lo más probable era que mantuviese la boca cerrada por su propio bien. Sabía que la venganza de Lucy podía ser terrible si se iba de la lengua.

Y no se equivocaba, porque Lucy siempre podría revelar lo que presenció aquella Nochebuena junto al querido belén de su madre. El Niño Jesús, los ángeles y los pastores habían sido, al igual que Lucy, testigos de excepción de las habilidades sexuales de su hermano con su futura novia.

-¡Aquí está nuestra niña!-exclamó su padre, bajando del porche, seguido por el resto de sus hijos. Todos rodearon a Lucy para recordarle con sus fuertes abrazos que ella era la niña pequeña y ellos, los hombres grandes y fuertes.

Uno de los abrazos la estrujó con tanta fuerza, llegando incluso a levantarla del suelo, que Lucy estuvo a punto de vomitar sobre el hombro de su hermano.

Menos mal que Natsu no era tan cavernícola como ellos…

-¿No vas a presentarnos?-le preguntó su padre mientras miraba a Natsu de arriba abajo.

Natsu había tenido un detalle encantador al pedirle a Jed que lo llamara «Dra», pero Lucy no podría usar aquel nombre durante todo el fin de semana sin echarse a reír. Le sonaba rarisimo, y le recordaba a una especie de pitufo azul con birrete blanco con el que Natsu no guardaba la menor semejanza.

Tampoco podría dirigirse a él como «Loke». Aquel nombre estaría por siempre acompañado de una horrible sensación de humillación y bochorno. De modo que tragó saliva y rezó por que su madre hubiera sufrido una pérdida de memoria desde la última conversación que tuvieron sobre su la nueva pareja de Lucy.

-Este es Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, y abrió la boca para corregirla. Pero ella sacudió brevemente la cabeza para advertirle que se callara.

Su padre fue lo bastante educado para esbozar una sonrisa cortés y ofrecerle la mano, pero Steve, el más bromista de todos los hermanos, se acercó a Lucy y le susurró una observación al oído.

-Lleva un pendiente… ¿Estás segura de que no es gay?

Lucy no pudo menos que sonreír.

-Lo siento, hermano, me temo que no es para ti… Digamos que no tengo la menor duda sobre sus inclinaciones sexuales.

-Muy graciosa-dijo él, y saludó a Natsu igual que hizo Randy. A continuación, todos se pusieron a hacer comentarios sobre el gato panzudo que llevaba Natsu al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo la toma con mi Happy?-preguntó ella, indignada.

Jed la miró como si fuera tonta.

-Porque es más agresivo que el toro del pasto sur.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera contestarle, su madre salió de la casa y bajó corriendo los escalones del porche. Lucy plantó firmemente los pies en la tierra, anticipándose al enorme abrazo que estaba a punto de recibir y que de hecho recibió.

Estuvieron hablando unos minutos al aire libre, y Lucy fue puesta al corriente de las últimas novedades en el vasto clan de los Heartfilia. Con tantos abuelos, tíos y primos repartidos por tres condados, había mucho para ponerse al día. Quién se había comprometido. Quién se había quedado embarazada. Quién se había ganado un suspenso por soltar un montón de gallinas en el gimnasio del instituto. Quién se había disparado en el pie al salir a cazar fuera de temporada…

Lo normal.

Natsu mantuvo la sonrisa en todo momento, mientras acariciaba al gato y respondía cortésmente cuando le dirigían la palabra. Su imponente presencia le recordaba a Lucy que no estaba sola. Estaban juntos en eso, para bien o para mal.

Y era una sensación maravillosa.

-¡Ya está bien de cháchara!-decidió su madre cuando se quedó sin aliento-. Vamos adentro para que podáis descansar. La comida está casi lista. Debéis de estar muertos de hambre después de un viaje tan largo.

Sí, estaba hambrienta, concedió Lucy. Pero no precisamente de comida.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Natsu, y el brilló de sus ojos le confirmó que había vuelto a leerle el pensamiento. Sin poder resistirse a tocarlo, lo agarró de la mano y lo condujo hacia los escalones.

Mientras respondía al nuevo aluvión de preguntas en el interior de la casa, le ofreció a Natsu una mirada de disculpa y le prometió que lo compensaría.

Si conseguían sobrevivir…

.

.

.

A Natsu le gustaba la familia de Lucy. Todos ellos. Pero especialmente su madre.

Se imaginó a Lucy con el mismo aspecto dentro de treinta años. Delgada y enérgica, con el pelo corto rubio ceniza y arrugas en torno a sus bonitos ojos marrones.

No paraba de hablar y colmar de atenciones a su única hija, pero la señora Heartfilia también podía hacer gala de una tajante seriedad a la hora de controlar a toda la familia. Su marido y sus hijos tal vez no se dieran cuenta, pero era ella quien estaba al mando. Le bastaba con arquear una ceja o hacer un gesto con la mano para conseguir que sus órdenes se cumplieran a rajatabla, y a Natsu le pareció muy divertido que unos hombres que la doblaban en tamaño no se atrevieran a rechistar.

En un par de ocasiones, la señora Heartfilia se percató de que la estaba mirando con una expresión divertida y le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad, como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto.

Todos tenían tanto que contarle a Lucy que en las horas transcurridas desde su llegada apenas le habían prestado atención a Natsu, aparte de las fórmulas básicas de educación. A él no le importaba en absoluto, ya que podía disfrutar de un opíparo almuerzo campestre como los que tomaba en su infancia irlandesa.

Y sospechaba que Happy también estaba encantado. El gato se había acomodado bajo la silla de Lucy y continuamente estaba recibiendo trozos de uno y otro plato.

Los hermanos de Lucy se marcharon a sus casas después de comer, por lo que la presión se alivió considerablemente. El hermano menor no paraba de moverse de un lado para otro, como un animalito de compañía. El padre, corpulento y canoso, mantenía una actitud cordial, aunque ni mucho menos efusiva. Nada más acabar la comida se había puesto a leer el periódico. Y su esposa se había mostrado afable y amistosa desde el primer momento, por lo que hasta el momento todo iba bien. O casi todo.

A pesar de ser una familia amable y hospitalaria, no habían recibido a Natsu con los brazos abiertos, y todos habían dejado muy claro, en un momento u otro, que el lugar de Lucy estaba allí, con ellos, no en una gran ciudad ni con nadie más.

Natsu había captado el mensaje, pero de todos modos se permitió bajar la guardia cuando la madre se puso a hablar de la fiesta de aquella noche.

No tardó en percatarse de su error.

-Bueno, Natsu… ¿dónde os conocisteis exactamente Lucy y tú?-le preguntó la señora Davis, iniciando el temido interrogatorio al nuevo novio de su hija.

Natsu se quedó en blanco. Intentó recordar lo que había convenido con Lucy… ¿Servicio de citas? ¿Cita a ciegas? Pero Lucy se adelantó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-Nos conocimos en una fiesta.

-Eso es-corroboró él-. En una fiesta de Halloween-añadió para adornarlo un poco.

El señor Heartfilia levantó la mirada por encima del periódico.

-Creía que Lucy había dicho que sólo llevabais un par de meses saliendo.

Maldición.

-Sí, bueno… Pero nos conocemos desde hace más tiempo-se apresuró a mentir Lucy, con una espontaneidad y naturalidad que dejó maravillado a Natsu. Ninguna de las chicas Bond podría haber sido más ingeniosa.

Natsu reprimió un suspiro al recordar cómo la familia Heartfilia lo había comparado con James Bond nada más conocerlo. ¿Por qué los estadounidenses no podían distinguir entre el acento irlandés y el inglés?

-Ser amigos antes que ser pareja es una opción muy sensata-dijo la señora Heartfilia, asintiendo con aprobación-. Tarde o temprano la pasión se apaga, y cuando eso ocurre, es agradable estar con alguien que te gusta de verdad.

El periódico del señor Heartfilia tembló ligeramente y su voz se oyó tras las páginas.

-La pasión… Eso es-a juzgar por los largos y profundos suspiros que había soltado cada vez que se hablaba de la fiesta de aniversario, el señor Heartfilia no parecía ser tan romántico como su esposa. Obviamente había aprendido a agachar la cabeza y mantener la boca cerrada después de convivir treinta y cinco años con una mujer tan enérgica.

En aquellos momentos parecía completamente ajeno a la conversación que tenía lugar a su alrededor, pero Natsu sabía muy bien que no perdía detalle sobre el nuevo chico de su hija.

-Natsu era tan simpático y encantador que nos gustamos desde el primer momento-dijo Lucy, adoptando una expresión de pura inocencia mientras le sostenía la mirada a su madre.

En realidad no estaba mintiendo. Los dos se habían gustado desde el primer momento, con la salvedad de que sólo hacía cinco días que se conocían, no ocho meses.

-¿De qué iba disfrazada en la fiesta?-preguntó Randy, el veinteañero desgarbado con su mata de pelo rubio-. A ver si lo adivino… ¿De huerfanita pobre? Así la llamaba de niña.

La señora Heartfilia se disponía a rellenar un plato de gofres y se detuvo junto a su hijo menor para darle un coscorrón.

-¿Y dónde estaríamos tu padre y yo si tu hermana fuera huérfana?-se santiguó rápidamente y murmuró una breve oración antes de ir a la cocina.

-La verdad es que estaba encantadora-respondió Natsu con una sonrisa-. Iba de conejita.

Randy puso una mueca de escepticismo.

-¿Lucy de conejita de Playboy?

Natsu vio cómo la señora Heartfilia se giraba con expresión horrorizada y cómo el señor Heartfilia bajaba el periódico y fruncía el ceño, y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-No, por Dios. Llevaba unas orejas rosas y se había pintado unos bigotes-le guiñó un ojo a Lucy-. Tenía un aspecto adorable.

Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada y no dudó en responder.

-Oh, sí, y Natsu iba disfrazado de Pedro Picapiedra. ¿Verdad que tiene un parecido con un cavernícola?

¿Cavernícola? Nada más lejos de la realidad, pero tenía que admitir que se merecía la comparación. No podía pretender que Lucy lo describiera como un Zorro o un pirata cuando él la había dibujado como un conejito de Pascua saltarín.

-Muy varonil, desde luego-dijo la señora Heartfilia con una sonrisa mientras llevaba una cafetera a la mesa-. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un poco de café, Natsu?

-Sean bebe té, mamá.

Buena memoria.

-Pero Lucy bebe café por los dos-dijo él, riéndose-. Necesita grandes dosis de cafeína para despejarse por la mañana.

Una expresión de pánico desencajó el rostro de Lucy, y Natsu reculó inmediatamente.

-Si la llamo antes de que se haya tomado su segunda taza de la mañana, es como si estuviera hablando con una sonámbula.

«Buena salida», articuló ella con los labios cuando su madre se giró para agarrar el azucarero.

-¿Sabes, Luc?-dijo la señora Heartfilia mientras echaba una cucharada de azúcar en su taza-. Hay una cosa que quería preguntarte…

Su tono despreocupado no engañó a Natsu, quien ya sabía que la señora Heartfilia era mucho más intuitiva que cualquiera de los hombres de la familia.

-Recuerdo que la primera vez que nos hablaste de Natsu por teléfono lo llamaste con otro nombre-Natsu sintió que Lucy se ponía rígida en la silla. Rápidamente le puso una mano en la pierna, bajo la mesa, para asegurarle que tenía la respuesta necesaria.

-Los dos nos llamamos con apodos cariñosos-explicó-. Tal vez sea eso lo que recuerde.

La señora Heartfilia no pareció convencida del todo.

-¿Cuál es el mote de Lucy?-quiso saber Randy.

Lucy bajó la mano y apretó amenazadoramente la mano que Natsu tenía sobre su pierna. Él supo que si le decía a su familia que la llamaba «Conejita» u «Orejas largas», acabaría con el plato de fiambre por sombrero.

Y si la llamaba «Colita de algodón», la reacción de su padre sería aún peor.

-Yo la llamo _céadsearc_-dijo, y le levantó la mano para besarle los dedos-. Significa «corazón mío».

El señor Heartfilia volvió a ocultarse tras el periódico, y Randy mostró el típico desdén juvenil ante una sensiblería tan empalagosa.

Y en cuanto a la señora Heartfilia… miró sus manos unidas y obviamente se fijó en la expresión agradecida de Lucy y la ternura en los ojos de Natsu.

-Qué bonito-dijo, y Natsu supo que se había ganado a la persona más importante de la casa.

Bajó la mano hasta la mesa, sin soltar los dedos de Lucy.

-No tan bonito como ella.

La señora Heartfilia le sonrió, asintió lentamente y desvió la mirada, pero no antes de que a Natsu le pareciera ver un brillo de humedad en sus ojos.

No, no podía ser. Las madres querían que sus hijas encontrasen a un hombre que las quisiera de verdad.

Aunque había madres, como la señora Heartfilia, que querían que su hija renunciara a sus sueños de independencia y se quedaran en casa para siempre.

-Y dime… sad–sac-dijo Randy, pronunciando como podía el apelativo cariñoso-, ¿cómo lo llamas tú a él?

Lucy miró a su hermano y arrugó la nariz.

-Noesa. Por «no es asunto tuyo». Y ahora lárgate a hacer unas abdominales o algo así antes de que tu cerebro se vea saturado con esta charla de adultos.

-No puedo. Tengo que prepararme para el partido.

Natsu volvió a sentir cómo Lucy se ponía rígida y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-No.

-Claro que sí. Es sábado.

Lucy se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró furiosa a su hermano.

-Ya tenemos bastante con prepararnos para la fiesta de esta noche.

-No es necesario, querida-intervino su madre. Se sirvió un gofre y puso otro en el plato de su marido. Él agarró el sirope sin bajar el periódico, vertió una generosa cantidad en el gofre y cortó un pedazo con el tenedor-. Ya está todo listo. Natsu y tú podéis aprovechar el tiempo para divertiros.

-Oh, desde luego que nos divertiremos mucho si estos tres bestias le provocan una conmoción cerebral.

-Esto… ¿de qué estamos hablando exactamente?-se atrevió a preguntar Natsu.

-Del partido-respondió Randy. Agarró una gran loncha de beicon y se la llevó a la boca-. Todos los sábados a las tres, después de ordeñar y hacer el reparto, nos reunimos en el campo trasero para jugar al fútbol. Lo hacemos durante todo el verano-explicó con la boca llena-. Es muy divertido.

-Es violento-lo corrigió Lucy-. ¿Cuántas visitas al hospital serán necesarias para que se acabe esta absurda tradición?

-No pienso pagar más facturas al dentista-advirtió su padre-. Si pierdes más dientes, tendrás que pasarte el resto de tu vida comiendo papilla.

Por todos los santos… ¿los hermanos de Lucy se dedicaban a romperse los dientes los sábados por la tarde? Ahora comprendía por qué sus hermanos mayores se habían ausentado. Seguramente habían ido a casa a colocarse las hombreras y el casco.

-Todos esperan que participes-dijo Randy, ignorando los comentarios de su hermana y de su padre-. Sabes jugar, ¿verdad? Aunque ya sé que no jugáis al fútbol en Inglaterra. Allí llaman fútbol a otro deporte ¿no? Me parece ridículo… ¿Por qué no llamar fútbol al fútbol de verdad y no a un deporte que no es fútbol?

A Natsu empezaba a dolerle la cabeza por el patético razonamiento del chaval.

-En primer lugar, soy irlandés-explicó… una vez más-. Y me parece lógico que se denomine «fútbol» a un deporte que se juegue con los pies y un balón. No como el deporte que practicáis vosotros, que consiste básicamente en lanzar y llevar el balón en las manos y que no puede jugarse sin todos esos protectores acolchados y descansos constantes.

Lucy soltó una risita, y lo mismo le pareció oír detrás del periódico que seguía leyendo su padre.

Por su parte, Randy ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que su razonamiento estaba siendo cuestionado.

-Pero ¿sabes cómo se juega o sólo juegas a la versión blandengue inglesa?

Natsu no debería dejarse provocar por un niñato de veinte años, pero su espíritu competitivo era demasiado fuerte.

-¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del rugby?

Randy entornó la mirada.

-¿Es ese deporte donde los jugadores se abrazan entre ellos para decidir quién saca?

Natsu se echó a reír al recordar todas las heridas y luxaciones que había sufrido en sus años universitarios.

-Sí, el mismo.

-No tienes que hacer esto-murmuró Lucy.

-Oh, vamos, será divertido-dijo él-. No me pasara nada-se apresuró a añadir cuando vio un destello de preocupación en sus ojos.

La respuesta de Lucy le sorprendió por completo.

-No me preocupo por ti-le susurró-. Me dijiste que habías dejado inconsciente a más de un jugador, ¿recuerdas? Si haces lo mismo con cualquiera de mis hermanos, esta noche dormirás en el granero.

No se percataron de que los habían oído hasta que otra risita se elevó tras el periódico, seguida por la voz de su padre.

-Apuesto veinte pavos por el irlandés.

Continuará…

….

_**Mmmmm… la cosa se esta poniendo interesante… ¿qué pasará? Siento no haber metido lemmon pero prometo que en el siguiente si que habrá, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**Muchas gracias a:**_

_**-Aquarius-chan: gracias por tus comentarios y tus ánimos espero que te siga gustando la historia y que la sigas hasta el final, un beso!**_

_**-Kariliss: jajajajaja… espero no haberme demorado mucho**_

_**-Railark: me alegra que te guste mucho como está quedando la historia, es cierto que yo hago algunos cambios, pero en sí, la historia no es mía, por lo tanto no me puedo llevar todo el mérito de la escritura, aun así, muchas gracias, me animan mucho los comentarios y espero que en tu opinion no haya tardado mucho en actualizar.**_

_**-bellemere: me pareces adorable ^/^, gracias por tu comentario, me hace mucha ilusión que a pesar de que no tienes cuenta te hayas molestado en comentar, de todo corazón gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**-A todas las personas que me siguen y me leen desde el comienzo de esta historia, mil gracias a todos, un besazo!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**_

…..

Capítulo 9

-Tus padres parecían muy felices esta noche.

Lucy asintió y sonrió. Estaba acurrucada de costado en el asiento del pasajero del coche alquilado, viendo cómo la cálida brisa veraniega levantaba el pelo de Natsu.

-Sí, lo estaban. Creo que se han llevado una grata sorpresa al ver cuánta gente quería compartir con ellos esta ocasión tan especial.

Eran más de las once de la noche y acababan de salir de Elks Lodge, situado a las afueras de Green Hills, a unos diez kilómetros de la granja. La fiesta había empezado a las seis y se había alargado hasta que sólo quedaron los miembros de la familia Heartfilia. Cuando Lucy y Natsu empezaron a bostezar, después del largo día, las horas de coche y el partido de fútbol, su madre los obligó a que se fueran a casa a descansar.

La orden no podría haber sido más oportuna. Randy casi había perdido la cabeza cuando vio el coche de Natsu. Había suplicado que lo llevaran con ellos, y cuando Lucy le dijo que el Ferrari sólo tenía dos plazas, Randy insistió en que su hermana fuera a la fiesta en cualquier otro vehículo. Lucy tenía el presentimiento de que el viaje de regreso habría sido igual, y de ninguna manera estaba dispuesta a volver en el coche de otra persona. No cuando había sido incapaz de apartar la mirada del hombre que se sentaba a su lado en la fiesta.

Al igual que casi todas las mujeres presentes.

-Gracias por haber sido tan paciente con mi prima Elizabeth y sus hormonas-le dijo-. A sus catorce años aún no ha aprendido a guardarse los sentimientos para ella misma.

Natsu la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Parece que es un rasgo de familia.

Lucy estaba demasiado cómoda y contenta con sólo mirarlo como para ofenderse. Pero era cierto. Era absolutamente incapaz de callarse nada, y mucho menos cuando quería algo.

En esos momentos, no tenía la menor duda sobre lo que más deseaba. Sólo tenía que contemplar los duros rasgos de Natsu, sus labios perfectamente esculpidos, su recia mandíbula… para que su cuerpo le pidiera a gritos lo que quería. Y cuando bajaba la mirada a sus anchos hombros, sus esbeltas caderas y sus largas piernas, la humedad que manaba entre sus muslos le pedía aún más.

-Gracias a ti por no enfadarte por el ojo morado de tu hermano-dijo él.

Lucy se rió.

-Me habría enfadado mucho más si Jed te hubiera hecho algún daño en ese estúpido partido. Pero mereció la pena ir a verlo… aunque sólo fuera por oír la risa de mi padre y ver la cara que ponía cuando los superaste a todos en el campo. Hasta los cinco mil dólares merecieron la pena.

En realidad, los cinco mil dólares ya habían sido amortizados con creces la noche anterior… en el cajón de las pelotas y en la mesa de su despacho.

-Bueno, espero que podamos encontrar una o dos cosas más para que este viaje haya merecido la pena-dijo él con una ligera sonrisa en sus apetitosos labios.

Lucy estaba segura de que podrían encontrarlas si tuvieran la oportunidad, pero era del todo impensable explorar esas opciones en la casa, pues estaría llena de Heartfilia en muy poco tiempo. Disfrutarían de un poco de intimidad al llegar ellos primero, pero no lo suficiente para arriesgarse al tipo de cosas que Lucy deseaba hacer. Su madre los había mandado a casa porque sabía que les estaba costando mucho refrenarse a la vista de todos, pero Lucy sabía que no les concedería mucho tiempo a solas.

Había que buscar otro sitio…

Podrían dar un rodeo sin problemas. Habían salido de la fiesta mucho antes que su familia, y nadie los echaría en falta hasta dentro de media hora, por lo menos.

Media hora no era suficiente, pero si era todo lo que podrían conseguir aquella noche, más les valdría aprovecharla.

-Gira a la derecha en el siguiente desvío-dijo, al recordar de repente los sitios que había descubierto con sus amigos del instituto junto a los caminos secundarios.

-¿Estás segura? Me parece que es un poco pronto para desviarse.

No era pronto, ni muchísimo menos. Durante las cinco últimas horas, había tenido que contenerse para no apartar a sus primas y amigas de aquel hombre, y se moría de impaciencia por llevarlo a algún lugar privado donde pudiera arrojarse sobre él.

-Estoy segura-susurró.

Natsu la miró al detectar el tono íntimo y sensual de su voz y sonrió lentamente. Siguió las indicaciones de Lucy y al cabo de unos minutos abandonaron la carretera asfaltada para internarse en una pista de tierra.

-¿Se puede saber adónde vamos?

Ella alargó un brazo y deslizó los dedos entre sus espesos cabellos.

-Tú sigue.

Él asintió y se lamió los labios. Lucy podía ver su expresión a la luz del salpicadero, y su lenguaje corporal le decía que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. Iban directos al placer carnal, y ambos lo sabían.

La oscuridad engullía al Ferrari en el tortuoso camino de tierra. Estaban rodeados de campos y pastos, sin un solo edificio en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Sólo los granjeros usaban aquel camino de día, y nadie tenía motivos para usarlo de noche.

Era justo lo que necesitaban. Separados del resto del mundo por los campos y la oscuridad, finalmente podrían abandonarse al deseo latente que ardía en su interior. Había sido almacenado y silenciado desde el último beso en la oficina, y por fin tendrían la oportunidad de liberarlo bajo el cielo nocturno.

Lucy levantó la mirada hacia los destellos de luz blanca que ocasionalmente dejaban pasar las hojas. Estaba demasiado oscuro, y Lucy sabía que no podría conformarse con tocar a Natsu a ciegas. Quería verlo. Quería colmar todos sus sentidos, y en aquel camino no sería posible.

-Un poco más adelante hay un sendero a la derecha. Tómalo.

Él no hizo preguntas y se inclinó sobre el volante, como si quisiera imprimirle más velocidad al coche con su cuerpo. Poco después giró cuidadosamente en el desvío indicado y se encontraron en un camino aún más estrecho y accidentado que el anterior.

-¡Aquí!-exclamó Lucy. Habían estado ascendiendo hasta la cima de una colina, y de repente emergieron de la espesura como un tren saliendo de un túnel oscuro.

La cima estaba desierta y sin cultivar, pero había sido talada y desbrozada mucho tiempo atrás y nada se interponía entre la luna y sus cuerpos, salvo la suave brisa nocturna que mecía la hierba seca a su alrededor. Ninguna sombra podría privarlos del placer visual.

-Qué vista tan bonita-comentó Natsu, mirando de la tierra al cielo salpicado de estrellas.

Lucy estaba de acuerdo, pero no quería perder tiempo hablando del paisaje. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente, y el deseo que había contenido durante las últimas veinticuatro horas amenazaba con consumirla si no le ponía remedio inmediato. No había llevado a Natsu hasta allí, en la que podía ser la última noche que pasaran juntos, para ver las estrellas.

Y él tampoco parecía dispuesto a perder el tiempo.

-Lucy…-murmuró, alargando los brazos hacia ella.

Ella no dudó un instante y deslizó una pierna sobre su regazo para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Entrelazó los dedos en sus cabellos y le cubrió la boca con la suya para exigirle toda su atención.

Y él se la dio. La besó con una pasión voraz al tiempo que la agarraba por las caderas y la apretaba contra su erección, con tanta fuerza que Lucy no podía ni moverse.

Casi. Podía frotarse contra él, arriba y abajo, buscando el roce… justo allí.

-Esta noche no-gruñó él, y la sujetó con firmeza para detenerla-. Esta noche quiero hacerlo bien.

-Pero no tenemos tiempo…

-Olvídate del maldito tiempo, Lucy-pegó el rostro a su cuello y empezó a mordisquearle el hombro-. Vamos a hacerlo de verdad, y si nos presentamos en casa de tus padres dentro de tres horas con el pelo alborotado y la ropa arrugada, con marcas rojas en tu cuello, huellas de mis dedos en tus muslos y pintalabios en mis pantalones… sinceramente, me importará un bledo.

Marcas rojas… huellas de dedos… pintalabios… Demasiado tentador para poder resistirse. Lucy quería todo eso y más. Tantas veces como fuera posible en el poco tiempo del que disponían.

Muy poco tiempo… Aquella noche y el día siguiente. Eso era todo.

Intentó apartar de su cabeza aquel funesto pensamiento. No quería ni pensar en que la que estaba siendo la etapa más fascinante de su vida pudiera acabar tan pronto como había empezado. Ni que había desperdiciado los primeros días por culpa de unas estúpidas reglas sobre la tercera cita.

Desesperada por recibir todo lo que pudiera, volvió a besarlo y se deleitó a fondo con el sabor de su boca. Sintió cómo Natsu abría la puerta del coche y Lucy sacó la pierna derecha del vehículo sin despegar los labios de su boca.

Pero la intención de Natsu no era ofrecerle más espacio y comodidad en el asiento del conductor, sino rodearla por la cintura y bajarse del coche con las manos bajo su trasero.

-¿Natsu?-preguntó, sorprendida.

-Un ligero cambio de postura-murmuró, y sin dar más explicaciones se dio la vuelta y la llevó de nuevo hacia el coche. Pero en vez de depositarla en el asiento del que acababa de levantarse, la aupó un poco más y la colocó sobre el capó, con sus piernas desnudas colgando en el interior del vehículo.

Mucho mejor así, pensó Lucy.

-Me gusta tu forma de pensar-le dijo.

Los ojos de Sean brillaban de lujuria.

-Esto te va a encantar…

Se arrodilló en los asientos delante de ella y le separó las piernas, quedando su rostro a la altura del vientre. Lucy acarició con la punta de los dedos los reflejos que la luna arrancaba a sus cabellos, viendo cómo él empezaba a desabrocharle la blusa de abajo arriba.

A medida que desabrochaba los botones iba besando la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Empezando por el vientre y siguiendo por el estómago hasta llegar a los pechos.

-Natsu…-gimió con voz ahogada. Quería que se diera prisa, quería su boca y la enorme erección que la había llenado la noche anterior.

Si Natsu se pusiera de pie en los asientos, lo tendría justo donde más deseaba. Podría chuparlo, lamerlo y engullirlo hasta hacerle perder la cabeza.

Lucy no era la reina del sexo oral, pero sabía que podría volverlo loco de placer.

Pero él no parecía tener ninguna prisa.

-Eres tan hermosa-susurró-. Nunca más podré oler un melocotón sin pensar en ti-le apartó la blusa de los hombros y dejó que cayera al maletero.

Acto seguido, le desabrochó el cierre frontal del sujetador y llevó su lengua hacia uno de los pezones, duros y puntiagudos. Pero antes de empezar a lamerlo, lo frotó con la áspera piel de su mejilla. Lucy se estremeció y apretó instintivamente las piernas. No pudo apretarlas mucho, ya que las caderas de Natsu se interponían entre sus muslos, pero sí lo bastante para sujetarlo y mantenerlo allí.

Finalmente Natsu le lamió la punta endurecida de un pecho. El tacto de su lengua aterciopelada dejó un reguero de humedad a su paso, que la brisa nocturna se encargó de extender por todo su cuerpo.

-Natsu, por favor…

-Shhh. Déjame a mí…

Y ella lo dejó.

Natsu se aplicó a fondo con sus pechos. Usando sus dedos y su lengua con una pericia exquisita, la llevó a un estado de excitación tan intenso, que Lucy apenas podía soportar la presión del capó contra sus partes más íntimas.

Así transcurrió un largo rato, hasta que Natsu se echó hacia atrás y dejó que ella le quitara la camisa. Lucy empezó a acariciarle los músculos de los hombros y la parte superior de la espalda. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, supuestamente provocada por el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para contenerse y controlar la situación.

-Me gusta tu falda-susurró él, volviendo a descender con la boca-. Llevo toda la noche preguntándome qué llevas debajo…

Estaba a punto de descubrirlo, pero en vez de desnudarla por completo la tocó a través de la ropa y siguió el hueso de la cadera.

Lucy empujó un poco hacia arriba, invitándolo a seguir. Aunque era obvio que Natsu no necesitaba invitación. Le había dejado muy claro que iba a tomar todo lo que quisiera, y la certeza de que iba a llevarla a la locura valiéndose de sus labios y lengua casi la hizo caerse del coche por la excitación.

Natsu se rió suavemente por la desesperada insistencia de Lucy, pero siguió moviéndose a su ritmo y continuó tocándola y besándola a través de la ropa, privándola del contacto de su boca en la piel.

Sabía lo que le estaba haciendo, y Lucy no sabía si darle las gracias o golpearlo en la cabeza por torturarla de aquella manera.

Por fin, la punta de sus dedos presionaron la tela contra los labios hinchados de su sexo, seguidos rápidamente por la boca de Natsu, quien la besó con la misma delicadeza que si la estuviera besando en la boca.

Lucy se retorció de placer. Nunca había experimentado nada igual. Para ella, el sexo oral siempre había sido un favor superficial o unos rápidos y rudimentarios preliminares. Un simple roce de una lengua en su clítoris y su amante daba el asunto por zanjado.

Pero la boca de Natsu prometía algo muy distinto…

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y levantó la vista hacia las estrellas mientras Natsu seguía colmándola de placer. Con cada espiración le echaba su cálido aliento sobre el punto más sensible de su cuerpo, y con cada inspiración emitía un murmullo de aprecio por la embriagadora fragancia que despedía su sexo.

-Sabes muy bien, Lucy.

Le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la movió lo justo para poder indagar más profundamente en sus húmedos secretos. Su lengua le hacía estragos a través de las finas capas de tela, y Lucy se deshizo en jadeos mientras su sexo se inundaba de deseo líquido.

Finalmente, cuando creyó que ya no podía aguantar más, Natsu le levantó la falda, centímetro a centímetro, y fue besándola en los muslos desnudos. No se detuvo cuando alcanzó sus braguitas. Las apartó de su camino con la punta de los dedos y, sin previo aviso, introdujo la lengua en su interior.

Lucy gritó y se estremeció con violencia al ser sacudida por una increíble descarga erótica.

Natsu siguió haciéndole el amor con la lengua, como ningún hombre le había hecho antes. Cuando la tuvo completamente abierta y mojada, subió unos centímetros hasta el clítoris para colmarlo de suaves y exquisitas atenciones.

El orgasmo de Lucy fue casi inmediato.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que Natsu le quitaba la ropa, pero sí se percató cuando se quitó la suya. Porque a la débil luz de la luna su cuerpo relucía como la estatua de un dios pagano, inmenso y poderoso.

Un físico espectacular y un sexo enhiesto y orgulloso. Lucy se moría por recibirlo en su interior, pero también quería probarlo y pagarle a Natsu con la misma moneda… De modo que, sin preguntar nada ni pedir permiso, se agachó y lo lamió en la punta, atrapando la humedad con la lengua.

Natsu dejó escapar el aire en un largo y agónico gemido.

-Es justo que ahora me llegue el turno-dijo ella.

Él no dijo nada y se limitó a contemplarla desde arriba mientras ella lo lamía suavemente. Hasta que Lucy abrió la boca y se la llenó por completo de miembro viril.

Las manos de Natsu se aferraron a sus cabellos y su cuerpo respondió empujando lentamente, fuera de control.

Lucy se lo introdujo aún más en la boca y acompañó la frenética succión con el roce de sus dedos en el duro trasero de Natsu.

No duró mucho tiempo. Apenas habían pasado dos minutos cuando Natsu dejó escapar un débil gemido y tiró de Lucy hacia arriba para quedar cara a cara. Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento antes de que él empezara a besarla.

Debía de haberse guardado un preservativo en el bolsillo antes de salir de casa. O quizá los llevaba siempre consigo. En cualquier caso, Lucy le estaba muy agradecida.

Natsu lo abrió y ella se lo quitó de las manos. Quería sentir aquella barra de hierro candente y piel sedosa antes de que estuviera envuelta de látex.

-Lucy…-la previno él cuando empezó a masturbarlo de nuevo-. No voy a aguantar mucho si sigues haciendo eso.

Lucy no estaba tan segura. Por lo que había visto la noche anterior, sabía que Natsu podría aguantar mucho antes de eyacular.

Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a esperar. Le puso el preservativo y separó las piernas, preparada para recibirlo.

-Hazme tuya, Natsu.

-Enseguida-murmuró él, pero en vez de hacer lo que le pedía, la echó un poco hacia atrás y empezó a besarle y succionarle los pechos otra vez. Cuando la tuvo jadeando y arqueada contra su boca finalmente penetró en su cuerpo con una lenta y certeza embestida.

-¡Sí!

Lucy presionó la pelvis fuertemente contra él, recibiéndolo por entero. Y entonces se quedó muy quieta, saboreando la incomparable sensación, sin querer moverse por miedo a que se acabara demasiado pronto.

Pero fue Natsu quien empezó a moverse. Le susurró palabras cariñosas al oído y le besó los cabellos mientras la llenaba lentamente, para luego retirarse y empezar de nuevo. La tensión aumentó hasta un límite insoportable y Natsu emitió un gemido ronco y vehemente al tiempo que empezaba a empujar con todas sus fuerzas.

Lucy no sabía de qué manera le gustaba más. Le gustaba todo. Lo quería todo. Y lo recibió todo.

Y finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad sublime, los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo cuando sus orgasmos simultáneos los subieron hasta las estrellas, y se derrumbaron exhaustos y sin aliento en el asiento del coche.

Al día siguiente, no pudieron despedirse de todos y emprender el viaje de regreso hasta pasado el mediodía. A Natsu nada le hubiera gustado más que salir al alba y estar de vuelta en Chicago a las ocho de la mañana. Así podrían ir directamente a su hotel y hacer el amor ininterrumpidamente durante veinticuatro horas.

Y después… sinceramente, no lo sabía. Según dictaba su agenda, tenía que subirse a un avión al día siguiente rumbo a Hong Kong. El miércoles tenía una reunión y mucha gente contaba con él.

Pero la idea de abandonar a Lucy… Dios, ¿por qué le resultaba tan dolorosa? Las relaciones nunca le habían hecho daño, aparte de la añoranza que sentía por su hermana pequeña. Pero nunca había sentido una angustia como la que le provocaba la inminente ruptura con Lucy.

-Gracias otra vez por su hospitalidad-le dijo al señor Heartfilia, después de haber llevado el equipaje de Lucy al coche-. Ha sido un placer conocerlos a todos-les sonrió a los tres hermanos de Lucy-. La próxima vez os enseñaré a jugar al rugby.

Jed asintió. Aún tenía un ojo morado por el partido supuestamente amistoso del día anterior.

-Sí, tenemos que jugar la revancha-su mirada podría haber sido amenazadora, pero su tono era muy respetuoso.

Toda la familia los había acompañado al coche, seguidos por Rex y Radar como una pareja de guardias reales. Natsu tenía que admitir que la demora en salir era culpa de Lucy y de él. No habían regresado a la granja hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana y, consecuentemente, habían dormido más de la cuenta. Gracias a ello la familia había llegado a tiempo para las prolongadas despedidas.

-Mucho cuidado en la carretera-dijo el señor Heartfilia mientras Natsu ayudaba a Lucy a subir al coche-. Ponte el cin…

-Descuida, papá-dijo ella, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

La expresión de su padre le dijo que no se arrepentía en absoluto por preocuparse de su seguridad. Natsu reconocía aquella inquietud paternal porque la había visto en los ojos de su propio padre. No sólo por Wendy, sino también por él.

Nunca había dudado del amor de su padre. Y estaba también claro que los padres de Lucy querían a su hija. La única diferencia estaba en la manera de demostrar ese amor. En la familia de Lucy no había ruegos, amenazas ni exigencias. Tal vez no les gustara la vida que Lucy había elegido, pero no iban a intentar cambiarla.

El padre de Natsu podría aprender algo de ellos.

-Llámanos cuando llegues a casa, ¿de acuerdo?-pidió la señora Heartfilia mientras besaba a su hija en la mejilla. Entonces le acarició el pelo y le susurró algo al oído. Algo que quería mantener en secreto ante los hombres de la familia. Sin duda era algo más que palabras de amor y buenos deseos.

Sentado al volante, Natsu sintió cómo Lucy se ponía súbitamente rígida a su lado. Al parecer no se esperaba lo que su madre acababa de revelarle al oído.

Lleno de curiosidad, arrancó el coche, volvió a despedirse de todos y enfiló el largo camino hacia la carretera. Detrás del asiento, el gato se acomodó en su jaula y se quedó dormido al momento. Y Lucy, mientras tanto, permaneció en silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Natsu no dijo ni le preguntó nada. Si ella quería hacerle partícipe de las confesiones de su madre, lo haría cuando lo estimase oportuno.

Y así fue, en cuanto se incorporaron a la carretera.

-Lo sabía.

-¿Qué?

-Mi madre. Sabía que no eras el hombre del que le había hablado-sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos bajo las gafas de sol-. Sabía que no eras Loke.

Natsu empezó a reírse. Ya se había dado cuenta de que la señora Heartfilia era extremadamente perspicaz. Pero la forma como Lucy pronunció el nombre de Loke lo hizo ponerse serio. Entonces la miró y vio cómo le temblaban los labios, y una luz se encendió repentinamente en su cabeza.

-Dios mío… De verdad había un Loke.

Lucy no respondió en seguida. Se quitó las gafas de sol y se las puso sobre la cabeza, como si quisiera que Natsu viera la verdad en sus ojos.

-Sí-confesó-. Había un Loke.

Natsu apretó la mandíbula e intentó mantener una actitud distante e impersonal. A fin de cuentas, ella lo había contratado para el fin de semana, nada más. No podía pretender que fuera completamente sincera sobre lo que pasaba en su vida. Ni podía sentirse dolido por descubrir la verdad.

-Entiendo… ¿Fue tu último amante?-le preguntó con una mueca de desagrado. No soportaba emplear aquella palabra con cualquier otro hombre que hubiera tocado a Lucy.

-No, no fue mi amante.

Natsu soltó entonces el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

-Salíamos juntos, pero nunca llegamos tan lejos.

El tono apagado de su voz le confirmó a Natsu que sí habían llegado lo suficientemente lejos…. para sufrir y dejar cicatrices.

Se obligó a no involucrar sus propios sentimientos y bajó la mano para entrelazar los dedos con los de Lucy.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Estaba casado.

Natsu apretó los dientes sin poder evitarlo. Lucy no le parecía aquel tipo de mujer. Era demasiado sincera. Demasiado adorable.

Pero él era el menos indicado para juzgar a nadie por sus actos. Muchas de las mujeres con las que había estado eran esposas hastiadas de sus maridos que le pagaban por hacerles compañía.

Aun así, la idea de que Lucy perteneciera a aquella clase de mujeres le dolió profundamente.

-Entiendo.

Ella le soltó la mano, como si percibiera que se estaba alejando.

-No, no lo entiendes. Yo no sabía que estuviera casado.

Entonces le contó toda la historia, y con cada palabra aumentaba el enojo de Natsu. Al acabar el relato, tenía las manos tan fuertemente aferradas al volante que le dolían los nudillos.

-Así que se hizo pasar por un pobre padre divorciado para ganarse tu confianza y luego intentó meterse en tu cama.

-Más o menos.

Maldito hijo de perra… Natsu daría lo que fuera por darle su merecido.

-Siento no haberte contado la verdad desde el principio-dijo ella-. Me resultaba demasiado humillante. Estoy… muy avergonzada por lo que ocurrió y…

-Y temías que tus padres descubrieran la verdad-concluyó él.

-No te imaginas cuánto.

Después de pasar un fin de semana con la familia Heartfilia, Natsu sí que podía hacerse una idea…

-¿Qué te dijo tu madre exactamente?

Lucy sorbió por la nariz y se rió entre dientes, como si no supiera si echarse a llorar o a reír.

-Me dijo que no se le ocurría ningún apodo que sonara como Loke.

No había sido la mejor salida, desde luego.

-Y que aunque no aprobaba el engaño…

-¿Sí?

Lucy se aclaró la garganta.

-Dijo que, viendo las miradas que nos echábamos, era evidente que sentíamos algo el uno por el otro y que podríamos ser muy felices juntos.

Sentir algo. Felices. Juntos. Lucy y él. Como una pareja de verdad. Matrimonio. Familia. Un hogar… Todas las cosas que jamás se había imaginado para sí mismo. Todo de lo que siempre había huido desde que cumplió veintiún años.

Todo lo que él sabía que Lucy deseaba. Con sus propias condiciones, eso sí. Después de haber visto mundo.

Lucy no dijo nada más. Volvió a colocarse las gafas de sol y ladeó la cabeza para que el sol le bañara el rostro, como si quisiera dormir una siesta.

En realidad lo estaba dejando tranquilo, sin obligarlo a hablar. Y Natsu se lo agradeció en silencio, porque no habría sabido qué decir.

Continuará…

….

_**Bueno bueno bueno… nos estamos acercando al final…quisiera advertir que a partir de el siguiente capítulo la cosa se pondrá un pelín 'dramática' y después muuuuuuuy empalagosa, sinceramente yo quitaría muuuuucha de esa empalagosidad, pero simplemente me limito a adaptarla.**_

_**Muchas gracias a:**_

_**-Karliss: muchas gracias por haberme dejado un comentario en el capítulo anterior, y como ves no ha dormido en el granero ^^… un beso!**_

_**-A todas las personas que siguen esta historia y que por las razones que tengan no me pueden dejar un comentario, muchas gracias por seguirme!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen**_

…...

Capítulo 10

Lucy no sabía qué esperar cuando llegaron a la ciudad, Natsu debería llevarla al hotel, tal y como había prometido, para hacerle el amor en todas las formas posibles hasta la mañana siguiente.

O, a juzgar por el silencio que habían compartido durante todo el trayecto en coche, tal vez estuviera pensando en llevarla a su casa, dejar su equipaje y su gato en la acera y salir disparado hacia el aeropuerto.

Lucy lamentó haber hablado más de la cuenta. Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada y no haberle contado lo que su madre le había dicho. Pero en honor a la verdad, y por mucho que esas palabras la hubieran afectado, tenía que compartirlas con Natsu. Aunque sólo fuera para comprobar si al pronunciarlas en voz alta le sonaban menos terribles.

¿De verdad su madre había visto amor en sus ojos? ¿En los suyos y los de Natsu? ¿Cómo era posible? Sólo llevaban una semana juntos, por Dios. El amor no podía surgir tan pronto.

Su madre, obviamente, pensaba lo contrario. Al fin y al cabo, su padre y ella se habían enamorado a primera vista.

Pero esas cosas no sucedían todos los días… Y menos a una mujer como ella.

Y a un hombre como Natsu.

Al llegar a la ciudad, Lucy contuvo la respiración hasta ver qué dirección tomaba Natsu. Y cuando giró hacia el hotel en vez de a Lincoln Park, casi estuvo a punto de besarle.

Necesitaba desesperadamente aquellas últimas horas con él, sobre todo después del comentario de su madre.

No creía que Natsu la amara, pero la idea de que ella se hubiera enamorado de él no le parecía tan disparatada. De hecho, empezaba a sospechar que pudiera ser cierto. Y a partir de esa sospecha quería pasar tanto tiempo con él como fuera posible.

-Estoy impaciente por explicar las huellas de un emú en el coche-murmuró Natsu al entrar en el aparcamiento del hotel, sonriendo por primera vez en las dos últimas horas.

Lucy había dejado su furgoneta en aquel aparcamiento… Tal vez Natsu sólo la hubiera llevado allí por eso. Al fin y al cabo ella tenía que recoger su vehículo.

Natsu aparcó y agarró la jaula de Happy. Lucy estaba segura de que se despediría con un beso y se dirigiría en solitario hacia el ascensor. Era lógico. No podían atravesar el vestíbulo de un hotel de cinco estrellas con un gato gordo y arisco en una jaula.

Pero ésa parecía ser exactamente la intención de Natsu.

Sin preguntarle nada, se colgó las dos bolsas de viaje al hombro y echó a andar hacia el ascensor con la caja del gato en la otra mano.

Ella no lo siguió enseguida y él la miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Lucy?

Ella tragó saliva y corrió tras él.

-Ya voy.

No sabía lo que Natsu estaba pensando, ni cómo se sentía por lo que le había contado en el coche, pero él le estaba dejando claro que sus planes para el resto del día, y de la noche, no habían cambiado lo más mínimo.

En cuanto a lo que ocurriera después… Lucy no podía pensar ahora en eso.

Entró en el ascensor tras él y Natsu pulsó el botón del vestíbulo. Por desgracia, el ascensor no subía directamente hasta su planta, por lo que tendrían que pasear un poco más con Happy.

-¿Nos dejarán subirlo a la habitación?

Él se encogió de hombros, absolutamente despreocupado.

-Sobornaré a cualquiera que se atreva a impedírnoslo-levantó la caja y miró a Happy-. Lo que significa que tendrás que portarte bien.

Ni siquiera consideraba la posibilidad de que les prohibieran meter un animal en el hotel. Aquel hombre irradiaba una seguridad sorprendente en sí mismo y en todo lo que hacía. Si Lucy estuviera tan segura de sí misma como él, no habría tenido que ir a una subasta de solteros para encontrar un acompañante.

Ni hablar. Por nada del mundo habría dejado de ir a aquella subasta.

-¿Lo ves? Nadie se ha fijado en él-dijo Natsu mientras atravesaban el amplio vestíbulo hacia los ascensores de las habitaciones.

-Menos mal que no hay ningún perro cerca, o se habrían oído los chillidos de Happy hasta en la cuarta planta.

-No, es un gatito muy bueno, ¿verdad que sí, grandullón?

Lucy estaba sonriendo por su tono tierno y cariñoso cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante ellos con un suave zumbido. Dentro había dos mujeres, elegantes, con bolsos de diseño y con ostentosas joyas en el cuello y los dedos.

Lucy apenas les prestó atención, hasta que sintió cómo Natsu se quedaba de piedra junto a ella.

No se movió, ni entró ni hizo ademán de apartarse. Se quedó mirando a una de las mujeres, una atractiva morena de cuarenta y pocos años, quien al verlo se acercó tanto a él que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron.

-¡Natsu!-exclamó, con una sonrisa tan radiante, que le quitó diez años de encima.

Maravilloso. Una ex. Como si necesitaran recuperar la tensión que finalmente parecía haberse esfumado después del viaje en coche.

-Constance-respondió Natsu con una sonrisa forzada.

-No sabía que estabas en el país-dijo la mujer, y se quedó boquiabierta de asombro al ver la jaula con el gato-. Vaya, debes de estar trabajando para una gata de verdad esta vez, en vez de para una simple gatita como yo.

Lucy, que se había vuelto completamente invisible o carente de todo interés, se atrevió a carraspear.

-Natsu, ¿quieres que me lo lleve para que puedas hablar con tu… amiga?

Él la miró a los ojos y fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que no se había vuelto de hielo. Todo lo contrario. En sus ojos ardía un fuego salvaje, y no de lujuria precisamente.

En su expresión se reflejaban unas emociones que Lucy nunca habría relacionado con aquel hombre. Ira. Vergüenza. Tristeza…

Oh, Dios. Aquella mujer no sólo era una ex novia. Natsu debía de haberla amado de verdad, aunque el comentario de ella sobre su trabajo era un poco confuso. ¿Había tenido una relación con su jefa?

Alargó el brazo para agarrar la jaula, pero Natsu no la soltó.

-Ya lo llevo yo-insistió con voz dura. Parecía tener un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Natsu?-dijo la otra mujer, y finalmente se percató de la presencia de Lucy y la sometió a un intenso escrutinio visual. Sus ojos ambarinos se fijaron en el pelo alborotado, la sencilla camiseta, los modestos vaqueros y las sandalias baratas-. Oh-murmuró. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y sus mejillas se cubrieron de rubor antes de volverse hacia Natsu-. Lo siento. No sabía que…

-No pasa nada-la interrumpió él bruscamente-. Me alegro de verte.

La mujer asintió y volvió a mirar a Lucy.

-Has conseguido a un hombre maravilloso-le dijo con una sonrisa casi sincera. Entonces agarró a su sorprendida compañera del brazo y se alejó rápidamente.

Lucy y Natsu permanecieron en silencio frente al ascensor, que había vuelto a cerrarse. Natsu no intentó pulsar el botón y Lucy se preguntó qué estaría pensando. ¿Fingiría que aquel encuentro no había tenido lugar o se enfrentaría abiertamente a ello?

Lucy no sabía lo que ella prefería, y casi temía lo que pudiera decirle. Finalmente, Natsu apretó el botón, pero no la rodeó con el brazo ni la besó para asegurarle de que la tarde saldría según lo planeado.

Ni le dirigió la palabra mientras subían hasta su planta y se dirigían hacia su habitación.

Una vez dentro, Natsu dejó las bolsas y la jaula en el suelo. La abrió para sacar a Happy y sólo entonces volvió a fijarse en Lucy.

-Será mejor que te sientes.

.

.

.

Si tuviera que elegir entre asistir a una de las fiestas de compromiso que su padre le preparaba a traición, o contarle a Lucy la verdad sobre su pasado, Natsu reservaría sin dudarlo una plaza en el próximo vuelo a Dublin. Porque la segunda opción iba a ser una de las cosas más difíciles de toda su vida.

Y sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo.

-Esa mujer… estás pensando que es una antigua novia.

Lucy, que había seguido su consejo y se había sentado en el sofá de la suite, asintió.

-Sí… Oye, que yo te hablara de mi sórdido pasado no significa que tengamos que compartir todas nuestras historias de amor.

-No hay amor en esta historia.

Ella esperó a que siguiera hablando.

-De hecho, mi relación con Constance, que sólo duró una semana, hace unos años en Munich, fue sólo por trabajo.

-¿Y ella lo sabía?

Natsu abrió el minibar. Necesitaba un trago a pesar de la hora, y le gustaría que ella tomase otro. Muy pronto iba a necesitarlo.

Pero ella rechazó el ofrecimiento y esperó mientras Natsu se servía unos dedos de whisky. No era especialmente bueno, ya que no procedía de Irlanda, pero aun así le sentaría bien.

-Sí, lo sabía-respondió finalmente-. A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, es una buena mujer.

Lucy asintió. Era evidente que había visto el sincero arrepentimiento de Constance al percatarse de su metedura de pata. Su antigua cliente no era estúpida. Le había bastado con echarle un vistazo a Lucy para darse cuenta de que tenían una relación muy personal. Cualquiera podría ver que aquella joven rubia y hermosa no necesitaría contratar a un hombre para recibir lo que quería.

-Es la propietaria de una galería y acababa de divorciarse. Estaba asistiendo a varias subastas en Munich. Necesitaba a alguien para que le echara un ojo, a ella y a sus adquisiciones, y me contrató para tal fin.

Lucy pensó un momento en lo que acababa de oír y ladeó la cabeza con perplejidad.

-¿Quieres decir que eras su… guardaespaldas?

-Sí, para eso me contrato… al menos al principio.

-No lo entiendo. Creía que eras un hombre de negocios.

Natsu tomó un sorbo de whisky y soltó una áspera carcajada.

-Me dedico a hacer negocios para otras personas, Lucy. Normalmente trabajo para grandes empresas, negociando y cerrando tratos. Pero hace tiempo mis clientas a menudo querían algo más que un buen traductor o un hábil negociador.

-¿Como qué?

Aún no se lo había imaginado, de modo que Natsu se obligó a ser lo más claro posible.

-Como un amante.

Lucy ahogó una exclamación.

-Sin amor, claro. Todo se reducía a la atracción física y al dinero. Nada más.

Entonces vio cómo Lucy lo entendía todo. Su hermosa y apetitosa boca tembló y se quedó abierta en un gemido casi inaudible. Sus bonitos ojos marrone se abrieron desorbitadamente. Y sus bronceadas mejillas perdieron todo el color.

Natsu no se molestó en dar más explicaciones. No le dijo que sus negocios actuales eran mucho más normales y menos impersonales de lo que habían sido. Tampoco intentó justificarse alegando que nunca se había acostado con una mujer por la que no se sintiera atraído, por mucho dinero que ésta le ofreciera.

No le dijo nada más, porque nada de eso importaba. La verdad era que había hecho exactamente lo que Lucy pensaba que había hecho.

-Eras un gigoló.

Natsu se estremeció de asco al oír la palabra, pero no intentó negarlo.

-Sí-admitió con una fría sonrisa-. Aunque en su tiempo prefería considerarme un simple acompañante.

Lucy se levantó, caminó con piernas temblorosas hasta el minibar y agarró la botella que había rehusado antes. Desenroscó el tapón y bebió directamente de la botella, y al acabar parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Entonces… la subasta de la semana pasada… Era algo habitual para ti.

Natsu fingió una naturalidad que no sentía y apoyó la cadera contra la mesa, cruzando los brazos al pecho.

-En realidad, no fue nada habitual. Ninguna mujer había pagado antes cinco mil dólares por pasar una noche conmigo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-No, claro. Supongo que pagaron mucho más. Desde luego que sí.

Como si no soportara mirarlo, Lucy se agachó y extendió los brazos hacia su gato. El animal pareció percibir la necesidad de su ama, porque fue rápidamente hacia ella y dejó que lo acariciara mientras se frotaba contra sus piernas.

Sus hermosas y temblorosas piernas…

Natsu se dio la vuelta, incapaz de mirar. Quería levantarla en sus brazos, besarla y contarle toda la historia. Por qué lo había hecho, qué lo había impulsado a tomar ese camino… Todo.

Pero algo lo retenía. Tal vez fuera el modo como Lucy le había repetido las palabras de su madre en el coche. Parecía aturdida, conmocionada… y quizá un poco ilusionada.

Fuera como fuera, Natsu no podía hacer realidad esas ilusiones. Y mucho menos ahora que Lucy sabía la verdad sobre él. Lo que era… y lo que había sido.

-No esperaba tener que contarte nada de esto-admitió-. Nunca imaginé que tendría motivos para hacerlo.

Ella levantó la mirada. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Y ahora sí los tienes?

-Sí, ahora sí-siempre había odiado la crueldad necesaria, pero era la única manera. No quería que Lucy llorase por él. No merecía ni una sola de sus lágrimas-. Lo vi en tus ojos cuando me contaste lo que tu madre te había dicho.

Lucy entornó los ojos en un gesto defensivo.

-No mezcles el sexo con los sentimientos, Lucy-le dijo él-. Es evidente que estás un poco confusa, lo cual es lógico después de lo que te hizo ese imbécil de Loke. Pero no estás enamorada de mí.

No añadió «y yo tampoco lo estoy de ti». Porque él podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era un embustero. Y tampoco quería mentirse a sí mismo. La verdad era que nunca había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por Lucy. Quería estar con ella, hacer realidad sus sueños y vivir todo aquello de lo que siempre había huido.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Lucy era demasiado buena para él.

Tal vez fuera mejor así. Todo acabaría entre ellos y ambos se evitarían un sufrimiento mayor. Él saldría de su vida y ella encontraría a otro hombre que pudiera hacerla mucho más feliz de lo que él jamás podría.

Lucy se levantó finalmente y tragó saliva para sofocar cualquier emoción que pudiera haber brotado en su interior.

-Puedo separar el sexo del amor-dijo con voz fría y apática.

Había funcionado. Natsu la había herido en sus sentimientos, la había provocado y ella había reaccionado tal y como él esperaba. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si se hubiera tragado un puñado de cristales rotos?

-Pero hay algo que debes saber-añadió ella.

Natsu esperó y se preguntó si no se habría felicitado, y maldecido, demasiado pronto.

-A pesar de lo que puedas pensar de mí, no me asusto fácilmente. No me gusta lo que me has contado, pero no puedo despreciarte por algo que hiciste mucho antes de habernos conocido.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Lo que hice demuestra lo que soy.

-Lo que eras-aclaró ella.

-Eso no importa.

Ella se acercó y le acarició los labios con los dedos.

-Sí, sí que importa. No sé con cuántas mujeres te habrás acostado, pero te equivocas si crees que me repugna pensar en la cifra. Todos los hombres que he conocido en Chicago se han acostado gratis con cualquier mujer que se lo propusiera.

-Gratis, tú lo has dicho-insistió él. Tenía la mandíbula encajada y cada vez le costaba más hablar.

Ella le tomó la mandíbula en la mano y lo sujetó para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos.

-No… me… importa.

Maldición.

-No me importa lo que hayas hecho, y no creo que pienses que las cosas que hiciste siendo un crío puedan influir en la persona que eres ahora.

En eso se equivocaba. Una semana antes habría estado de acuerdo con ella. Pero ahora, después de haberla visto temblar… Sí, desde luego que su pasado influía.

-Sé lo que intentas hacer, y no te servirá de nada-dijo ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No vas a convencerme de que eres una especie de mujeriego sin escrúpulos que sólo se mueve por dinero y lujuria.

Natsu se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado. Se suponía que Lucy debía estar saliendo por la puerta y sin mirar atrás.

-No sé lo que sientes por mí-siguió ella. La voz le temblaba por la emoción-. Pero no te atrevas a decirme que no sé lo que siento por ti. No estoy diciendo que vayamos a vivir felices para siempre, ni que tú quieras hacerlo, pero sí sé que quiero intentarlo. Porque me he enamorado de ti, lo creas o no. Y nada de lo que me digas, ya sea sobre tu pasado, tu presente o tu futuro, va a cambiar eso.

Él la miró fijamente. Vio los sentimientos que Lucy no podía ni quería ocultar, oyó la vehemencia en su voz, y supo que lo decía en serio. Era demasiado tarde. Se había enamorado de él.

Aquella mujer tan dulce, honesta y encantadora se había enamorado de él. Un hombre que no la merecía.

-Déjame amarte-le susurró ella, y se puso de puntillas para intentar besarle-. Déjate a ti mismo amarme.

Él retrocedió y sacudió la cabeza, pero ella lo siguió.

-Deja que ocurra.

Natsu permaneció tan rígido como una estatua. Si no sintiera nada por ella, tal vez podría convencerse de que el pasado no importaba y que él no era una mala persona.

Pero no podía hacer eso. No podía mentirle. Lo que sentía por Lucy le impedía rebajarse a ese nivel.

-No, Lucy. Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que ocurra.

Ella se quedó en silencio un largo rato, examinando su expresión, sopesando la verdad de sus palabras, reconociendo su determinación.

Finalmente, se apartó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo entiendo.

Por fin.

Lucy se agachó para agarrar al gato y lo metió en la jaula.

-Permíteme…-dijo él cuando se dispuso a agarrar su bolsa de viaje, pero ella levantó una mano para detenerlo.

-No es necesario.

Entonces se giró sobre tus talones, se dirigió hacia la puerta y agarró el picaporte. Pero antes de girarlo volvió a hablar, con una voz débil y sincera que le salía del corazón.

-Estaré esperando.

Y salió de la habitación.

Continuará…

…..

_**Damas y caballeros este es todo el drama que va a haber, a partir de ahora todo será excesiva empalagosidad (para mi gusto). Ah y el capitulo 11 será más corto de lo normal, pero habrá un epílogo.**_

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**-Mori Summer: muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por el review, siempre me animan mucho, espero volver a tener alguno más en lo que resta de historia que ya es poca, un besazo muy fuerte!**_

_**-Karliss: ajjajajaja… cierto fue una noche…gracias por comentar siempre en estos últimos capítulos, te lo agradezco de corazón, espero seguir teniendo… un beso!**_

_**-meili-kun: gracias por haberte pasado a dejar un comentario a pesar de que no sueles hacerlo, muchas muchas gracias, nos leemos!**_

_**-A todas aquellas personas que me siguen y que estan leeyendo esta historia, muchas graciaaaaaaaas! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen**_

…

Capítulo 11

La primera carta llegó dos semanas más tarde.

Lucy estaba en su despacho, una hora después de que la guardería hubiera cerrado sus puertas. El resto del personal se había marchado y ella estaba revisando las facturas y preparando la agenda de la próxima semana. Lo mismo de siempre.

La vida había vuelto a la normalidad. Trabajo, rutina y muy poco tiempo libre. No podía decir que fuera feliz. Aún no. Tal vez volviera a serlo algún día, pero superar lo de Natsu no estaba resultando precisamente fácil. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Entonces vio el sobre blanco con su nombre y dirección escritos a mano. Tenía un sello de París.

Y la esperanza volvió a nacer en su interior.

-Natsu-susurró, tocando con la punta del dedo su propio nombre escrito.

No había sabido nada de él desde aquel día en la suite del hotel, cuando Natsu se encargó de apartarla de su lado. A Lucy le había costado toda su fuerza de voluntad permitírselo, en vez de luchar por él. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Sólo si lo dejaba marchar, si le dejaba aceptarse a sí mismo, podría albergar la esperanza de que Natsu volviera con ella.

Abrió el sobre y sacó la hoja doblada. La desplegó y leyó las primeras palabras en voz alta. Su voz era lo único que rompía el silencio del edificio.

_Querida Lucy,_

_Estoy mirando la torre Eiffel por la ventana de mi habitación a la luz del crepúsculo. Como siempre, el corazón se me detiene por un instante al contemplar la romántica imagen._

_Hace calor, y los olores de la ciudad impregnan el aire nocturno. París huele a turistas y perfumes. A polución, a vino y también a pan recién hecho._

_Y sobre todo a vida. Tendrías que verlo…_

Lucy suspiró suavemente, cerró los ojos y se imaginó hasta el último detalle. Entonces, volvió a abrir los ojos y leyó el resto de la carta.

Y mientras lo hacía se sorprendió descubriendo la Ciudad de la Luz a través de las palabras de Natsu. Pero no fue lo único que descubrió. También empezó a entender lo que Natsu intentaba decirle realmente.

Estaba reconociendo la posibilidad de que hubiera un futuro para ellos. Sus palabras le decían que seguía estando allí, intentando encontrar la manera de superar su pasado e incluirla a ella en su vida.

Y lo estaba haciendo con el regalo que ella tanto anhelaba… ofreciéndole un vistazo del ancho mundo.

Las cartas se sucedieron a lo largo de las semanas siguientes. A veces pasaban varios días entre una y otra, a veces llegaban dos o tres seguidas. Los sellos variaban con frecuencia. Natsu estaba trabajando por todo el mundo, como siempre, pero sin perder el contacto.

Sus palabras le dibujaban coloridas y vibrantes imágenes de todos los países que visitaba, ya fueran las divertidas descripciones del tráfico en Malasia o la sobrecogedora impresión del Taj Mahal, el símbolo por excelencia del amor eterno.

Cierto día le llegó una carta desde Londres, donde le describía otra vista desde la ventana de su dormitorio. Y aunque no se lo decía expresamente, Lucy supo que se había tomado un descanso en sus negocios y que había regresado a uno de esos lugares fríos y solitarios a los que llamaba hogar.

Era curioso cómo la propia casa de Lucy, que tan vacía le había parecido desde que Natsu se marchara, había empezado a resultarle cálida y acogedora otra vez. Tan viva y exultante como ella misma, gracias a que las cartas de Natsu, que leía y releía una y otra vez, le recordaban que seguía pensando en ella. Cada carta le demostraba que valía la pena esperarlo, como le había prometido que haría.

Y por fin la espera concluyó. Seis semanas después de aquella horrible tarde en el hotel, Lucy abrió un sobre que no contenía ninguna carta. Tan sólo un billete de avión. Y una nota.

Por favor, ven a ver esta vista por ti misma.

Lucy ni siquiera miró el destino que figuraba en el billete.

.

.

.

Había muchos mares y océanos en el mundo, y Lucy no había visto ninguno de ellos.

A Natsu le gustaría enseñarle algún día el océano Pacífico. Llevarla a San Francisco para que su madre conociera a la mujer sin la cual no podía vivir. Luego bajarían por la costa en un descapotable, con la capota bajada igual que habían hecho aquel fin de semana de junio, acompañados por el brillo de las olas.

También quería llevarla al otro lado de ese océano. Natsu nunca había estado en el Pacífico Sur, y no se le ocurría un lugar más idílico para tumbarse con Lucy en la arena de una isla paradisíaca a intentar decidir si el agua era tan azul como los ojos de Lucy lo habían imaginado.

Pero de momento, sin saber si Lucy tenía pasaporte, se había decantado por el Atlántico.

No sólo por su proximidad a Chicago, sino porque era el mismo océano que bañaba su tierra natal. Ahora que esperaba poder compartir su vida con Lucy, quería compartirlo absolutamente todo. Incluida la parte más problemática de su pasado, que aún tenía que resolver.

Presentía que, con ella a su lado, podría hacer las paces con ese pasado.

-En caso de que venga-se recordó a sí mismo mientras contemplaba el agua, que a aquellas horas relucía como una visión onírica de tonos rojos y anaranjados al recibir los últimos rayos de sol.

«Vendrá».

Natsu nunca había pasado mucho tiempo en Cabo Cod, pero había elegido aquel lugar porque le recordaba a Irlanda. La costa no era tan rocosa y el agua era mucho más cálida, pero el color gris verdoso del mar y el cielo seminublado le hacían pensar en su tierra celta.

Algún día volvería allí… ahora que por fin tenía a alguien a quien enseñarle su país.

Estaba oscureciendo rápidamente y Natsu miró su reloj. Llevaba un largo rato en la playa. El vuelo de Lucy tenía que haber aterrizado en Boston horas antes, y el coche que él había mandado a recogerla ya debería haberla llevado. Natsu había apagado su móvil, por miedo a recibir una llamada del conductor diciéndole que Lucy no había aparecido. Había preferido esperar, confiando en un presentimiento, en la certeza de que Lucy acudiría a la cita porque lo deseaba tanto como él.

En la certeza de que había entendido sus cartas.

Perdido en el sonido de las olas y en la blancura de la playa casi desierta, empezó a pensar en las palabras que emplearía para describir el preciso instante en que oscureciera por completo… por si acaso Lucy no podía verlo por sí misma. Por si acaso no estaba lista para ello y él se viera obligado a seguir esperando… y escribiendo.

Por si acaso se había equivocado en sus presentimientos.

Dios, ojalá no se hubiera equivocado.

Estaba tan concentrado pensando en lo que haría para recuperarla, que la voz que sonó a sus espaldas lo pilló completamente por sorpresa.

-Es más bonito de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Natsu cerró los ojos mientras las suaves palabras de Lucy lo envolvían con una caricia más agradable y bienvenida que la brisa marina que rozaba la orilla.

-Sí, lo es-respondió, invadido por un alivio tan inmenso que ni siquiera se dio la vuelta.

Permaneció quieto y callado. Había mucho que decir y había pensado muchísimas veces cómo decirlo. Tenía que contarle adónde había ido y qué había aprendido de sí mismo, de su pasado y de su futuro. Tenía que decirle cuánto apreciaba la fe que tenía en él y lo mucho que se alegraba de que hubiera acudido a su llamada. Tenía que explicarle por qué había hecho lo que hizo.

Y sin embargo, con el cuerpo de Lucy acercándose por detrás, con sus brazos rodeándole la cintura y su mejilla posándose en su espalda, se preguntó si era necesario decir todas esas cosas.

Movió las manos para cubrir las de Lucy y en esa postura permanecieron un largo rato. Hasta que el sol se ocultó y salió la luna, y el único sonido fue el incesante murmullo de las olas.

Y en aquel silencio compartido todo fue revelado y transmitido, a pesar de que ninguna palabra fue pronunciada en voz alta.

Salvo dos palabras.

Natsu se giró lentamente y miró el hermoso rostro de Lucy, tenuemente iluminado por la luna. Sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, pero se detuvo un momento antes de unir sus labios. Un momento para susurrar esas dos palabras.

-Te quiero.

.

.

.

¿Fin?

…..

_**Bueno pues este es el final de la historia… que no, que es broma aún tengo que subir el epílogo, jajajajajaj….**_

_**Muchas gracias a:**_

_**-Mori Summer: jajajajajajaj tus reviews me animan siempre, muchas gracias por pasarte a comentar, y espero que no te decepciones con el final, un abrazo muy fuerte!**_

_**-Guest: gracias por comentar en el capítulo, si has continuado leyendo espero que no te decepcionaras con lo del partido, yo solo me limito a adaptar esta historia, un abrazo!**_

_**-Railark: no te preocupes por no haber comentado, con saber que te gusta la historia y que en algún momento, aun que no sea siempre lo hagas me anima mucho, un beso!**_

_**-Karliss: tranquila, tranquila… que ya reaciona… jajajajjaja… nos vemos en el final, un beso!**_

_**-A todas las personas que siguen esta historia, un abrazo!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen**_

…..

Epílogo

Cinco meses después

-¡Lucy, Natsu! Daos prisa o llegaréis tarde a vuestra propia fiesta de compromiso.

Lucy, que acababa de rodear el cuello de su novio con los brazos para besarlo, suspiró al oír a su madre. Al menos habían conseguido pasar media hora a solas en su vieja habitación de la tercera planta, antes de que el decoro exigiera que alguien de su familia los interrumpiera.

-Parece que no hay escapatoria -dijo.

Natsu sonrió y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-No, cariño, no la hay. Ahora eres mía.

Lucy cerró los ojos y suspiró de placer al sentir sus labios en la piel. Había sabido desde el principio que Natsu era un hombre muy apasionado, pero con su ternura conseguía dejarla sin fuerzas ni aliento.

Habían hecho el amor cientos de veces desde la noche que se conocieron, y Natsu aún podía excitarla con una simple mirada. Pero eran los momentos como ése los que verdaderamente le llegaban al alma.

-¿Lista para brindar con todos los habitantes de Green Spring, Illinois?-le susurró él, antes de besarla dulcemente en los labios.

-¿No podríamos saltarnos esta noche y pasar directamente a la Nochebuena? Aquí las Nochebuenas son muy divertidas.

-Espero que no haya partidos de fútbol -dijo él con una mueca-. Jed aún está esperando su revancha por el ojo morado del verano pasado.

-¿Fútbol en la nieve? No digas tonterías. Aunque… tenemos el chapuzón invernal, desde luego.

-Maldición…

El chapuzón invernal no sería hasta febrero, pero Lucy lo dejó con la preocupación un poco más. Natsu era el rey de las burlas y las provocaciones. En los meses que habían vivido juntos en la bonita casa que Natsu compró en Chicago, provista de un despacho para sus negocios como asesor internacional, había demostrado una habilidad insuperable para conseguir de ella la reacción deseada. Tanto dentro como fuera de la cama, pero especialmente dentro.

-Los hombres se emborrachan de cerveza y luego se desnudan y se dan un chapuzón en el lago helado.

Natsu se estremeció visiblemente.

-Paso.

-Gallina.

Él la agarró y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-No, _céadsearc_… Sólo estoy pensando en ti y en tu familia.

-Claro-murmuró ella. No quería seguir atormentándolo cuando él le estaba acariciando la oreja con sus labios.

-No me gustaría que tu padre y tus hermanos me vieran así…

-¿Cómo? ¿Desnudo?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa-. ¿Tienes miedo de… encogerte, acaso?

-Oh, no. Al contrario. Tengo miedo de que se queden tan espantados al ver el tamaño de mi sexo que no te permitan casarte conmigo por temor a que sufras daños corporales…

A Lucy le costó un segundo entender la broma, y cuando empezó a reírse Natsu la hizo callar con un beso.

-¿Queréis bajar de una vez?-volvió a llamarlos su madre.

Sintiéndose mucho más animada, Lucy dejó que Natsu la sacara de su habitación. No sabía cómo podía llevarla al límite de la excitación y acto seguido relajarla con sus bromas, pero ojalá nunca dejara de hacerlo.

Nunca.

Desde aquel día junto al mar, cuando finalmente le había permitido amarlo, Natsu había hecho todo lo posible por demostrarle a su vez lo mucho que la amaba. Aunque procedían de mundos distintos, habían conseguido crear uno nuevo en el que ambos podían ser felices.

Lucy había dejado la dirección de la guardería en manos de su ayudante. Y Natsu había vendido sus casas de Londres y Nueva York y había convertido Chicago en su hogar oficial.

En realidad, le había dicho a Lucy que su hogar oficial estaría dondequiera que estuviese ella.

Sí había conservado el apartamento de París, y Lucy se había enamorado por completo de la ciudad. De hecho, pensaban iniciar en la capital francesa su luna de miel alrededor del mundo.

-¿Va a venir todo el pueblo?-le preguntó Natsu mientras bajaban por la escalera.

-Pues claro-respondió ella.

La fiesta empezaba a las siete, pero a las seis y media ya habían empezado a llegar los vecinos. Todos saludaron a Lucy con besos y abrazos, y a Natsu con fuertes apretones de mano y más abrazos. Los familiares de Lucy venían cargados de regalos navideños y de compromiso, y los vecinos llevaban comida y licores en abundancia.

Y por muy impaciente que Lucy estuviera por empezar sus vacaciones con el primer hombre al que amaba en su vida, disfrutó muchísimo de la fiesta. Porque también había aprendido a apreciar aquella parte de su vida. El lugar del que había estado tan desesperada por escapar se había convertido en una parte intrínseca de ella, y no podría ser feliz en ningún otro sitio si no apreciaba los maravillosos momentos que pasaba con sus amigos y su familia.

-Te amo-le susurró discretamente a Natsu mientras posaban para otra foto.

Él no se molestó en disimular y le hizo girar la cabeza para mirarlo, sin importarle lo más mínimo la cámara que los estaba enfocando.

-Yo también te amo-le dijo, y en ese momento se disparó el flash.

Lucy tendría que pedir una copia de esa foto para comprobar si el revelado podía plasmar el amor que se profesaban.

Natsu no se separó de ella ni un solo instante durante la fiesta, ni siquiera cuando hablaba con alguno de los hermanos o tíos de Lucy. Y con la mirada se intercambiaban continuamente secretos y promesas de amor, como las que pronunciarían en voz alta justo después de San Valentín.

Fue en una de esas miradas de deseo no tan discretas cuando Lucy vio que los ojos de Natsu se abrían como platos en una expresión de sorpresa. Sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa y dejó a Jed en mitad de una frase para dirigirse hacia el vestíbulo, donde la madre de Lucy acababa de recibir a otra invitada.

Lucy supo de quién se trataba en cuanto vio el pelo azul y el rostro dulce y risueño.

-Wendy-murmuró, viendo cómo Natsu levantaba a su hermana en un fuerte abrazo.

Estaba tan emocionada por que la hermana de su novio hubiera asistido a la fiesta que le entraron ganas de llorar. No había esperado que aceptase la invitación, sobre todo en aquellas fechas navideñas, pero de ninguna manera habría excluido a Wendy de la lista de invitados. La había conocido en un viaje a Londres que Lucy y Natsu hicieron en otoño, y podía entender por qué Sean la adoraba.

Wendy no era el único nombre de la lista del que Natsu no sabía nada, pero Lucy no había empezado a creer en milagros sólo porque estuviera locamente enamorada. Por eso no esperaba nada de aquella invitación. Natsu y ella habían hablado muchas veces de la problemática relación que tenía él con su padre, y Lucy entendía y apoyaba que necesitara arreglarlo a su manera, cuando estuviera preparado.

Pero una sencilla invitación, unas pocas líneas en un papel enviado al otro lado del océano, no le había parecido a Lucy gran cosa. Al fin y al cabo, no creía que fuera a obtener respuesta.

Pero al parecer sí había tenido respuesta, como quedó patente en el rostro desencajado de Natsu al ver a la anciana pareja que entraba después de Wendy.

-Oh, Dios mío-susurró Lucy al ver cómo Natsu miraba a la pareja absolutamente conmocionado.

Reconoció los rasgos del hombre enseguida. Tenía el pelo canoso y un perfil aguileño, pero tenía la misma barbilla, la misma nariz y los mismos ojos que su hijo.

«Perdóname», suplicó en silencio. Una parte de ella estaba horrorizada por lo que había hecho. Había concertado el primer encuentro que Natsu y su padre tenían en siete años. Pero otra parte se alegraba de que el señor Dragneel hubiera aceptado la rama de olivo que ella le tendía y hubiera dado el primer paso para superar las diferencias con su hijo.

Siempre y cuando aquél fuera el propósito que lo había llevado hasta allí, y no algún intento por apartar a Natsu de la granjera estadounidense con la que había sido tan tonto de comprometerse…

Los dos hombres permanecieron frente a frente unos momentos. Wendy y la mujer, supuestamente la madrastra, se apartaron para dejarlos hablar. Lucy recordó entonces sus buenos modales, se sacudió sus temores y corrió hacia Wendy para abrazarla.

-¿Puedes creerte que haya venido?-le susurró la chica, refiriéndose a su padre.

-No, la verdad es que no.

Lucy la soltó y se giró hacia la madre de Wendy para estrecharle la mano. La mujer era muy atractiva y se parecía un poco a su hija, y aunque no irradiaba el mismo entusiasmo que Wendy, una sonrisa sincera pareció iluminar su expresión mientras veía a los dos hombres hablando en voz baja a pocos metros de distancia.

Como si también hubiera percibido la tensión, la madre de Lucy se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de su hija. No conocía todos los detalles, pero sabía lo bastante sobre la historia de Natsu para darse cuenta de que era un momento crucial. Las cuatro mujeres se quedaron observando al padre y al hijo mientras el resto de los presentes seguía divirtiéndose en la fiesta, completamente ajenos a la tensión.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, un atisbo de sonrisa suavizó los perfectos labios de Natsu. Y un segundo después su padre le puso las manos en los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él.

El abrazo paternal llevaba siete años y medio esperando, por lo que se prolongó durante un largo rato. Lucy no sabía lo que habían dicho ni quién lo había dicho, pero vio que Natsu tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y que su sonrisa era absolutamente sincera cuando su padre lo soltó.

Todo había salido bien. Y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber.

-Padre-dijo Natsu, acercándose a ella y rodeándola posesivamente con un brazo-. Te presento a Lucy Heartfilia, mi futura esposa-bajó la mano hasta la cadera y la apretó ligeramente-. La mujer que me ayudó a descubrir quién soy realmente. Y lo que puedo ser.

Lucy se sintió intimidada a su pesar. Lo que Natsu quería ser era un hombre de negocios independiente, vivir en Chicago y ayudar a las empresas estadounidenses a participar en el mercado internacional. Por eso mismo el señor Dragneel podría considerar a Lucy una enemiga. Porque Natsu jamás volvería a su antigua vida en Irlanda, y seguro que así se lo había hecho saber a su padre.

Pero aquellos ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de Natsu y a los que Lucy esperaba que tuvieran sus hijos algún día, sólo expresaban una enorme gratitud y afecto.

-No podría estar más feliz de conocerte, querida-su futuro suegro la besó en la mejilla y le apretó la mano-. Eres lo mejor que podría ganar nuestra familia.

Lucy le devolvió el apretón y miró al hombre al que amaba. Le costaba creer que sus vidas hubieran cambiado tanto en los últimos meses.

Como siempre, Natsu supo lo que estaba pensando y se la llevó a un rincón tranquilo del salón. Allí le tocó suavemente la barbilla y le hizo levantar el rostro para encontrarse con su mirada.

-Gracias por el mejor regalo de Navidad de mi vida, cariño.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

-Pero aún no te he dado tu regalo.

-Oh, sí que lo has hecho-bajó las manos y la rodeó por la cintura para apretarla contra él-. Hace meses pagaste cinco mil dólares por mí-la besó con todo su amor y ternura-. Y me diste una nueva razón para vivir.

Las lágrimas afluyeron a los ojos de Lucy al sentir la emoción de su voz, y lo único que pudo hacer fue devolverle el beso y repetir las mismas palabras de Natsu, pues él le había dado exactamente lo mismo.

-Una nueva razón para vivir… Y toda una vida para dar gracias por ello.

.

.

.

Fin

…..

_**OOOOHHH ya hemos llegado al final… casi que hasta me da un poco de pena… espero haber cumplido bien y que os haya gustado muuuucho… o al menos un poco. Quiero disculparme por si esta historia no ha cumplido con las expectativas de muchos de vosotros, algunos me habéis pedido cosas que desgraciadamente no os he podido dar (LO SIENTO MUCHO TT^TT), por mi parte lo habría metido, pero quería mantenerme fiel a la historia original, a excepción de los personajes y algunos comentarios o caracteristicas que no correspondiaran a los personajes o situaciones.**_

_**Como siempre, quiero agradecer a:**_

_**-Mori Summer: PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN… sé que el el capítulo 11 no estuve muy fina con el te quiero al final, pero eso era lo qué venía en la historia original… espero haberlo remediado por lo menos en este capítulo final, ansío tú respuesta y… que podamos seguir en contacto con nuevas historia, un besazo muy fuerte!**_

_**-Railark: LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO… como he dicho antes, en la historia original venía un 'te quiero' así que lo puse… espero que te guste mucho más esta última parte, también deseo ser conocedora de tu respuesta, nos vemos y… un beso!**_

_**-Karliss: jajajajaja gracias por pasarte a comentar, espero que el epílogo te guste aunque tambíen sea corto, nos seguimos leyendo, bye!**_

_**-Guest: como ya dije con anterioridad, siento mucho no poder poner todo lo que se espera que ponga, como el partido o lemmon durante tooooda la historia ya que yo solo me limito a adaptarta tal y como la han escrito y solo le añado algún detalle caracteristico de los personajes de fairy tail, aun así te agradezco que te hayas pasado a comentar a pesar de tus problemas de conexión a la red, muchas gracias y hasta otra!**_

_**-onighiri-chan: me siento muy feliz de que te haya encantado tanto la historia, muchas gracias, espero que te guste el final y que nos veamos en alguna otra, un abrazo!**_

_**-A todas las personas que habéis seguido esta historia hasta el final, muchísimas gracias de corazón, hasta otra!**_

_**P.D. Que haya terminado la historia no significa que no quiera seguir reciviendo reviews por parte de los nuevos que se incorporen a leerla, me hará muchísima ilusión recibirlos.**_


End file.
